Kyouka Suigetsu A Silver Lining
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: Every cloud has a silver lining as long as you can see it. Amongst the smoke and mirrors, the lies and blank spaces, sometimes you need a light to reach for. In the search for the Truth, what happens when you can't trust your eyes anymore? That silver lining could be all that stops you from falling...if you can reach it. Re-write of "To Love a Fox", rating may change Gin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So here it is! For those of you who have read "To Love a Fox" and "Living with a Fox", this is the re-write of those fics (just pointing it out again to make sure no one get's a little confused by any similarities :D ) AMAYA HAS RETURNED! Thanks again for all those who read those fics and if you have returned to check this re-write out. Let me know what you guys think and hope you enjoy! *fingers crossed*  
**

**And for those of you who haven't read those fics, DO NOT FRET! You need not have read them before as this is a re-write :) Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter One**

**An Average Day in the Life of a Tasty Soul  
**

_"Daddy!" small sandaled feet thundered across dark, wooden flooring, hurried with childish excitement on their search._

_Flashes of people wearing black clothing darted past her as the small girl ran, turning familiar corners and long white walled corridors that ran parallel to the large buildings either side. A small green garden in the centre looked well pruned and attended to, just one of the places she usually found her father lingering. However he was not around. Pausing with a thoughtful pout, the young girl ground to a halt and took a deep breath, looking out of the norm but no one gave her so much as a sideways look anymore. She could see them, the crimson ribbons that floated around her in a sea of darkness; but one of the tricks she had been taught that would put her ahead of most of her other classmates._

_ And then she spotted it, the ribbon she was looking for. It had always felt a little strange compared to the others, as if the ribbon was out of reach or not really there, but it was how she knew who it was. Beaming she took off running again, trying not to trip herself up with her sandals she noticed he was there, his back to her as he spoke to someone. Her father was dressed in the same black outfits as the others, a white sash around his waist where a katana would someetimes hand, but he was speaking to one of the few that wore a white haori that made them special, or so she believed as people often bowed to them respectfully._

"_Daddy!" she yelled happily as he slowly turned, a warm smile on his face as always but the rest of his face seemed shadowed to her confusion._

"_There you are Amaya."_

* * *

"Time to get up Amaya-chan~!"

Starting awake from the alarm call, emerald eyes opened and stared up at the wooden ceiling above her. Laid flat on her back the teenager stared silently into oblivion, completely forgetting that she had just been woken up by her human alarm clock. Those dreams had been occurring more often over the past few years however as always she was woken before long. It annoyed her not being able to understand them or to see the people around her clearly, only their words seemed to reach her through the fog of her dreams.

"Amaya-chan~!" the call came again before being followed by an opening door.

In her doorway stood her tall alarm clock, a mop of blonde hair peaking out from under his amusing green and white striped hat. Unlike most others in that day and age he was dressed in a somewhat traditional Japanese kimono and pants, accompanied by his blocky sandals. She had never questioned his taste in clothing, it would probably be too strange to see him wear anything else.

"I'm awake," she grumbled, throwing her pillow expertly into his face making Urahara stumble back.

Despite the projectile that had been thrown at him he continued to grin at her as it slipped down into his waiting hands, "hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

"It's my last day," Amaya rolled her eyes before yawning, "I can be late if I want to."

Although in all honesty she had never been late to class before and wasn't planning on changing that. Urahara placed the pillow back as Amaya hurried around her room, pushing him out of the door complaining about living with perverts to his horror.  
"H-How could you say such a thing?!"

Shutting the door behind him she sighed and quickly dressed, listening to Urahara recount her words to Tessai with exaggerated sobs. Chuckling to herself she couldn't help but smile at his childish behaviour, she still loved him even if he did act like a child sometimes.

Once dressed she darted out of her room and through the sweet shop, ruffling Jinta and Ururu's hair to the former's annoyance, she paused only long enough in front of the towering and muscular form of Tessai to grab her breakfast with a sound of gratitude. Urahara was still moping until she kissed his cheek as she passed.

"See you later Hara-chan," she used her nickname for him which always succeeded in getting a reaction out of him.

Half of the time he complained that she made him sound like a girl, but today he merely beamed at her, waving her off with her small dysfunctional family at his side. Amaya waved back as she took off running down the street.

She had been with them for eight-almost nine-years and yet it seemed like she had been with them for longer. Urahara had taken her in, raising her and their expanding family. Ururu and Jinta were like her younger siblings, the shy pig-tailed girl often quiet but she had a stronger side about her that very few ever saw. Likewise the fiery tempered young boy had a softer side that they were lucky to see, often shown when Ururu was hurt despite his _affectionate_ bullying. Urahara was the mix of strange immaturity and insanity that added colour to their family while Tessai was very much the mothering-hen of them all; Amaya had always believed that the only thing bigger than his tall stature was his warm heart. And then there was her, the odd one out of them despite how odd they all really were. Average build, long brunette hair that she often tied back out of her way but for a wayward fringe that often brushed into her green eyes. Normal.

Oh she knew of Shinigami, Hollows, spirit particles and Soul Society, but she was hardly like the others. They were all special in some way, with a great power that gave them an edge. Amaya just had a large reiatsu that often drew Hollows to her. She had asked her carer a number of times why but he had always dodged the question, changing the subject or giving her half-truths. In the end he had merely described her as being special but she failed to see how. Every time a Hollow came to devour her soul she had to be rescued. It was most infuriating.

"Morning Amaya!"

Snapping from her thoughts once again, something that had become a bad habit, she looked up to see her friends waiting for her. Some thought it strange she had friends younger than herself, rather than those from her own age group, but she had believed they were more interesting people, not to mention it was all down to one particular orange haired kid that she was friend's with them in the first place. And she had been right; they were just as strange as her _family_, with their abilities that made them unique and strong. Amaya could safely say she had more fun around these few than those from her entire year group. The group of four teenagers stood waiting, one of them bounding towards her happily. Almost leapt upon by the auburn haired girl, Amaya feared being smothered as she was hugged tightly by the kind hearted, and somewhat ditzy teenager.

"Wow! You're going to be finishing school today, I'm going to miss you!" Inoue exclaimed trying her best to not look upset, "we'll all miss you, right?"

The tallest of their group who looked older than even Amaya, although it wasn't hard considering she didn't look any older than them, nodded silently while their other somewhat odd friend adjusted his glasses in embarrassment.

"Of course we will…"

Amaya sighed with a smile and managed to pull herself from the girl, "don't worry Inoue-chan, I'll still be around. I'm not planning on leaving Karakura town anytime soon."

That seemed to brighten her friend somewhat.

"Oi, we're going to be late," the somewhat annoyed tone made her twitch, "Amaya's already said she's not leaving Karakura so no need to get too bothered by it."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue looked upset but Amaya held up a hand.

"The carrot-top is right, we should hurry up."

Ichigo did a double-take as he realised what she had called him, twitching as she merely smirked as she started walking, Inoue beside her, Ishida also deciding that they were going to be late and hurried up his pace while Sado lingered only for a moment. Shaking his head, Ichigo strode after them.

School passed quickly, Amaya had bid goodbye to her friends and made her way towards her last day of school. Being eighteen years old she would have to decide what to do next, either going onto University as her teachers had offered, or look for a job. Although the idea of going to University was tempting she also couldn't help but think there was something else she should be doing. Her teachers were happy with her grades, coming out top of her classes although it was no surprise considering she had spent most of the summer reading books on all her subjects, and so was Urahara but she found herself bored as she sat there listening to the headmaster give them a speech. Amaya had entertained the idea of working in the sweet shop for the moment until she decided what she wanted to do, she knew Urahara wouldn't mind. In fact he'd probably offer her it when she got back.

Before she knew it school was over and she could safely say she didn't feel any different. Shrugging, she walked out of the gates with her hands in the pockets of her jacket only to feel a piece of paper in them. Frowning, she dug out the crumpled note only to glower down at it.

'Please pick up tonight's dinner on your way home~! Love Urahara.'

Grumbling under her breath she deviated towards the supermarket, she hated shopping-duty. But at least this meant she had choice of what they would be having for dinner, perhaps she would even pick up some ingredients to make her chocolate brownies that had won the hearts of the Candy Shop's residents several times. She blamed Tessai for giving her a joy of baking at a young age.

Things were quiet even as she left the supermarket, noticing it had turned darker in the time it had taken to grab the things for tonight's meal. Amaya didn't care much, in fact she enjoyed the cool night air and the shining stars above. Humming to herself her mind went back to her dream from that morning, trying to discern the shadowed face she had called father. She knew Urahara was not her father – she didn't need to see how different they looked to know – but she still thought of him as a father to her, but she never knew what had happened to her. There was big black gap in her memories from eight years ago where she could remember nothing. All she knew was that she had woken up inside the sweet shop to find Urahara smiling kindly down at her ten year old self, another expression in his eyes that only lately she had understood. Sympathy. Amaya never understood why.

That's when she heard it, a Hollow's roar. And it was nearby. Freezing, her eyes widened, slowly turning to see the lumbering creature crawling from a black hole in the air. If the bone white mask that covered its face – somewhat frog like – didn't give the creature away, it was the gaping hole in its chest that was a dead giveaway. Cursing she could only hope that it had yet to sense her. There were two options for her; run or wait until she was sure it was after her. However as the Hollow cocked its head towards her there was no doubt in her mind. Taking off running, Amaya could feel the thundering steps of the creature following her.

"God, give me a break!" she yelled out loud.

Tearing around a corner she cursed her stupidity as the Hollow merely leapt over the houses to her left, landing crouched in front of her. Sometimes she just wished she was _completely_ normal.

An over-sized katana suddenly sliced through the Hollow's mask from behind, cleanly cutting the creature in two. Amaya staggered back from the sheer force the blow had been delivered with, the Hollow disappearing to wherever they went, leaving Ichigo stood there in his black Shinigami garb. Shouldering his abnormally large sword, he smirked over at her.

"Slipper-hat thought you'd need some help."

Sighing heavily, Amaya suddenly had an idea that made her smirk, "you're just in time!" she held out the shopping bags, "you can help me carry them back to the shop."

Ichigo's face fell making her snicker but he begrudgingly took the bags after sheathing his zanpaktou on his back. Walking side by side towards the shop, Amaya couldn't help but eye him up as she always did when she saw him in his Shinigami form. Catching her looking at him Ichigo arched an eyebrow.  
"What?"

"Nothing," she noticed they were already close to Urahara's sweet shop, "thanks for the help."

As she took the bags back to carry inside she paused as he suddenly grasped her arm with an oddly serious look on his face, although the majority of the time he appeared to be scowling anyway.

"I know you don't like people always helping you, but even if Slipper-hat hadn't asked me I'd have come here because you're my friend. Friend's look out for each other, idiot.""

Blinking in surprise, not even registering that he had called her an idiot, Amaya slowly nodded and watched him leap away without so much as a goodbye, merely waving over his shoulder as he bound over rooftops and vanished to scout out the town. Somehow Ichigo seemed to have a strange way of knowing what was on your mind without actually knowing. If there was one thing Amaya was glad for, it was that she had made a friend of him that day a few years ago. Shaking her head with a smile, she headed inside to the excited shouts of the kids who were obviously eager for dinner. Urahara dived forwards to grab the bags for the food only to end up with Amaya hitting him upside the head.

"That's for getting me to do the shopping, you're not getting my chocolate brownies tonight."

The grey eyed shopkeeper looked mortified.

* * *

**Please review! Updates will be slow/paced as I don't want to end up updating so much that I run out of chapters (especially as I am notorious for having long breaks from writing!) but reviews are much appreciated! If I know people are enjoying this fic then I'll definitely will update, you all have my permission to kick me up the ass if I falter *cowers***


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts so far, please continue! As long as I know people enjoy reading this I shall continue to update :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Two**

**A Change in the Times  
**

A week after finishing school she had begun working in the sweet shop, keeping stock of what they had and helping run the place. She had known they sold Shinigami things as well as normal sweets and other oddities, but Amaya was surprised by some of the things she hadn't even seen before. One had been the stock of gigai that had almost given her heart attack. Urahara had to do a lot of explaining about that.

"Hara-chan, I'm off out for a while!" she called, grabbing her scarf due to the weather getting gradually colder.

Despite being dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a black jacket it was still cold to her. Not to mention the darkening skies promised rain. Urahara poked his head from behind a wall, eyes shadowed by the brim of his striped hat but a wide grin on his face as he waved.

"Take care and don't stay out long!" then on an after thought he added in a whine, "and please stop with the Hara-chan!"

Snickering, Amaya slipped on her boots before heading out towards her favourite spot in Karakura.

It took ten minutes to trek up the mountain, moving past the countless memorial stones, she didn't pause at them instead she headed towards one of the peaks that overlooked the town. She often went there to think by herself, enjoying the privacy but also the wonderful view. Despite how small the town was she loved it. Finding the bench empty she sat down with a quiet sigh and closed her eyes. All around her was darkness, a world where she was alone, but she wasn't. She could see them, the red ribbons that hung like streamers in the world of darkness, some brighter and stronger than the others. Amaya never quite knew how she had managed to do it but it felt natural to feel the others around her. A whole town of souls that kept her company constantly. Something splashed across her face, a cold droplet that made her jump. It had begun to rain but that wasn't what had really made her jump, it was a surge in a familiar reiatsu nearby. Urahara had told her about the ribbons, explaining what they symbolised, and also how depending on the familiarity with the soul, it was possible determine whether something was happening to said soul. And at that moment the feeling had almost kicked her in the gut. Ichigo was in trouble.

Jumping from her serene post she ran towards the brilliant red ribbon she had seen moments ago. She had always admired how strong his ribbon appeared but had been horrified to see it beginning to fray. Something was very wrong and she didn't pause to think of how she could be of use, acting on instinct, only remembering what Ichigo had told her. They were friends. He had come to her aid a number of times so it was only right that she too should answer the call. Rain began to hammer down on her from above as if to try and slow her down, and it was working but she carried on with a desperation she had never felt before. Ichigo's ribbon was tearing.

"Ichigo!"

Almost stumbling onto the scene, her wide eyes took in a doorway that had appeared from nowhere, shoji doors opened to reveal a bright, blinding light. In a matter of seconds she had taken in everything, her mind working overtime with the adrenaline. Rukia, the short shinigami she had seen on numerous occasions, was being escorted through the door by two other shinigami whose reiatsu was intimidating to say the least. But it was the sight of a bloodied Ichigo laying on the ground, too weak to move as he could nothing but watch Rukia leave, that really hit her with a stab of panic and fear. Never had she ever imagined to see him, someone she knew was strong and stubborn, in such a state before. And he wasn't alone, Ishida was also in a sorry state not too far from him but the Quincy had already fallen unconscious. One of the shinigami turned to see the new appearance, Amaya's eyes drawn to the white haori he wore and the Japanese symbol for '6' on his back. Hard, dark eyes fell on her and she shuddered, feeling his reiatsu daring to try and push hers back in a show of force. She could do nothing but stand there frozen in fear as the trio vanished behind the shoji doors, the doorway vanishing within seconds and leaving them with only the sound of the rain. There was no time to dwell however as she remembered the mortally injured Ichigo. Falling to her knees beside him, she rolled him over only for her eyes to widen at the long gash across his torso that was bleeding profusely.

"Ichigo…Ichigo!" she tried to get a response out of him but he was already unconscious.

She had to do something and quick. Panic dared to swallow her mind but within an instant she pushed it back. No, she couldn't panic, she needed to think. Having remembered see Tessai do something when she had been younger and she had cut her knee, Amaya held her hands over Ichigo's chest and concentrated on that feeling inside of her, a chained power that was ready for the taking. A voice deep in her mind urged her on, not even thinking of how ridiculous the notion of her being able to replicate Tessai's _magic_ from that time, really was.

A violet light began to glow from her hands surprising her for a moment before she narrowed her eyes in concentration. She didn't completely know what she was doing but it felt right, pushing her reiryoku through her hands and into Ichigo's wound that seemed to eat it up. It was incredibly draining, but the rain washed away her perspiration until finally the glowing subsided. Her shoulders sagged heavily but Ichigo seemed to have stabilized, his breathing steady and the wound had stopped bleeding. Amaya could only stare at the pink wound across his torso and her hands that had held a power that lay inside her. Had she really done that? Only then did she realise the rain was no longer falling on her. Looking up through her sodden hair it was to see Urahara looking down at her with a small, proud smile.

"You did good Amaya, now let's get him back so Tessai can finish up."

"I…I wanted to help," she stuttered out, almost frozen to the bone with the rain and the cold, "I wanted to…to stop them taking Rukia but…Ishida and Ichigo…"

"It's alright," he soothed, a warm hand falling onto her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Knowing now was not the time to be breaking down at her own weakness; she helped carry the two boys back towards the shop.

* * *

Tessai finished healing Ichigo, said orange haired teenager laid on a futon in one of the back rooms that had been cleared out recently. Ishida had already been returned home, healing rather quickly and refusing to stay. Amaya watched silently from the hallway, arms crossed tightly and a worried frown on her face until Urahara joined her.

"He'll be fine," he chimed.

"I know but…" she was still angry at herself for not having been able to do anything more.

Urahara had told her what she had done, pushing her reiryoku into Ichigo had probably saved his life, but it wasn't enough for her. Not when she had been frozen there while Ichigo's friend had been taken away. She had been scared. Finally Amaya let her arms drop, turning to her guardian with confused eyes.

"Why am I different? How can I have this power and not be able to use it to be of actual help?" Amaya wasn't aware of her shaking, the affects of feeling the shinigami's reiatsu still weighing on her, "I was s-so scared and all I could do was stand there!"

Urahara's eyes softened before he pulled her into his arms. She remembered being like this many times when she had been younger, partly because she had enjoyed the comfort and safety his hugs gave her, and just like then it worked on her.

"It's alright to be scared Amaya, as long as you don't let it rule you. Everyone gets scared sometimes, even me!" she scoffed lightly into his shirt in disbelief but he nodded, his stubble tickling her cheek, "I've been scared plenty of times, like when you fell off the swing and when you tripped on the steps outside the shop, and don't get me started on when you started school!" this made her laugh a little.

They stood there for a moment longer before Urahara lightly tapped her chin, his grey eyes warm once again but she noticed something else, a sadness she couldn't understand.

"I think it's time I told you something important…but it can wait until tomorrow. For now, off to bed with you!" he almost squawked, pushing her towards her bedroom, "I don't want you catching the flu!"

"Yes, yes, mother," she grumbled but was still smiling as she pulled herself into bed after tossing off her still damp clothes.

As always as she caught a passing glimpse of herself in the mirror, Amaya's emerald eyes couldn't help but roam the birthmark that resided above the ravine of her breasts, a vague cross shape. Remembering the times that other kids had looked at it with wonder when she had been little, proudly showing off her oddity, Amaya shook her head with a small smile before letting her damp hair down finally. It felt so warm and safe in her bed, in the shop, and she settled into the land of sleep with ease.

* * *

_Amaya looked around her with wide, curious eyes, not recognising any of those that they passed in the crowded hallways. Usually she would have been running around, asking people their names and trying to make friends with anyone she could get ahold of – something her father found strange – but not today. In fact she did not usually enter the hallways clogged with people, used to her home in the other districts outside the white walls, but she could no longer stay there. Not now her mother was gone. The effect was obvious to any who knew the little girl. She had fallen silent, staring wide eyed at everything but not remarking nor daring to let go of her father's large hand._

"_This will be your new home," her father informed her quietly, the affect of her mother's death less obvious in his voice.  
_

_ As they entered the nice building where there were less of the black clad men and women, Amaya's wide emerald eyes looked around at all those inside the building. Some were rushing around carrying piles of paperwork but one was walking towards them to speak with her father. She didn't listen instead her eyes had been caught elsewhere; a flash of silver had snapped her attention much like a magpie or a cat. Part of her wanted to dart after the flash of colour but the death of her mother weighed down her legs and kept her in place. The man talking to her father had gone and she realised he was now looking down at her. He seemed to guess that she did not like the crowd of people around and took her to his rooms instead, shutting the door behind them before kneeling down in front of her. Once again his face seemed shadowed but his voice was clear._

"_You will need to stay here while I work, Amaya."_

"_Is…Is mum coming back?" she asked innocently, her first quiet words since the news of her mother's death._

"_No, she is not."_

"_Oh…okay…" Amaya slipped her hand from his before curling her arms round his neck to hug her father, his arms hanging by his sides, "don't worry daddy…I won't leave you alone."_

* * *

As Amaya walked into the main room for breakfast the next day it was to find a surprise guest. A black cat sat on one of the cushions beside Urahara, its golden eyes shining with human intelligence. It had been a while since _she_ had visited.

"Yoruichi-san!" she exclaimed with a wide smile as the cat turned to her, somehow managing to smile also.

"Good morning little Amaya, you have grown since I last saw you!" despite the masculine voice she knew that the cat could turn into a beautiful woman.

Although she remembered with a cringe the first time she had met the cat when she had been ten, hugging the dear life out of her at first sight and dissolving the cat into a purring mess from all the petting.

"What are you doing here?" she couldn't help but ask as she sat down, Tessai placing a bowl of cereal in front of her with her thanks, "is it because of Ichigo?"

"Something like that," the cat replied mysteriously, "but Kisuke tells me you managed to heal the kid last night, that's pretty impressive."  
"It wasn't much," Amaya dug into her cereal feeling starved from using her reiryoku last night.

"But that is part of what I wanted to talk to you about today," Urahara added, his eyes shadowed by his hat.

Despite being curious as to what was going on she finished her breakfast along with a helping of toast before Jinta and Ururu were given their duties to clean up and man the front of the store for a while. Feeling a little anxious as three pairs of eyes turned on her where she sat, Amaya shuffled in her seat wondering just what Urahara was going to say.

"I told you did I not, that humans can have strangely high reiryoku levels but these are only very few," she nodded, one of Urahara's steely eyes shining from under his hat, "although this is true, it seems that you have the ability to use shinigami powers."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another update! :D Thanks for the reviews/fav/alerts so far, please keep them up****! I'm glad to see people like this so far and hope you all enjoy this chapter also! Some more adorable-ness between Amaya and Urahara in this chapter, because he makes an awesome guardian! xD  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Three**

**A Guardian Shinigami  
**

"I can what?" Amaya almost laughed out, thinking it was a joke but the serious look on the faces of Tessai and Urahara told her otherwise.

Just what were they saying? She had the powers of a shinigami? How could she when she was not dead, nor had her soul separated from her body? Sure she had a stronger than normal reiryoku, but that wouldn't make her a shinigami.

"Are you saying…I can use Kido like a Shinigami despite being alive, like Ichigo?" she asked tentatively, still not understanding completely.

Yoruichi bobbed her furred head, "you're as sharp as Kisuke says. Yes, although as you're in a living body it won't be as powerful as a shinigami, you can still pack a punch with it. Just like you can't use things such as _shunpo_ like shinigami due to your living body."  
"But why…how?"

It felt like her head was going to implode. Was she being given a chance to find strength of her own? It almost seemed too good to be true.

"It would require that we separate your soul from your body, and with some guidance, you would be able to draw out your zanpaktou and use your shinigami abilities. However it's not something that should be rushed, you'll be fine as you are."

That's when she realised something, her eyes narrowing slightly as she looked to Urahara, "you never said anything about this before."

"In normal circumstances you cannot however it seems the fact that your reiryoku is higher than normal, you are able to control it like shinigami as you did with Ichigo."

There was something else he wasn't telling her but for now she would leave it, instead she simply nodded and asked when they could begin.

"Soon," Yoruichi leapt from her cushion, padding towards her, golden and emerald eyes meeting, "I shall see to your training personally."

With that promise weighing on her mind Amaya set about her daily chores as music played through her headphones, cleaning the store cupboard and checking on new arrivals, but part of her was slowly growing excited. Asked by Tessai to deliver some food to Ichigo who was beginning to wake up, she took the tray of soup and rice balls to his room only to find the teen trying to escape, her headphones still playing music lightly around her neck.

"Really Ichigo, are you that desperate to run away?" she snorted lightly, the teen freezing and turning to look surprised.  
"Amaya! You live here?!"

She'd forgotten he had never actually seen her around the shop before and nodded, resisting the urge to call him an idiot after all he had walked her to the shop the other day, before setting down the tray in front of his futon as he slowly sat down.

"I thought you just helped out around the shop," Ichigo rubbed the back of his head realising how dumb he had sounded, "You're not related to Slipper-hat…are you?" he asked warily, after all he had cursed about the man often enough in her presence.

Laughing, Amaya shook her head, "do we look alike? No, Urahara took me in when I was ten and looked after me but they're my family…I'm sorry about last night," she fiddled with the leg of her jeans idly as she knelt there, "I was too scared to do anything…"

"Its fine," Ichigo looked somewhat uncomfortable either because he was wearing nothing but pants and a bandage around his torso, or because he was unused to being apologised to by her, "I remember you helped me didn't you? I could feel your spirit pressure…it was…warm."

Amaya blushed before clearing her throat and hurriedly standing, "well, you better eat up otherwise Tessai-san will complain. Don't try climbing out of the windows again, Hara-chan wants to talk to you first."

With that she hurried away feeling embarrassed herself now, but she also left feeling a little better about herself. Maybe she had been of some use after all.

Heading back into the living room where Urahara and Yoruichi were still sat talking in hushed tones, she wondered what they were talking about so quietly. Ururu shot past her suddenly, broom held protectively to her chest as Jinta gave chase, the red head yelling at her to come back. Grabbing the boy by the back of his shirt, she stopped him dead.

"Stop chasing Ururu or there'll be no dinner for you," she threatened with a hand on her hip.

Although at first he looked ready to say something he gulped at her narrowed eyes much like the intimidating older sister. Snickering mentally, Amaya turned her attention back to the two as Urahara stood still looking somewhat solemn. Did he really not want her to become a shinigami?

"You must be aware of what becoming a shinigami entails," Yoruichi's low voice broke through the silence, "I am sure you know about shinigami, yes?"

Nodding, Amaya recounted all she had been taught from their abilities with reiryoku and reiatsu, their zanpaktous and of course their hierarchy and rules. It was all text book really but it was everything she needed to know, what Urahara had taught her before she had even started high school. Yoruichi bobbed her head, the cat seeming pleased.

"Good, then you should be aware of the basics to do with Kido. I am quite sure even in a physical body you should be able to perform at least the lower level Kido."

Moving into the underground area as Urahara went to speak with Ichigo, Amaya couldn't help but frown at him as she climbed down the ladder with Yoruichi perched on her shoulder.

"Why does Hara-chan not want me to have anything to do with the shinigami?"

The black cat seemed thoughtful, remaining silent until they arrived at the bottom of the seemingly never-ending canyon beneath the shop.

"He just worries about you. The world of the shinigami is hardly without its dangers."

"I'm 18, he can't protect me all his life."

"That doesn't mean he won't try," Yoruichi chucked, "it is an amusing sight to see how much of a worried parent he has turned into. Now then," she leapt off Amaya's shoulder, landing on a low rock that looked like it had been cut in half horizontally, "assuming that Kisuke will be teaching the kid down here to get his powers back, we will only have a few days to get started. First, try and call on your reiryoku again like you did with Ichigo. To conjure Kido you must be able to use your spiritual energy at will."

Stepping away from the ladder, Amaya took up a spot in an open area of the rocky terrain. Trying to remember how it felt that rainy night, she closed her eyes to help. She could feel it again, the energy that felt just beneath the surface, lying in wait. Yoruichi could sense the difference, the cat's golden eyes narrowing slightly. Although she had guessed the girl was strong, she hadn't expected the reiatsu she could sense building up inside the woman.

"Good, now centre that and repeat after me. Hado #1, Sho."

"Hado #1, Sho!" Amaya opened her eyes, as she held her hand out forwards feeling the energy spring from her fingers in a gust of air that sent dust flying from in front of her.

Although it seemed somewhat pitiful Amaya couldn't help but stare in wonder at her hand. She had actually been able to perform Kido! The black cat also seemed pleased.

"Very good, at your level I would imagine you should be able to perform up to level 30 Kido. Although they will gradually grow more difficult, that Hado was only a simply way of pushing a target away however it is pretty useful in the right way."  
Strangely the cat's golden eyes were gleaming knowingly but she said nothing else on the matter, instead she began rattling off a list of Hado and their uses. Amaya listened intently but part of her wanted to skip ahead to the level 30 Hado, even though she was usually patient, after finally finding herself with power she wanted to be able to use it.

"Yoruichi-san!" Urahara's head poked out from the hole in the ceiling high above, holding his hat on his head to avoid dropping it, "I need to borrow Amaya-chan~!"

Sighing in annoyance at being interrupted, Amaya glared up at him, "what for?!"

He pouted down at her, "I need help delivering some supplies and Tessai-san won't come with me."

Yoruichi chuckled before leaping onto her shoulder as she made her way back to the ladder with a growl.

"You know he's doing this on purpose," she grumbled to the cat who nodded her head.

Once back in the shop, the cat left saying that she would return in a few days to continue their training much to Amaya's annoyance, but it was pushed back as she found Urahara waiting for her with an excited, childish smile, an umbrella under his arm to combat the rain that had once again appeared. She couldn't be annoyed at him for too long.

The rain had turned the sky dark earlier than normal but the two were dry from the onslaught as they made their way down the streets of Karakura. As Urahara was the taller of the two he held the large black umbrella over them both while Amaya clung to his side, a heavy box in her arms full of all sorts of things from sweets to magazines and music CD's. A strange delivery by some standards but she knew where they were going. Despite the rain there was silence between the two and it was most unsettling. Amaya continued to glance sideways at her father-like guardian but his hat was effectively hiding his eyes once again. Sometimes she thought he did it on purpose so she wouldn't know what he was thinking, and it annoyed her because it worked.  
"You could have said no."

Blinking in confusion, her bright emerald eyes stared up at him confused to which he chuckled lightly at.

"You could have said no when I asked you to come along."

"Oh…" guilt kicked her in the stomach, so he had heard or sensed her annoyance, "sorry…it's just, I've finally got a way of protecting myself and feeling like I'm not just a burden to you and the others who always have to protect me. I want to learn more so that you don't have to worry about me anymore."

One of his grey eyes peered down at her with understanding, a warm smile on his unshaven face.

"I forget how much you've grown up, I still remember you running around the shop complaining you were bored or trying to chase animals around the park, not to mention stopping to talk to everyone we passed on the way to school."

Laughing embarrassedly Amaya elbowed him lightly in the side, "I still do most of that, anyway I can't say no to you when I know you'll mope for the rest of the day. But don't worry, I'll make you proud Hara-chan."

His smile turned into an exasperated sigh, "stop it with the nickname! I'm not a girl…"

Smiling contently now things seemed to have been made up between them, Amaya rested her head against his shoulder as they finally came to a halt outside a large warehouse.

"Delivery for Shinji-baka!" she yelled out to the large doors that most could not see thanks to the protective barrier around the building.

Beside her Urahara snickered but her shout received the desired effect as they opened, a certain irate looking blonde dodging a flying sandal before glaring at the pair of them.

"Shut ya mouth," he growled, striding over to them and holding out his hand for the box, "why'd you have to bring her with you? I've got enough with the damned monkey hurling abuse at me."

"You know it's only because she likes you," Urahara waved his fan in front of his face, she swore he always carried that damn paper fan on him, "Amaya-chan only gives nicknames to special people."

He was only saying that because she had told him that when she had been ten years old. Shinji stared at him as if wondering if he was really stupid before shaking his head as Amaya dropped the box on him.

"I don't think Hiyori-san approves of being called a monkey," she said this loudly making the man cringe before a small blur exited the warehouse, kicking Shinji squarely in the back of the head with both feet.

Urahara cringed as the short, and usually angry, girl beat the hell out of the lanky blonde, Amaya merely snickered to herself.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update and a start towards exciting moments! :D Sorry if the first few chapters seemed a bit boring/slow but things are gonna hit the fan! Hope you all enjoy, please review :) Thanks for the reviews/favs/alerts so far! Also sorry if this chapter is a bit short, there will be getting a bit longer!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Four**

**An Unexpected Turn of Events  
**

Despite what Yoruichi had said, returning a few days later from whatever business she had left to attend to, her training had been forced to halt as Ichigo and Urahara took up the underground training area. Although it wasn't like they were pushed for space, it was mostly because Urahara had told her that the first few days it would be too dangerous for her down there, but he wouldn't expand on his answer. Still, she supposed she could not train downstairs also simply because it would have been harder to concentrate while Ichigo was running around destroying things with his new zanpaktou.

Even though he had lost his shinigami powers, and almost died from his wound, he had come back stronger than before and with his determination set. The shopkeeper had promised to send him to Soul Society within ten days to save Rukia from her captivity, three of those had already passed but Amaya had hardly been sitting around doing nothing. Even though she could not practice them she had managed to procure a book from Urahara to help her with her Hado, practicing the weaker ones in her room or behind the shop. Although she had not told Urahara yet, she had decided she would also go to Soul Society to help Ichigo. Friends looked out for each other. She had met Rukia several times and spoken only a few times to her personally, but she was a friend of Ichigo and the others. Besides she still felt somewhat guilty for not having done anything when she had been taken back to Soul Society, especially since she now knew that she faced severe punishment for giving Ichigo shinigami powers.

At the moment she sat watching Ichigo train with Urahara. Well, this training consisted of Ichigo running around trying not to get killed as Urahara swung his own zanpaktou around. Tessai was stood nearby just in case Ichigo ended up getting injured again while Jinta and Ururu had left to clean up the store above. With Yoruichi off helping Sado and Inoue, Amaya was finding herself a little left out, having already mastered the first ten or so basic Hado and Bakudo spells much to Urahara's surprise when he had caught her performing them in her room. That had been a lot of explaining and cleaning up after almost destroying the wall. Sighing, she toyed with the hem of her t-shirt, silver lotus flowers up one side of it, Amaya hoped they would hurry up and finish for the day soon. Urahara had promised to help her with her Kido training once he had finished with Ichigo for the day.

"Alright then," said shopkeeper clapped his hands together as he sheathed his sword, "that's enough for today I think!"

Ichigo didn't look pleased, scowling deeply despite the sweat that beaded his forehead.

"I can still go another hour. We don't have long Slipper-hat!"

"There's plenty of time," he waved his paper fan in dismissal.

Ichigo still didn't seem pleased. Feeling guilty once again, Amaya stood up and dusted off her pants.

"It doesn't matter Hara-chan, I can do it myself."

Before he could say anything she had already made it half way up the ladder, Urahara's grey eyes following her.

* * *

Music played loudly through her headphones that easily blocked out everything else. Sometimes it was all she needed to make herself feel better, some loud music and time alone. A 'teenager phase', Tessai had called it. It didn't usually take her long, after all most of the time it only took a few minutes of thinking about it for her to sort things out. And thinking about it she was acting a little childish but at the same time she also felt like she had the short end of the stick. She'd been given an opportunity to strengthen herself except now she couldn't go any further with it. Yoruichi was off teaching the others how to control their abilities, Urahara was busying himself training Ichigo and Tessai could not teach her because he had to be on hand to help Urahara. But she also knew that Ichigo's training was more important; it was up to him to go to Soul Society and save Rukia and there would be people there who were stronger than the Hollows he had faced so far.

She'd train herself. It would probably be harder but now she thought about it the more she knew that she was right. Amaya could remember the Kido and their incantations all she needed to do was find somewhere to train, maybe Urahara would know somewhere. With hands in her pockets, eyes ahead of her but not really taking in where she was going, her attention was suddenly caught by an unfamiliar reiatsu. Frowning, she pulled her headphones down around her neck and brushed her fringe from her eyes, looking around in search of the nearby reiatsu. It didn't feel like a Hollow. If anything it reminded her somewhat of the shinigami reiatsu and it put her on edge. Had they come to check that Ichigo was dead or that he had definitely lost his powers? Reason told her to alert Urahara but she wanted to check it out for herself first.

Treading softly towards the dark alley between shops she could sense the shinigami, her emerald eyes narrowed as she peered around the corner. There she stood with her back to Amaya, long auburn hair curling down her back and over her shoulders but Amaya's eyes flickered to the zanpaktou at her side warily. Thankfully she seemed to have not sensed her yet but the female shinigami appeared to be on the phone strangely enough.

"But taichou~!" she whined down the phone, "there's nothing here, can't I come back yet?"

Amaya could almost hear the low and yet somewhat adolescent voice down the phone who seemed to be growing aggravated.

"Matsumoto! Just hurry up and find that strange source of reiatsu Kuchiki was talking about!"

Stiffening, Amaya pulled back and leant against the cold wall with thoughts ablaze. Were they talking about Ichigo? Her eyes widened as a shadow suddenly loomed over her.

"Found the source of the strange reiatsu."

A male voice? She'd completely missed the man that was hovering above her in mid-air, a steely eye staring down at her, the other hidden behind a long, pointed fringe. Inside her jacket pocket her phone began to vibrate.

* * *

Urahara frowned down at the flip phone in his hand as the phone call once again went to voicemail. It was unlike Amaya to ignore him even if she was annoyed. She'd been gone an hour and despite himself he was beginning to grow worried, so much so that Ichigo had managed to slice his hat off of his head without him noticing. All of them knew he was worried despite outwardly seemingly the same.

"She will be fine," Tessai spoke as he passed, setting a cup of tea down in front of him and Ichigo, the orange haired teen drinking his quickly as he stuffed his face with rice balls.

"I could go looking for her if you want," Ichigo offered with a frown, "I bet she's-"

He was cut off as Urahara's phone began to chime. Immediately he answered, grey eyes widening at the sound of shouting over the other end.  
"Amaya, where are you?" he asked hurriedly, already on his feet surprising the two sat in front of him.

"Kisuke!" just the fact she was calling him by his name set him on edge, "I'm by the school…shinigami are after me…" she was panting from running, "there's two of them probably fukutaichou level."

"I'm coming Amaya, just remember what Yoruichi taught you," with that he hung up, grabbing his concealed zanpaktou with hard eyes that surprised the teenager.

"U-Urahara?"

"Shinigami are trying to capture Amaya."

He needed no other information, Ichigo was on his feet in moments along with Tessai, the larger man's shoulders stiff with worry. He couldn't let them take Amaya to Soul Society. Despite the teenagers inquisitive look he did not ask why shinigami were chasing Amaya, and for that Urahara was glad, he didn't feel like explaining right now when they needed to hurry.

* * *

Dodging a Bakudo that flew over her head, hitting a nearby streetlight that had come on with the darkening sky, Amaya cursed and hastily climbed up the school gates that had been bolted up for the summer holidays. Pulling herself over the top she stumbled before taking off running again with the two shinigami close on her tail. The blonde and somewhat stoic shinigami seemed more determined to catch her than the other, the woman hanging back in case Amaya decided to make a sudden U-turn. Finding herself in an open area Amaya cursed her stupidity. The two shinigami dropped down in front of her cutting off her only exit. Remembering Urahara's words over the phone, she tried her best to calm down. Having managed to call him had relieved her somewhat but she was still faced with two strong shinigami that, for some reason, wanted to take her back to Soul Society. She wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Feeling her reiatsu building up, the two shinigami shared a shocked look as Amaya held her palm forwards, holding her arm with her other hand.  
"Hado #31, Shakkaho!" without the incantation her Kido was weaker than it should have been but it did as she wanted, a ball of crimson energy forming at her palm before firing at the two who leapt aside to avoid the blast.

"She's using Kido?!" the one called Matsumoto stared in shock, "b-but she's human!"

Amaya's eyes widened as the other shinigami vanished, appearing behind her with a flicker. She remembered Urahara called it 'Shunpo'. There was no way she could avoid the blow that was to come. Almost futilely she turned her gaze out across the school grounds in hopes of seeing her saviour but she was alone.

"Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro!"

Six wide beams of light suddenly shot from his palm, shooting through Amaya's midsection and freezing her in place. There was no pain and she didn't know if that was horrifying, or the fact that the only thing she could move was her eyes and mouth. Matsumoto sheathed her zanpaktou with a small frown.

"Wasn't that a bit excessive Kira-kun? I mean she's just a human girl after all."

"I don't want to risk her trying to conjure another Kido spell," he replied calmly as he sheathed his blade into the air before him, a door to Soul Society opening up.

This wasn't looking good. Panic was beginning to settle in her stomach, just what was waiting for her in Soul Society? Why were they after her? And what had they meant by strange reiatsu? As the shinigami named Kira sheathed his zanpaktou, he cast another Kido, a rope of energy wrapping around her bound form before he released his other Bakudo. Pulled forwards by the shinigami, Amaya stumbled forwards towards the bright gateway.

"Why are you after me?!" she finally asked anxiously, looking between the two as several black butterflies fluttered from the open doorway and surrounded them.

Neither said anything however she at least was given a somewhat comforting smile from the busty shinigami, not that it did much to comfort her. As the three were engulfed by light, the shoji doors sliding shut behind them, Urahara's sandals touched the ground, one hand on his hat to keep it in place from his Shunpo while the other gripped his cane tightly. He had been too late. This rescue mission to Soul Society had suddenly become a double rescue mission.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews once again! :D Keep em coming! *rolls in the reviews* Hope you enjoy this chapter, that 'silver flash' will finally make his appearance ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Five**

**Captured and Confined  
**

The first thing Amaya was aware of as she stepped out of the gateway to Soul Society was a bright blue sky. After going from nightfall to sunrise not only did it momentarily confuse her, she was left blinking to protect her eyes. Her struggles had halted as soon as they had entered the gateway but she was hardly resigned to her fate. If Amaya was going to be stuck in the world of shinigami she might as well use it as a chance to try and give Ichigo some help with rescuing Rukia from the inside. Looking around curiously, Amaya tried to take it all in but the place was even bigger than she had expected. From where they had exited she could easily see the Rukongai districts that encircled the main part of the structure, a towering area with white washed walls and square buildings. Seireitei.

Feeling a light tug on the energy rope that bound her. Glaring at the shinigami who held the other end who only cringed a little at her look. Sensing several people around her suddenly she looked up to see their 'welcome' committee. One she guessed was the one Matsumoto had spoken to on the phone judging by his short stature and young boy looks, but the reiatsu she could sense from him was somewhat intimidating. Narrowed blue eyes stared at her somewhat curiously before nodding to the group of shinigami around him.

"Take her to a cell for holding, the twelfth division will want to run some tests before she's brought before soutaichou."

"Yes taichou!" they intoned as her bindings were released and instead replaced by heavy manacles, a long chain between them.

The short, white haired taichou turned to leave but Amaya called out to him.

"Wait! Why am I here?" she asked once again, "I haven't done anything!"

One of his cold blue eyes turned back to her as if wondering if to bother speaking or not. He was definitely not as young as he looked.

"It was reported that there was a strange reiatsu in the vicinity when Byakuya Kuchiki retrieved Rukia Kuchiki."

Amaya rolled her eyes having already heard this, what she wanted to know was what exactly fell into the parameters of 'strange reiatsu'. He seemed to catch on, sighing heavily with a frown.

"A reiatsu that was being concealed by strange means."

Before she could ask anything else she was being tugged away, the small captain walking away about his business. Amaya sighed and instead set on taking in her surroundings. She could try to make a break for it now but there was no point, not when it would be several days before Ichigo could even get to Soul Society; Amaya did not fancy running around Soul Society until he finally turned up. As they passed white washed buildings and crossed wooden floors of a division, Amaya couldn't help but feel an air of familiarity with the place. A sense of déjà vu. Shinigami passed her either side, some pausing to whisper and stare, clearly they didn't get much excitement lately. Matsumoto had left with the short captain but she had still been left with Kira, the somewhat stoic fukutaichou continuing to escort her. Led into a large room, a single small window close to the ceiling, a whole wall was simply metal bars. Thankfully they removed the shackles now that she was inside the cell but she was still trapped, the plain grey room despite being large felt constricting. Kira sent her one last look, a glimmer of sympathy in his visible eye.

"As soon as the twelfth division determine what you are and that you are not a threat, then you will be returned to the material world."

"Somehow I'm not comforted," she couldn't help but snipe with narrowed eyes.

A new reiatsu made its presence known, someone stronger than the fukutaichou and it only put her on edge.

"Oh? Sounds like the kitty's got bite," the man's voice was teasing, "this the strange one ya had to pick up?"

Her eyes fell on the newcomer, tall and thin, his squinted eyes seemed to be aimed at her behind his silver locks. There was something strange about him, be it the wide grin on his face as if he knew something no one else did – this idea was somewhat off-putting – or the haze in her mind that had appeared as she tried to get a better feel of his reiatsu. Amaya could sense reiatsu like others could, but she could also read them and through that she learnt to understand people better. The fact that his reiatsu was so murky put her on guard. Kira looked sideways with a small bow.

"Ichimaru-taichou? Yes, this was the source of the reiatsu Kuchiki-taichou sensed…although I cannot understand it myself, she seems to be able to use Kido."

"Oh?" now the silver haired taichou sounded curious, cocking his head towards her with that grin on his face, "well ain't ya an intriguing one?"

Amaya merely narrowed her eyes, stood tall in the centre of her cell refusing to let her anxiety show. Now she was stationary in Seireitei she could feel the number of strong shinigami who Ichigo would have to fight through; the hope of being rescued was already beginning to dwindle. The grinning man merely chuckled before walking away, his haori seemed to engulf his thin physique but her eyes were on the number on the back. Division three. And then she was alone. Amaya sat down heavily on the ground, crossing her legs with a weary sigh.

Sitting there gave her time to think; about how childish she had been when she had walked out because she wasn't being taught. She wished she could apologise but it didn't seem likely anytime soon. On a whim she took out her flip-phone despite already guessing that it would not work, she eyed up the flashing signal symbol.

"Of course there's no signal," Amaya could have slapped herself.

Still, as she stowed it away she couldn't help but lean backwards, laying against the hard wooden floor as she replaced her headphones that had thankfully not been taken. At least she had her music to pass time and help her relax for whatever would happen.

* * *

Matsumoto and Kira were knelt before the soutaichou, the imposing, high ceilinged first division housing all thirteen of the Gotei squads currently. A meeting had been called to talk about several things, one being the capture of Rukia Kuchiki and her punishment along with the human woman they had captured. All of the taichous and their fukutaichous had been called for the meeting, standing either side of the large hall silent and attentive. Well, most of them, Kenpachi Zaraki never looked attentive or remained silent for long when such boring matters were concerned. At the head of the hall stood the oldest of all Soul Society's residents, the soutaichou Genryusai Yamamoto. Although shinigami did not age at the rate as normal souls or humans, he was by far the oldest inhabitant with over two thousand years under his belt and his appearance reflected that, not just in the lines and creases around his face nor the long grey beard and moustache that easily stretched to his belt, but by the numerous scars that covered his body, most hidden but for the one across his forehead. The strongest of all the Gotei 13.

His wooden staff lightly hit the floor but due to the silence the sound echoed, sounding louder and almost making a few of the fukutaichous present wince.

"Third Division Izuru-fukutaichou, tenth division Matsumoto-fukutaichou. Report on your task in the material world."

"Yes soutaichou!" they intoned, even Matsumoto's usually carefree attitude was replaced by seriousness in front of the powerful shinigami.

"As Kuchiki-taichou's information hinted," Kira spoke up, "we located a strange source of reiatsu in the living world; a human woman who was able to use Kido."

There were a few surprised looks shared amongst those gathered before the somewhat soft spoken Ukitake spoke up.

"You mean to say that a normal human was able to replicate Kido?"

Kira nodded, "yes, although she skipped the incantation, she managed to produce 'Shakkaho' of a high level."

More muttering however it was silenced by Yamamoto's staff once again.

"You have this human woman imprisoned?"

"She is currently held in the tenth division's cells," Hitsugaya added, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Then let the twelfth division determine her ability and how she can do such things," said twelfth division taichou smirked excitedly, "report your findings immediately, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

"Of course soutaichou, I look forward to my new test subject," he replied with sick glee that made a few shudder.

Matsumoto couldn't help but frown slightly, he made it sound like he was going to dissect the poor woman! But she doubted that soutaichou would say anything against it, at the minute the woman was a threat that they couldn't understand, and to the shinigami that was a dangerous mixture.

With the meeting called to an end the divisions began to split and return to their own areas of Seireitei. At the start of the meeting there had been some hushed whispers and frowns at hearing Rukia Kuchiki's punishment was to be death at the hands of the Sokyoku. This came as a surprise as that particular death punishment was reserved for those with high spiritual powers, namely taichous. But then to end the meeting on the note of a human woman with a strange reiatsu that could use Kido? Things were growing strange around Soul Society and some were beginning to be put on edge; the calm before the storm seemed somewhat apt to the more perceptual of the shinigami. Most however took what was happening in their stride and without question.

Matsumoto watched as Mayuri left with his ever silent fukutaichou, the odd man muttering to himself with a sick grin. Obviously he was already planning on tests to run on the woman that was locked up in the tenth division, and for some reason this didn't settle well with her. Sighing as she crossed her arms beneath her bosom, she pouted thoughtfully. Maybe she could do something to help the woman whilst also getting some answers?

"Matsumoto!" her taichou's shout made her jump before turning to the short boy with a wide smile as a light went off inside her head, the grin took Hitsugaya by surprise, "what is it?"

"Taichou~!" she whined with clasped hands in front of her.

Somehow Hitsugaya knew he was not going to like what she was going to say.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews so far! :D Glad to see people are enjoying this fic and hope you continue to do so! More flashbacks are imminent (please tell me I spelt that right haha, my spelling/grammar can be atrocious sometimes if I'm not paying attention! So apologies for any faults that I miss) ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Six**

**Tales of Friendship**

_She was there again, running down the wooden corridors as her feet pounded against them, yet to learn the art of stealth. Young and small, she was once again on the search for someone only this time it wasn't her father. Living in the white washed walls she had seen many people in the past few days but only one had caught her eye. Still, Amaya refused to speak to anyone other than her father, and in that respect her search seemed a little pointless if she would not even speak to the one she sought. But after recalling the flash of silver, such a strange colour that had caught her attention like a magpie, Amaya had been curious to find the owner. Several times she had caught glimpses of a small boy, a little taller than herself and with a mop of silver hair that she couldn't help but stare at in awe when she saw him. But as soon as she caught sight of him, he would vanish. But not this time._

_ Amaya had become quite good at sensing reiatsu, something her father seemed proud of, often testing her by hiding, and after the brief encounters she had begun to tell the difference between the boy's reiatsu and everyone else. And now she had caught up. Smiling a little in excitement she slowed to a halt at the gardens she sometimes found her father milling, speaking with his taichou. Slowly picking her way towards the small, neat garden, she spotted him lounging against the tree. Amaya was about to make her way forwards when a voice behind her made her stop._

"_Oi, what are you doing here?"_

_Turning slowly, her wide eyes looked up at the man who had spoken, one of the shinigami who must have belonged in the building but she had not seen him before. He was joined by several others who looked quite menacing to the little girl. The man's eyes narrowed._

"_I asked you a question, kid. What are you doing here? Been in the material world a few months and this division's got kids running round it," he scoffed, "taichou must be getting soft."_

_Amaya took a step back, her little hands going to the necklace around her neck, a simple wooden beaded necklace that her mother had given her before she died. _

"_Don't ignore me kid," he growled, reaching down and grasping her arm in a tight grip._

_Crying out in pain, tears stung at her shining emerald eyes, "p-p-please let m-m-me go! I-It hurts!" she stammered out._

_ A flash of silver darted past her tear-filled eyes before a black clothed back blocked her vision. Even though she couldn't see him she could tell the boy was grinning._

"_Ya don't want to be doing that, her dad will get angry with ya."_

"_Why you…"_

"_Is there a problem?"_

_Amaya had never been so relieved to hear her father's voice, however the three shinigami visibly paled at his voice. Immediately she was released and she ran towards her father, colliding with his legs and hugging him tightly. Feeling one of his large hands lightly fall onto her back, she could practically feel his eyes on her arm that was now red from the man's grip._

"_Ya might wanna come with me," the silver haired boy was suddenly behind her, a smile on his face once again._

_Looking up at her father, his face blurred and dark, she noticed his nod and a light push from his hand. Slowly letting go of her father's legs with a sniff, she rubbed at her eyes before solemnly following the boy who suddenly offered out his hand._

"_Don't ya cry, those bullies won't hurt ya," he grinned before cocking his head lightly, "why were ya here anyway?"_

_Sniffing again, Amaya looked down before she found her voice again, "I…wanted a friend…"_

_He looked surprised but he shouldn't have been. Ever since she had come to the division she had been subdued but even before her mother's death she never really had friends that he'd noticed. _

"_I'll be ya friend," he continued to hold out his hand sideways to her as they walked down the corridors away from the steely voice of her father, "and I know someone who will like ya."_

_For the first time in a while a real smile began to form on her face, replacing the tears as she reached for his hand._

* * *

"Wakey, wakey!"

Amaya's eyes snapped open, confused for a moment at her surroundings before remembering what had happened. For a moment she thought she was still in her dream, the white walls and wooden corridors reminded her of her dreams. But that was just silly; they were only dreams after all…right? Pushing her headphones down around her neck, the batteries must have died on her mp3 player as there was no sound playing from them, and she sat up to find Matsumoto waving at her through the bars.

"You're…Matsumoto-san?"  
The auburn haired woman bobbed her head with a grin, "you can call me Rangiku, we never did find out your name."

Slightly suspicious of how nice she was being, Amaya debated giving her a false name just to be on the safe side.  
"Mana Kurosaki," she replied slowly, oddly the first name that came to mind, trying not to give away the false name but the woman seemed to believe her, "why are you here?"

"I thought you'd be hungry," she chimed, holding out a tray of food as one of the cell guards opened the door for her, "besides I wanted to talk."  
Of course she did. Still, Amaya took the food gratefully with thanks, digging into the pleasantly tasting breakfast. Matsumoto surprisingly sat down opposite her, eyes curious but unguarded, somehow Amaya couldn't completely push her away.

"So, do you know about Soul Society?"

Nodding as she continued eating, Amaya kept her eyes on the shinigami who didn't seem dissuaded by her lack of verbal response. She looked thoughtful for a moment, clearly wondering what to ask without having Amaya completely shut up.

"Listen," Matsumoto leaned a little closer so as not to be overheard, "the twelfth division have been ordered to check you out to find out why you can do Kido and why you have a strange reiatsu. Now trust me when I say you don't want them poking and prodding you, and that's putting it nicely."

Amaya cringed, pushing away the empty tray, "alright, I'll answer your questions as best as I can if you keep them off me."

The shinigami smiled with a nod, holding out her hand that Amaya shook.

"Deal," before she jumped up, brushing herself down, "I'll just go tell taichou you agreed and bring back some sake!"

"B-But I don't drink!" Amaya stuttered out in shock,

"You do now~!" Matsumoto chimed happily as she left.

Shaking her head in confusion, the brunette lay back against the ground wondering just what would happen in the next few days. Having agreed to answer questions she may have escaped the tortures of the twelfth division, but she doubted it would be that easy. There was at least three days before Urahara's gate to Soul Society would be complete and even then it was not likely that they would arrive that day. The precipice world was not to be taken lightly, this much she had been taught. Amaya had heard mutterings of Rukia's punishment, confused at the harshness of it but also as to why it was needed. She was aware that they only used Sokyoku for those at taichou level, and Rukia was hardly that! Amaya also didn't like that she couldn't sense the shinigami, there must have been something about the tower she was being held in that either blocked reiatsu or drained it. As Matsumoto returned, she was surprised to see not only two bottles of sake and two respective cups, but a bundle of clothing in her arms.

"Thought you might want some clean clothes," she grinned, "us girls got to stick together!"

Despite the slightly too big shinigami outfit that was handed to her, Amaya smiled and thanked her, she had just been thinking she could do with a change of clothing.

* * *

Preparations were half way through, the portal half built and charged while Ichigo spent his last days relaxing. Or relaxing as much as he could as his thoughts constantly drifted back to Rukia and Amaya being held captive in Soul Society. Even though at first the situation had felt dire, it had been multiplied when he caught up to Urahara that night several days ago to find him alone, the school grounds empty. Amaya had also been taken but why? When he asked Urahara that the man had simply replied that she was special but did not elaborate no matter how much he asked. Then again Ichigo understood a little, several times he had felt something strange from her, the clearest time had been when she had tried healing him after being wounded. But that didn't matter to Ichigo, she was his friend and he would bring her home along with Rukia. As he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling, below his room he could almost hear his family finishing up dinner that he had yet to eat, thinking back to when he first had met her.

It had been a normal day for the teenager who had just begun school, walking down the streets of Karakura on his way to said place with his bag slung over his shoulder. Sometimes he walked with Inoue however the girl must have set off earlier and so he had left to walk to school alone, not that he had minded. Half way to school he had paused at hearing what sounded like hushed crying. Confused and a little worried, the orange haired kid had slowed and peered around a corner to find a girl a few years older than him. She had been sat there with her arms around her legs crying quietly to herself, a Karakura uniform just visible beneath her jacket.

"O-Oi, are you alright?" he had asked slowly, not entirely sure what to do at the sight of the crying girl.

He had half thought she would run but instead she had looked up at him with bright green eyes before burying her head again.

"I'm scared…"

A familiar sense of protectiveness had hit him and he had immediately asked what of, half expecting her to name a group of bullies he had dealt with before. Instead Ichigo had been shocked when she had mentioned the giant masked monsters that he too could see, unaware at that time that anyone else could. After telling her this she had looked up at him surprised before he had offered a hand to pull her up. After that he had often seen her around school, sharing sightings of the Hollows and trying to help spirits pass on that they had happened across. When Ichigo had found she had no other friends he had been surprised however Inoue, Tatsuki and Sado took to her instantly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes up at the ceiling recounting Urahara's words. Even though he had noticed a small strain to his smile, the blonde man showed nothing else outwardly. He quite obviously wished he could go and bring Amaya back but for some reason he could not. Instead he had been given instructions to leave his window open on the 7th night. Only one day left.

* * *

**Hope you liked! There will be a few more chapters before Ichigo finally appears in Soul Society but things are already going to start kicking off soon ;) PLEASE REVIEW~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Halloooo again! Finally got round to updating (been busy with stuff, and going to be even more busy over the next week so apologies for any late updates). Thanks for the reviews/favs so far, please keep them up and I hope you enjoy! More trouble shall be descending soon ;) and some more familiar faces this chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Meeting with the Hidden  
**

"Morning Mana-chan!" Matsumoto chimed as she entered the tenth division's cells once again.

As always Amaya was awake by this time, she swore the auburn haired shinigami would have slept till afternoon if her taichou didn't wake her. For the past few days her new friend would deliver her breakfast and they would simply talk. At first she had been unsure of what to say and what questions she dared answer, but after talking with her for a while she began to open up naturally. It almost felt like she was talking to Inoue or Tatsuki. As Matsumoto had promised, they had kept the twelfth division from taking her away but even Amaya could tell that it would not last forever. Judging by the way Matsumoto looked anxious they had been pressuring them more today.

"Thanks Rangiku-chan," Amaya finished her breakfast quickly, running her fingers through her shoulder length hair to tie it back loosely, before daring to ask something she had been aiming towards since yesterday, "would I be able to walk around Seireitei today?"

Matsumoto blinked before shuffling where she sat, looking unsure but Amaya knew she'd cave-in. She had given the shinigami no reason to believe she was a threat and Amaya had no intentions of trying to escape just yet. Part of why she wanted to walk around was to stretch her legs and get some fresh air, not at all liking being in one place for so long, but it also gave her time to gauge whereabouts she was and how she could escape. After a few minutes of thinking, Matsumoto sighed and bobbed her head.  
"Alright, but don't get me in trouble!"

"I promise I won't," Amaya smiled thankfully.

With things cleared with her guards, Matsumoto claiming that her taichou had given them permission, Amaya slowly followed out into the bright city of Seireitei. For a moment she was blinded much like she had when she had first arrived but her eyes quickly attuned themselves. Looking around the tenth division barracks, she eyed up passing shinigami before realising that she was dressed like one, things would be much easier. Matsumoto slipped her arm through Amaya's startling the younger woman before being tugged along by her arm.

"I'll show you the best bits but only if you answer my questions," she waved a finger back in Amaya's face.

"Alright, alright," she harrumphed, feeling a smile fall onto her face as they walked out of the division and down the less crowded streets.

They didn't get far before the questioning began but out of her confines Amaya was almost eager to reply, enjoying the breeze and sunshine.

"Yesterday you said that you don't remember being a kid?"

Nodding, Amaya pulled a face, "the first thing I can remember is my ten year old self looking up at Hara-chan, he's my guardian."

"Hara-chan?" Matsumoto giggled, "isn't that a girl's name?"

Unable to stop her own giggle, she nodded, "it's my nickname for him, drives him crazy sometimes."

"Don't you ever wonder why you can't remember before that time?" the shinigami tapped her chin with a finger thoughtfully.

Amaya frowned in thought, of course she did but every time she tried to think past the darkness there was a burning pain in her chest. Spotting another division nearby she couldn't help but ask which it was.

"Oh that's the fifth division, the eighth is a little north of us and the third south."

"Isn't that a bit confusing?" Amaya asked.

The shinigami laughed in agreement.

As they walked past the fifth division something caught her eye, a small girl darting out of the gates with a large stack of paperwork in her arms. She spotted them, smiling warmly at Rangiku.

"Morning Hinamori-chan!" she waved to the girl who looked as if she wished to return the gesture but the paperwork refused to co-operate.

"M-Morning Rangiku-san," she slowed to a halt in front of them, looking up at Amaya who suddenly felt quite tall in front of the short girl, "Oh, I don't think I've seen you before…"

Rangiku cringed and was about to think up a cover story but Amaya was way ahead of her.

"I'm new from the eighth division, my name's Mana Kurosaki."

Hinamori's smile brightened, "nice to meet you Mana-san, I'm Momo Hinamori. I really should hurry and deliver these to the other divisions, I don't want to disappoint Aizen-taichou!"  
Just at the mention of the man's name the girl seemed to blush lightly much to Amaya's amusement. Looked like someone had a crush on their taichou.

"Why don't we help?" Amaya offered, feeling somewhat sorry for the girl and her huge stack of papers.

Once again Rangiku looked a little unsure but seemed to reach the decision that it couldn't hurt.

The three with smaller stacks of paper in their arms started making their way around the divisions. Amaya had to feel sorry for fukutaichous that had to perform this particular task. Seireitei was larger than she had first believed. Although Hinamori had suggested that using shunpo would speed things up, Rangiku quickly made an excuse knowing that Amaya could not do such things. Luckily it seemed Hinamori had already delivered some of them before she had run into them, all that were left were the third, sixth, eleventh and thirteenth divisions. Starting from the back Amaya tried to add to her mental map where they were going, but was constantly shifting her attention back to the two with her. Although Rangiku couldn't ask too many questions without letting the truth slip, Hinamori had taken it upon herself to ask some herself. Amaya had been forced to come up with a complete background, claiming she had transferred from the eighth division to the tenth and had come from one of the nicer areas in Rukongai. Although she was swift in answering even Amaya knew her lies were full of holes, she had never been a good liar, but Hinamori seemed to take them for the truth with ease. In all honesty she thought the girl just a little too gullible.

"What about you Hinamori-san?" she asked suddenly, turning the tables after growing tired of the questions, "I'm guessing you like Aizen-taichou."

Much to her and Rangiku's amusement the girl squeaked, turning bright red and almost dropping the papers in her arms.

"W-Why would y-y-you say that Mana-san?!"

Giggling, Amaya couldn't help but lightly elbow her in the side, "it's obvious Hinamori-san, I've known you five minutes but it's practically plastered all over your face."

Hinamori stared down at her papers with a small smile, her eyes seemed distant but the blush remained persistently.

"W-Well Aizen-taichou is…very dependable and kind. He treats everyone so kindly and likes to bring the best out in everyone…everyone feels safe while he is around."

Oh yes the girl was definitely enamoured to say the least. The two older women watched as Hinamori darted into the thirteenth division to deliver her paperwork leaving them outside to wait. Glancing around, Amaya recalled Rukia mentioning that she came from the thirteenth division.

"Ne, Rangiku-chan," she suddenly spoke up with a frown, "do you know why they are punishing Rukia so harshly?"

The shinigami looked momentarily surprised before also frowning, clearly she wasn't the only one who thought so.  
"Toshiro-kun said the same thing…he thinks someone is behind it."

That sparked her curiosity. Someone was behind Rukia's punishment? From what she had learnt Central 46 decided all punishments on the Spirit King's behalf, so unless someone had gotten to them…or perhaps even removed them from the equation. Shaking her head to rid those thoughts, Amaya reminded herself that it was none of her business; Soul Society could deal with its own problems.

As Hinamori returned they headed off again, making quick work of the next two divisions. Amaya had cringed at the eleventh division after sensing their taichou's monster like reiatsu, she hoped not to run into him, and the sixth division where Amaya had almost hidden behind Rangiku, trying her best to squash whatever reiatsu she might have been letting out. She could remember seeing the sixth division taichou, Byakuya Kuchiki, who had alerted Soul Society to her existence. Neither she nor Rangiku wished for him to know that she was running around Seireitei. Then came the third division. Likewise she had met the taichou and was not keen to meet him again, instead she and Rangiku hung back as Hinamori delivered the papers that Amaya had carried. The two were stiff until Hinamori returned, hurrying away before the silver haired man could poke his head out curiously.

By this time the sky was beginning to darken and they made their way back, pausing by the fifth division to bid Hinamori goodbye. Amaya could oddly say she had enjoyed the outing, not just because of the freedom but at the chance to speak to people other than Rangiku, not that she didn't like talking to said shinigami. Her first impressions of shinigami had been off, believing that they were all strict rule followers and would easily cut her down without much persuasion, but speaking with Hinamori, and even a few other shinigami they had passed who had spoken to them, her opinions had been wrong. Still, Amaya reminded herself that tomorrow was the deadline, the gate to Soul Society would be ready and then it would only be a matter of time before Ichigo arrived.

"Goodnight Rangiku-san, Mana-san," Hinamori bowed lightly to them, "thank you for your help."

"It was nothing," Amaya smiled until she suddenly sensed a new reiatsu.

If she had thought Ichimaru's reiatsu had been strange, this man brought a whole new level to it. Her eyes fell on the white haori before trailing to his smiling face, a kind look in his chocolate eyes before his glasses flashed in the fading light. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the Aizen she had heard of, but it was his reiatsu that put her on alert. Gin's reiatsu had been hazy as if hidden beneath a layer of itself, Aizen's was constantly shifting. It was hard to describe even to herself, the only thing she could think of was like looking through the surface of water. She could see one thing before it shifted and changed, and when she caught a sliver of something real it changed once again, hidden beneath layers and ripples. There was nothing good about something so thoroughly hidden.

"Mana-chan?"

Blinking, suddenly aware she had been staring, Amaya cursed herself mentally but smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

Hinamori was smiling broadly, "I was just telling Aizen-taichou that you both helped me with my work."

"Yes," his voice was low, like velvet, a voice that had probable ensnared many women, "thank you very much for helping my fukutaichou, it was very generous of you both. Do forgive me but I don't think I have met you before," he stared down at Amaya questioningly.

Once again she was almost lost in trying to read his reiatsu before snapping back to attention as he finished, "oh! Mana Kurosaki, ninth seat of the tenth division, I transferred from the eighth division a few weeks ago."

Almost immediately she could tell he didn't believe her, his smile twitching a little larger and yet he said nothing about it, merely inclined his head before bidding them goodnight and steering away his enamoured fukutaichou. Beside her Rangiku let out her breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That was close! Let's hurry up and get back, taichou won't have noticed we were gone!" she hurriedly pushed Amaya forwards.

However not a moment later after saying this there was the familiar yell of, "Matsumoto!"

Both women cringed and turned slowly to find the small taichou glaring icily at them.

* * *

As promised Ichigo opened his window that night, the cool night air a small breeze of relief. Tonight would be the night. He was one step closer to rescuing Amaya and Rukia. Staring out into the night sky his hand curled into a fist beside him. That's when he noticed something small in the distance. Narrowing his eyes trying to see better, they widened in shock before he hurriedly ducked as what looked like a paint bomb flew in the open window and smashed against his wall. To his horror what looked like blood slipped down to reveal instructions.

In Urahara's shop said shop keeper stood in the doorway of the small building, lazily waving his fan in front of his face. Although the thought of Ichigo's face as he received his message was amusing and brought a smile to his face, it dimmed as he thought about what was to soon happen. Although he didn't need to remind Ichigo that there was a lot riding on him, he also felt like there was something he needed to tell him, a message to give to Amaya. He knew she was strong, he had always told her this despite her abstinence, he knew she would be alright. It was what could happen and could be revealed that worried him slightly.

"We knew it would happen someday," Yoruichi spoke from his side, the black cat sat beside him, "it could not be avoided."  
"I know."

Golden eyes peered up at him knowingly, "but you still fear what she may think or do," he didn't need to answer, instead Yoruichi chuckled before turning and heading towards the cellar where the gate awaited, "do not worry Kisuke, Amaya is old enough and smart enough to take care of herself. And she could never hate you."

Urahara remained silent, his grey eyes hidden by his hat before he too turned to head downstairs to wait for Ichigo and the others. Whatever happened, something was going to change forever.

* * *

**Please review~! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hallo again! Another update finally, as I said updates will probably slow to about 1 a week since I'm back at University (and daaaaamn am I going to be busy!) I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there are some surprises (and probably not surprises if you read the original version of this haha), PLEASE REVIEW~!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Eight**

**Resistance and the Truth  
**

Two days had passed. Two long days sat in her cell without company. After being found out by Hitsugaya he had ordered Rangiku to his office while he sent Amaya back to her cell. Since then she had not spoken to the auburn haired shinigami, the guards delivered her meals and she was forced to remain there without music or conversation to keep her sane. Not only that but Ichigo should have made it through the portal by now and yet there was no news of any intruders. She guessed he had got caught up in the precipice world and it had knocked him behind schedule, Amaya could only hope that he wouldn't be too long.

Sighing, Amaya let her hair fall around her shoulders messily, the wooden beaded bracelet she usually wore was tied around her wrist for now. Staring down at the wooden piece of jewellery, Amaya couldn't remember where she had got it from, remembering she had it around her neck like a necklace. However with growing up it had become too small but for some reason she found herself unable to part from it, so instead she used it to tie her hair back or wore it on her wrist. It had always felt more practical to tie her hair back, feeling lighter somehow and making it easier for her to think. As such Urahara had joked that if she tied her hair back it was when she turned serious, often resulting in something being thrown at his head.

Thinking of said shop keeper delivered a kick to her gut. Was he worried? Did he miss her around the shop? Just thinking about home brought her mood down even further. She wanted one of his hugs that always made her feel safe and cared for, to hear his voice and his childish antics. Hearing footsteps her mind jolted back to the present, hoping it was Rangiku but at the same time knowing it wasn't. Instead she was greeted by several shinigami being led by an expressionless woman, a fukutaichou band around her arm. Amaya was slightly put-off by how emotionless she seemed and even her reiatsu felt bland and hollow.

"Mana Kurosaki," it seemed her fake name had been spread around, "you shall come with us to the twelfth division for inspection."

Immediately a sick feeling descended on her. Was this punishment for having gone for a walk around Seireitei? She hadn't even done anything to suggest that she had any ill intentions!

"No," Amaya narrowed her eyes, there was no way she was going without a fight.

Despite her adamant refusal, the flock of shinigami entered her cell with a pair of manacles at the ready. It was too early, Ichigo wasn't even in Seireitei yet, but like hell she would go quietly.

Seeing her opening, Amaya felt the flow of reiryoku inside her and grasped it at the ready. The fukutaichou sensed it too late.

"Bakudo #21, Sekienton!"

A blast of red smoke erupted inside the cell blocking all visibility but Amaya didn't need it. Feeling the reiatsus around her she darted past them all and out of the open cell door. Running down the hallways of the tenth division she had memorised the other day, Amaya made it out of the barracks only to find startled shinigami. They didn't seem to recognise her as a fleeing captive until the stoic fukutaichou from before appeared behind her. Sensing the attack Amaya ducked, rolling away from the swipe of her hand that would have knocked her out cold.

"What's going on?!" Hitsugaya yelled, appearing with Rangiku at his side, the latter looking shocked at the free Amaya.

Taking her chance once again, Amaya took off running down the right, following the maze of hallways until she was out of the tenth division, aware of those on her tail. Feeling something cold in the air, Amaya looked back shocked as what looked like ice raced across the ground towards her, aiming to capture her movement.

"Hado #1, Sho!" she yelled, aiming down beneath her in a move Urahara would have been proud of.

With the blast of air beneath her it sent her flying upwards and away from the ice, landing on a rooftop. Stumbling from the landing, she paused to try and catch her breath only for her eyes to widen as several shinigami used shunpo to appear in front of her on the roof. It almost felt like they were cheating.

"Give in quietly, Kurosaki," Hitsugaya warned with narrowed eyes.

"What happened to not giving me to the twelfth division?" she couldn't help but spit at him, "I gave you no reason to distrust me and I answered all your damn questions!"

His eyes narrowed but he said nothing and it only sparked her anger.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" the shinigami in front of her looked shocked as she pointed her palm towards them, reciting the incantation with surprising speed, "Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws," her eyes narrowed as she held the arm that she aimed towards them, "Hado #31, Sokatsui!"

It started off small at first, building tendrils of bright blue flames before they suddenly exploded from her palm towards the stunned shinigami.

They leapt aside but not before the huge blast of energy blew away the rooftop, tearing away at the nearby buildings and scorching the white walls. Even Amaya had been a little surprised by the strength behind it but it had given her time to run again. However as she stepped forwards someone appeared behind her, a hand falling onto her shoulder, somehow familiar.

"That's enough."

Amaya blacked out.

* * *

Yamamoto sat behind the desk in his office where a small amount of paperwork remained, the room around him huge in comparison to the little amount of things that it held. From one side he could overlook all of Soul Society however his attention at that moment was held by Mayuri of the twelfth division. It seemed he had finally got his hands on the captured woman.

"Report, twelfth division taichou."

"As you…requested," the word was strained, the man obviously not pleased by said thing, "I did nothing too invasive. But she is a curious one and I would be able to gain more detailed data if I could-"

He was cut short by the soutaichou's piercing stare. Even Mayuri who was the main cause of disquiet and uneasiness around people, could be silenced by the head of the Gotei 13.

"She is not a human," he cut to the chase much to his distaste, "she is in fact a soul that has lived in Soul Society."

The elderly shinigami's eyes showed mild surprise before he made a thoughtful sound deep in his throat.

"You mean to say that she is currently a soul residing in a gigai?"  
"Yes, one of _his _creations of course," Mayuri almost sneered, not even daring to mention the name he loathed, "however with the tests I could perform I could not determine the source of her unusual reiatsu, only that she is hiding something."

"And have you determined who she is?"

There were numerous records on the souls that had once lived and still did, in Soul Society, in easy reach for the twelfth division taichou. Had anyone else but the soutaichou asked the almost insulting question, he would have certainly turned them into a new pawn for himself.

"Of course I did!" before the smirk returned to his twisted face.

* * *

_"Time to wake up, my little Amaya."_

Starting awake, the first thing she realised was that she was once again in a dark cell. Looks like she hadn't got far in her effort to escape. And this time they had left the manacles on her wrist to bind her, the two manacles joined together by metal to provide less movement. She doubted her escape plan would work twice. Sighing wearily, Amaya sat up slowly feeling a little sore for some reason before looking down at herself. She was still wearing the dark shinigami clothing but was horrified to see she had been changed into clean clothing. Shuddering at the thought, Amaya was thankful to notice the wooden beaded bracelet around her wrist still. Deciding to remove it in case it caught against the manacles and broke, she awkwardly tied her hair back with it before letting her hands fall again in annoyance.

Just how long had she been out? A day or two? She couldn't tell and doubted anyone would answer even if she could ask someone. That's when she noticed something felt off. Before she could think of a reason for this she was drawn to her cell door as someone neared. A feeling of relief hit her as she noticed the bouncy auburn locks.

"Rangiku-san!"

The female shinigami smiled back at her before crossing her arms, "really Mana-chan, you got yourself into some trouble for what you did! I didn't expect you to be able to perform Sokatsui though!"

Smiling crookedly at both the scolding and compliment, Amaya shuffled on the spot, "so…I guess you're here to take me somewhere."  
Rangiku nodded, "a meeting's been called and I've been asked to escort you there," she didn't like the sound of that at all.

As she was released, several guards flanking them either side, Amaya found herself being led towards the first division barracks. Asking what had happened, her friend told her that Aizen had been the one to knock her out after sensing the trouble, and that the twelfth division had taken her. Amaya had shuddered at the thought only to stare at her in shock as Rangiku explained she had been unconscious for the last two days. That made it four days and still no sight of Ichigo! So caught up in this train of thought she hadn't realised they had arrived until she sensed the numerous, high reiatsus beyond the large, towering door. Things had gone quickly from bad to worse. As the doors opened Amaya took a deep breath and readied herself for whatever would happen. Urahara had once told her to show fear in the face of those stronger than you, is to admit that you are weaker. Only by admitting to that fear and rising above it was to grow stronger. He had wisely told her this that day she had first met Ichigo, however at the time she had been young and still afraid of the Hollows that had haunted her since she had arrived in Karakura. Only now did she really understand his words.

Stepping inside with her back straight she was at least determined to make sure that they did not believe her scared. Although she was anxious and a little afraid, Amaya would face it even if she wasn't as strong as those that lined the huge hall. Led into the centre of the room all eyes turned on her, especially those that had seen her that day she had been out with Rangiku and Hinamori, the latter looking shocked at her appearance. She stood behind Aizen, the brunette watching her curiously just like the others. Amaya spotted Ichimaru with his squinted eyes aimed at her, a grin on his face like he had known this day would come. Rangiku left her side to stand behind her taichou before all eyes were drawn to the elderly shinigami before her as he clanged his staff against the floor.

"You who goes by the name Mana Kurosaki," his low, gravelled voice was as imposing as anyone who commanded respect, the very air seemed to thicken with his presence, possibly due to his overwhelming reiatsu he kept in check, "you are aware of why you are here?"

Feeling bold as well as angry, Amaya shook her head, "no I am not. I don't recall having ever done anything to you and yet, on a whim, you order my arrest and take me from my home by force."

"You also attacked several shinigami two days ago."

"Wouldn't you if you'd been unjustly thrown in a cell?" she retorted with narrowed eyes.

"She's got spirit," one of the taichous from the side spoke up with a dry laugh, his monster like reiatsu informing her that is was none other than Zaraki Kenpachi, the taichou of the eleventh division.

"Silence," Yamamoto ordered, his eyes now open as he stared down at Amaya who tried her best not to shiver beneath his hard gaze, "although at the time, your capture may have been based on a whim, it seems it was not unfounded. You are not who you say you are. You have deceived us."

Amaya blinked in confusion, partially because he had said that they had found something strange about her, but also because he had called her a liar.

"I haven't lied about anything other than my name," she said truthfully, aware of the hurt look Rangiku was sending her.

Silently apologising, the emerald eyed woman looked up at the soutaichou once again only to feel his burning reiatsu spike lightly from clear annoyance.

"Yes, I am aware that your name is not Mana Kurosaki, and you are also not human. You were born here in Soul Society where you also died."

Now Amaya really was speechless, staring up at him with wide eyes before she shook her head, "what are you talking about? Of course I'm human, I live in Karakura town with Kisuke Urahara. My name is Amaya Urahara and I've never been to Soul Society before!"

Despite her own words part of her argued against this, that it wasn't entirely true and yet she didn't know how.

"Your body is a gigai that no doubt the traitor Urahara created, however the question has been raised that you died in Soul Society over a hundred years ago and yet you stand here."

None of it wanted to process in Amaya's mind as she almost shouted, "I'm not dead, I'm alive!"

"I can see you honestly do not know," Yamamoto sighed, a strange look of sympathy passing across his hardened face but it was gone in an instant, "you do not know who you are."

She couldn't even argue anymore, she just wanted it to end, for it to be another dream and that when she woke up the world around her would be fine again. That she hadn't been lied to. That these impossible things didn't sound possible or feel real. What if Urahara had lied to her? What if everything she had grown up knowing wasn't true? Had she been living a lie?

"Your name is Amaya Aizen, you died over a hundred years ago when you were the physical age of ten years old."

The world had crashed down around her in a blur of white noise, ignoring the looks and voices around her, they were no longer important for the moment. Amaya couldn't think straight, that one sentence sending her into dissaray, and she was no longer sure if her would could be put back together again. One thought revolving through her mind through the whirl of information.

'_I was lied to?_'

* * *

**Please review~! And hope you enjoyed it! I know some people will have seen it coming (from the original) but I thought I'd give it a different twist ;) More of Amaya's past to come shortly!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy, please review so I know you guys want more! :) I'd write a bit more but it's getting late and I'm tired hehe, forgive me! *falls asleep***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Nine**

**Unwinding the Truth  
**

The hall of the first division was a whir of conversation after they got over the shock, silence turning to uproar at what the soutaichou had just announced. Although the majority of those present had not heard of the mentioned name, those that did were staring at the silenced woman in shock and confusion. Amaya stood frozen to the spot staring at Yamamoto, trying to find some semblance of a lie behind his words. But there was none. In fact her mind was rebelling against her, filling in the blanks she had always questioned in her life. It made sense, why she had suddenly awoken only ten years old with no memories of her past childhood. Why she had the dreams of Soul Society and high spiritual awareness. Why she had a strange sense of déjà vu as she had entered Soul Society. But if it was true…that had been a hundred years ago! Amaya had been living in Karakura town for almost nine years now!

Unable to stop herself she glanced sideways to where she knew Aizen stood, his rimmed eyes staring back at her with a glimmer of shock. In fact she noticed many shocked looks around her, from the three oldest taichous Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana, to Gin and Rangiku. Had she known them all once?

Yamamoto's staff slammed against the ground, shaking the entire hall and immediately commanding silence.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Amaya Aizen?"

What could she say? That she had no idea what he was talking about; she had already said that. What did he expect her to say? Sorry for faking a death she had no clue about? Either way the soutaichou did not look pleased by her silence.

"Take her back to her cell, twelfth division Kurotsuchi-taichou," said man with his strange alien like face took a step forwards with a knowing grin, "prepare to have her soul separated from the gigai to determine the source of the strange reiatsu."

Two guards appeared and grabbed her arms however she shook them off with a glare, her anger sparking at the old man's words. Why did she suddenly have no control over her own life?

"I'm going nowhere until I get answers," she ground out between her teeth before her eyes widened as a hand suddenly fell on her shoulder once again.

Only this time she wasn't forced into unconsciousness. Looking up at Aizen she could see it somehow, the shadowed figure from her dreams, only now she could see him clearly.

"If you don't mind soutaichou, I shall escort her to her cell," he looked back at Yamamoto who was staring back with piercing eyes before nodding, obviously deciding that the taichou would not help Amaya escape.

She didn't fight as he turned her around and walked her out of the hall, his hand never leaving her shoulder. They were both silent as they left the first division behind until they reached the empty streets. Almost immediately Amaya stopped just as did the shinigami at her side, almost at the same time, but part of her didn't want to look up at him again. Even though something deep inside of her was saying that this man was in fact her father, she could remember nothing but the glimpses from her dreams.

"Amaya…" he was strangely calm for someone whose supposed daughter who had been thought dead, "look at me."

Refusing, she looked down at the ground with a frown. If she gave in and admitted to it being possible then it would mean something that she couldn't comprehend well. That Urahara had lied to her; that smiling, jovial man who had cared for her, held her when she had hurt herself and cried, helped her with her homework for school, told her that she had a family with them in the candy shop. One of his hands tilted her face upwards by her chin and she couldn't help but meet his eyes. For a moment she thought she could feel something amongst his shifting and clouded reiatsu, like a small spark of something warm but it was quickly wrapped up amongst the smoke and mirrors again.

"It is you Amaya," he suddenly frowned lightly at something, "you say you have been living with Kisuke Urahara?"

Unsure of how much to tell him, she took a step back from him, "for the past eight years, yes…I'm sorry but I really don't remember anything. I…I just want time to myself to think."

That was a terrible lie. Right now she wanted to be anything but alone but what choice did she have? It wouldn't be long before she would have her soul forcefully removed from her body and then what would happen? Not to mention she was confused by the man who was supposed to be her father, his reiatsu had put her off before and even more so now, unable to read it.

They had started walking again, she hadn't noticed when, it was strange how easily she fell in-step beside the bespectacled man. By now they were almost back at where she had been held, the tenth division was beginning to become a familiar place in her mind, when a thought suddenly fell from her lips.

"He said I died…a hundred years ago when I was a kid."

Aizen didn't falter, "I believed you had."

Amaya narrowed her eyes, "did you even care?" she couldn't stop herself, somewhat annoyed by his calm demeanour and his still illusive reiatsu, "because I'm really **not** getting that from you."

Now he did stop, eyes narrowing as he looked down at her, Amaya caught a glimpse of something dark before the light glinted off his glasses.

"Of course I did, why would you say that Amaya?" he raised a hand to lightly brush wayward strands of her hair from her face but she almost flinched back from him.

"Everything you say…you don't **feel** real!" she would have thrown her hands in the air if it wasn't for the manacles that still bound her, but what she had said seemed to surprise him as he looked at her shocked, "if I am your daughter then why can't you be straight with me?"

Several waiting guards stepped forwards to lead her into her cell, Amaya turned away from Aizen. This wasn't how she had imagined meeting her father and it was chipping away at her resolve to stand tall and defiant. Just who was her father, Sosuke Aizen? Maybe that was why Urahara had taken care of her, because she had been abandoned. Leaving the shinigami stood outside the building, Amaya waited until she was alone in her cell before she dropped to her knees, shoulders shaking as tears began to mark their way down her cheeks. Why had everything changed so suddenly?

Outside the brunette taichou sighed softly, adjusting his glasses as he finally turned to return to his own division. He had not expected this turn of events in the slightest. Would she be the wrench in his plans or a supporting beam? But her words continued to play through his mind. She had seen through his mask somehow. His daughter he had believed dead many years ago. He had spoken the truth when had told her that but he had kept his emotions well in check as always, never willing to let anything slip or his plan would crumble, one that had taken over a hundred years to perfect. That day had always remained in his mind, in a small deep area that he rarely ventured; perhaps if anyone knew the truth they would say that after that day he had lost all that held him back from his plans. And yet here she was, alive and well. The news that she had been living with Urahara had sent familiar stabs of anger through him. Of course _that_ man would have something to do with it.

A hundred years ago he may have spoken truthfully to his daughter however the woman he had been greeted with was an unknown. He could sense the strange reiatsu that had been commented upon, her strength hiding beneath the surface but there was also something else. She had grown into a fine young woman and looked like her mother in his eyes. All the more reason for him to keep her at arms length, he could afford no distractions, not even his own flesh and blood. Maybe it was better than she had no memory of her past. She would become an asset to him or just another in his way.

Not a moment later the sound of bells began to ring throughout all of Seireitei, bells that had not been rung for a century.

"Intruders in Soul Society! I repeat, intruders in Soul Society! Several Ryoka have arrived at the West Gate in Rukongai!"

* * *

Amaya raised her head from her arms, staring up at the high window just as she sensed Ichigo's impressive reiatsu along with Yoruichi, Sado, Inoue and Ishida. Relief washed over her, she only hoped they would be alright. Sighing deeply, she ran a hand over her face to wipe away the tears, her manacled hands clinking lightly.

"Amaya-chan?"

Blinking at the somewhat unsure voice, she looked around, her back facing the barred wall only to see someone unexpected stood there. If it wasn't the fact that Ichimaru Gin was stood there enough to surprise her, it was the lack of smile on his face. He seemed to notice the marks of tears on her cheeks before a small, strange smile fell onto his face.

"Ah…that's definitely Amaya-chan…"

Before she could ask what he was talking about he had vanished as quickly as he had come. Amaya shook her head tiredly, he must have known her from her before…perhaps that little silver haired boy she had once dreamt of? She didn't want to think anymore, her head was pounding but it seemed there would be no reprieve for her, as the fukutaichou of the twelfth division appeared not moments later.

They were taking no risks this time, her hands were kept in manacles as she was escorted out of the building. Along the way she noticed shinigami running this way and that, the alert had brought the entirety of Seireitei to life. Amaya noticed Rangiku as the auburn haired woman ran past, pausing as she noticed the entourage.

"Amaya-chan!" she looked as if she too wanted to say something but those around her refused to allow the woman any closer.

"She is to be taken to the twelfth division without delay," the woman named Nemu replied monotonously, "please step aside."

Rangiku pulled a face with her hands on hips but Amaya shook her head, managing to smile lightly.

"Maybe next time Rangiku-chan?"

The only friend she had made in Soul Society looked surprised before returning the smile with more gusto, "I'll bring the sake."

After this she may just want a bottle of sake to drown herself in.

Continuing on their way, Amaya kept her eyes down mostly, trying not to think about what was going to happen and instead focusing on Ichigo's reiatsu. He seemed to be fighting and winning until she had sensed Gin's murky reiatsu. Amaya had almost frozen as she felt it overwhelm her friend, the only comfort that kept her walking was the resilient ribbon that continued to stream from his direction.

"We are here."

Looking up at the twelfth division before her, it looked mostly like the others apart for a larger building that reminded her of the warehouse where Shinji and the others lived. Upon seeing the excited face of the purple faced taichou Amaya shivered but stood tall once again, determined to avoid showing her fears to the man she was beginning to greatly dislike.

"Hurry up and bring her inside!" he sneered, rubbing his hands together eagerly.

* * *

Amaya felt lighter somehow. Even though she was unconscious once again, everything felt…different. The reiatsus she could feel felt sharper, clearer and her own power felt closer to the surface, ready for use at the flick of her wrist. Of course it did not weigh up against those around her but just the sliver of hope that she could do something, the chance to be able to do something, greatly improved her mood. Perhaps it had not been a bad thing to have her soul separated from the gigai, something she still found strange considering how many gigai she had seen on a daily basis. She had never felt strange before, most likely because she had woken up in a gigai those years ago, but now she could easily tell she felt free as a soul once again. However with the separation, all the memories she had once forgotten began to flood in causing her to fall unconscious. She had last remembered hearing Mayuri's disappointment at her no longer being awake before the onslaught of memories hit her.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**As apologies for the late update (and the possibility it might take as long to update again, next week is gonna be quite busy for me *sigh*) here's another chapter. THE FLASHBACK CHAPTERS HAVE APPEARED! Hope you enjoy the looks into little Amaya's past with the adorable Gin and of course, DaddyAizen! There will be a few of these chapters that are scenes from the past, apologies if they seem to go too quickly, and once again please review! All reviews bring a smile to this tired and weary face *falls apart*  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Ten**

**Steps into the Past  
**

-_Over 100 Hundred years Ago_-

"Daddy! Daddy!" an excited, bubbly little girl bounced her way towards the door not seconds after her father had entered, leaping into his black kimono that all shinigami wore.

It took a moment before he chuckled and placed his hands on her back, a smile on his face as he adjusted his glasses. Behind her, her mother appeared from the kitchen, looking tired but smiling also at the sight of her husband and her daughter.

"Calm down Amaya, let your father at least come inside."  
Said little girl seemed too excited to care, grabbing Aizen's hands and pulling him with what little strength she had.

"Come on daddy! I want to show you what I can do!"

"Alright Amaya, alright," Aizen smiled down at his daughter, allowing himself to be tugged along into the living room.

They lived in one of the nicer areas of Rukongai, district 12, in a small house that Aizen had owned. After he had met his wife, Mana, they had moved into the residence but he rarely spent time there, his appearances growing more sparse until Amaya had come along.

It had been one of those days that Mana had seen true emotion in the man she _had_ loved. Nowadays he often came home from his work in the fifth division to see his daughter, however he breezed past Mana who refused to look at him. Despite the smiles things were hardly favourable in the family but the youngest of them was oblivious to the strife. Mana was one of the few who _knew_ Aizen and although initially she had taken him for what he was, always believing that everyone deserved a chance, she had found herself feeling more and more withdrawn and not just because Aizen seemed to have grown bored of her. She was normal, not a shinigami, but their daughter was fast on her way to becoming one with the way she learnt things so quickly. In fact that was what she had to show her father.

Getting her father to stand in the living room, a look of concentration fell over the little girl's face, puffing out her round cheeks as she focused on her plush doll that sat on the table between her and Aizen.

"Hado #1, Sho!" she almost ordered the words out comically but Aizen arched an eyebrow in surprise as the plush was sent flying off the table and towards him.

Catching the plush rabbit, Amaya suddenly looked up at him expectantly, her hands behind her back clearly looking for some sort of input. Aizen smiled and knelt down, resting his hand on top of her head and handing her the plush toy back.

"Very well done, my little Amaya."  
Grinning widely she leapt on him with a hug, knocking him backwards to his surprise but Amaya merely giggled.

"I'm going to be a shinigami and be as strong as daddy!" she exclaimed proudly.

Aizen stared down at her, Mana noticed a look in his eyes that she didn't like. She almost made to grab her daughter, wanting her away from the man who would only use her. She no longer loved him but Amaya was too innocent to know anything else.

"Be yourself, Amaya," Aizen's words surprised Mana, the dark haired woman clutching at her kimono tightly, "daddy will love you no matter what."

Amaya merely pulled a face, "I still want to be like daddy!"

* * *

Mana had been feeling under the weather for a few days now and so had been sent to a nearby doctor for help. Although Amaya did not like the sight of her mother ill, Aizen had agreed with his wife that they could not leave Amaya alone in the house and so with slight trepidation, took her to the fifth division with him the next day. To say Amaya was excited had been an understatement. The young girl was barely contained by her father's hand, bouncing on the balls of her feet as if she wanted to take off running down the corridors. Even Aizen was struggling with the easily excitable girl.

"Amaya, be careful," he warned with a sigh as he finally gave in and released her hand.

It was a mistake on his part as within seconds she had darted forwards only to run straight into his taichou. Amaya stumbled backwards, staring in shock up at the man shrouded in a long white haori, admiring how long his straight blonde hair was.

"Daddy," she suddenly giggled as she ran back towards Aizen, "he looks like a girl."

Despite himself he couldn't help but smile but Hirako Shinji had heard the young girl's words and looked appalled.

"What? Who the he-" he paused for a second before carrying on with difficulty as he forced himself to omit any curse words, "who is this Aizen?" he asked stiffly, eyeing the girl with a glower but she merely giggled again.

"Forgive me, Hirako-taichou," Aizen inclined his head lightly with a hand on the top of Amaya's head, "this is my daughter Amaya, I had to bring her so that she would not be home alone today."

Shinji arched an eyebrow before snorting, "what woman would have…" he trailed off again, clearly struggling with keeping his language clean before he growled, "fine, whatever. Just make sure she doesn't get in anyone's way."

"I promise I won't!" Amaya suddenly piped up, looking up at the tall man pleadingly, "please don't be angry with daddy."

He looked shocked at the little girl, clearly wondering how anyone so sweet and innocent could be related to the one man he could never trust. Somehow her shining, kind emerald eyes ate away at his foul temper.

"Alright kiddo, don't get worked up," he rubbed the back of his neck wearily just as Amaya dashed forwards and hugged his legs.

"Thank you Mr Girl!" he cringed at her nickname but awkwardly patted her back before she hurriedly grabbed Aizen's hand, asking to see more of the building.

Shinji looked after them with a thoughtful look, perhaps that little girl of his would be good for Aizen. Or perhaps it would be best for him to take the girl away before something terrible happened to her.

* * *

After Aizen had given her a quick tour of the division, giving her clear instructions to not wander outside the division while he got to work, Amaya had nodded with a promise. Her curiosity was always troublesome. Sighing, Aizen sat behind his desk where a mountain of paperwork was already awaiting him. He doubted that he would get half way before his idiotic taichou ordered him to follow him around Seireitei, refusing to let him out of his sight for too long. Amaya slowly wandered the corridors of the fifth division, watching shinigami pass with wide eyes but none of them really intrigued the ever curious girl. In her mind she had already met the most interesting of the fifth division other than her father. And so despite her words she ventured out past the fifth division gates.

For a moment the young girl thought her father would be behind her as she took her first step out however she was alone. With growing confidence and a grin, Amaya took off running through the white paved streets. Seireitei was even more beautiful than she had believed! She passed a few shinigami who stared at her a little surprised as she ran past, not used to little girls in dark green kimonos running freely around Seireitei, her long brown hair flying behind her. Amaya usually found it hard not to find a reason to smile, the little girl often optimistic and at that moment she was looking for a new friend. Sensing two vague reiatsus it felt like they were being hidden to her confusion, stopping at the bottom of a cliff face. By this point she was already far away from the fifth division but she barely noticed the distance, instead she stared wide-eyed up at the cliff face only to see a cave up above where she could sense the two people. It would have been easier to go elsewhere but for some reason these two felt more interesting to her. Pulling a face, Amaya lightly slapped her cheeks before she reached up and grabbed a rock that stuck out from the cliff, pulling herself up and beginning her way upwards.

Inside the cave two shinigami trained _lightly_ with each other, trading blows with their fists and feet. One such was being pushed back, stumbling from a kick he had blocked before falling over unbalanced. The woman he was sparring against snickered, standing above him with hands on her hips, golden eyes amused.

"You've still got room to improve, Kisuke!"

"Ouch," he cringed, rubbing the back of his head and ruffling his mop of blonde hair before pouting up at his friend, "that's no fair, Yoruichi-san!"

The cat-like woman stuck her tongue out with a victorious grin before she pulled him up. Urahara brushed himself down whilst looking around the area they had been training in for the last hour. It was well hidden and masked their reiatsus, proving both a secret hideout and a quiet place to train. And yet strangely enough he could sense someone approaching. Yoruichi also seemed to notice, arching an eyebrow at the entrance of the cave, both of them ready for the intruder.

"Finally!" a little girl cried exasperatedly as she pulled herself up to the level of the cave floor only to pause where she hung over the side, blinking at the two who shared shocked looks at the little girl, "ah, found you!"

Her eyes widened as the rock her foot was perched on broke away and she began to fall only for a hand to grab hers and pull her to safety.

"What were you thinking coming up here?" Urahara stumbled out his words as he set her down on her feet, "h-how did you get up here?!"

"She climbed of course, idiot," Yoruichi hit him over the head before towering over the girl with a grin, "what's your name kid?"

"Amaya!" she beamed up at the pair of them, "I sensed you both up here and thought you were weird."

Urahara gaped at her before crouching down to eye level, rubbing the back of his head nervously, not entirely sure how to deal with the girl, "it was dangerous to climb up here, come on, I'll take you back home. Where is it you live?"

Amaya pouted much to the older woman's amusement before grumbling, shuffling on the spot with her hands behind her back, "in the 12th District…but daddy works in the fifth division…he'll be mad if he finds out I left," she suddenly sniffed with shining eyes, "I-I just wanted to find a friend, it was boring on my own. Since mummy had to go to the doctor's daddy took me to work but he's too busy to play with me…"

Urahara looked up at Yoruichi who merely grinned and smacked his back loudly making him wince.

"Don't you worry! This guy will be your friend and play with you, won't you Kisuke?"

Laughing nervously at the command behind his taichou's words, he nodded before smiling warmly at the girl who was beaming with joy. To his surprise she leapt on him with a hug.

"Thank you! What's your name?"  
"Kisuke Urahara, third seat of the second division," he introduced seriously which only made her giggle as she stood back and bowed.

Not moments later she was on his back, Urahara holding her in place before he jumped off the ledge outside the cave, falling down towards the ground much to Amaya's excitement as she laughed the entire way down. Yoruichi watched with a coy grin not failing to notice Urahara's own smile at the little girl's joy. But both of them had sensed her reiatsu, quite strong for a child her age, perhaps she would be on her way to becoming a shinigami?

Unfortunately it was beginning to grow dark but not before Amaya had spent time riding on Urahara's back, the blonde haired shinigami pretending to be a horse as they darted across Seireitei with shunpo. Amaya had said she felt like she was flying to his amusement. He couldn't help but silently wonder just who this little girl was who had managed to climb all the way up to their secret cave by herself, not to mention claiming to have sensed them, she must have had exceptional sensory abilities. Still, he could not say that he had not enjoyed playing with young Amaya, showing her the sights around Seireitei and even somehow being roped into a quick game of football with some other kids. He noticed at first she had been wary of playing with the other children but with his nudging, she joined in and seemed to enjoy herself. But with the darkening sky she protested that they had to hurry back to the fifth division or her father would know she had disobeyed his orders. Somehow Urahara believed that her father would know but said nothing as he walked towards said division, a sleepy Amaya on his back. Smiling softly back at her, Urahara wondered if this was what it was like to have a child.

"Will you play with me again?" she asked sleepily, worn out from the day.

"Of course I will! And maybe next time Yoruichi will play too, she's very good at tag."

Amaya grinned tiredly, "that sounds fun Hara-chan."

Cringing, he pouted, "don't make me sound like a girl, Amaya-chan!"

She merely giggled until he stopped outside the fifth division, gently setting her down as she rubbed her eyes before smiling up at him again.

"Bye bye, Hara-chan!" she waved, the motion reciprocated before she took off running, heading back towards where she could sense her father.

Catching up to him just as he left the main building, Amaya leapt forwards and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Ah, there you are Amaya," he chuckled lightly, placing a hand on her back like he usually did, "did you have fun today?" she nodded furiously before he looked down at her sternly, "did you stay in the fifth division?"

Amaya cringed, looking down at her feet knowing that she could lie but she never liked lies, instead she looked up and met her father's eyes, "no daddy, I'm sorry. But it was okay! I made a new friend, Hara-chan, we had fun!"

Aizen looked surprised at her honesty, silently wondering who this 'Hara-chan' was before smiling down at her.

"Thank you for not lying, Amaya. But I am still disappointed that you left the division."

Looking up at him with wide green eyes, she watched as her father pried her arms from him and began walking, ordering her to follow. Feeling her eyes beginning to string, Amaya followed with heavy feet, sniffing with the effort not to cry. This continued for at least five minutes before Aizen sighed, stopping and suddenly turning to pick her up in his arms, easily carrying the little girl who hung onto his kimono as she continued to sniffle.

"Do not cry, Amaya. This was a lesson to not promise something when you do not intend to follow through with it. Next time tell me if you plan on wandering Seireitei," he told her quietly, a light scolding tone to his voice but it was how he had always taught her and he would not change.

"I'm sorry daddy," she continued to struggle against the tears as he carried her home however by the time he reached the house she was already asleep.

* * *

**Please review~!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hallo again! Another update (finally...) I hope everyone still enjoys this fic! Amongst doing University work, other commitments and my cosplay stuff I have yet to write many more chapters hehehe... Although do not worry! There are still a few chapters left before we reach the end of what I've pre-written so hopefully (with this being a weekly update now) I should be back on track once this busy month is out of the way. For some reason life decided to say "Oh hey, it's October. Time to make this month HELL ON EARTH." ...yah...anywho! Hope you enjoy this chapter, please review! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC  
**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Continuing the Past  
**

-_Over 100 Hundred Years Ago_-

"Mummy…Mummy?" Amaya wandered her home in confusion, pulling her dark blue kimono up slightly to avoid tripping as her mother had told her to do after many accidents.

Everything was silent. To anyone older than the little girl they would have known something was wrong but Amaya was innocent and naïve. She had tried to sense her mother's faint reiatsu but could not understand why she could not. Amaya had always been able to sense someone's reiatsu, no matter how small, and so it confused her that she now could not. Padding softly through the house in her socks, Amaya peered through each doorway in hopes of finding her mother.

Making it to the stairs, Amaya frowned at a sound she heard from above.

"Mummy?" she called but there was no reply.

Amaya had taken one step before an arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. Squeaking in surprise, she didn't fight as the familiar reiatsu of her father wrapped around her as he pulled her to his chest. Looking up at him with a smile, about to ask if he would help find her mother, she stopped at the strange look in his eyes. She had never seen her father look like that.

"Amaya, go and find your friend Hara-chan and play with them," he told her sternly but strangely emotionlessly.

Frowning, she began to feel worried, walking towards the door to collect her sandals, "why daddy? Are you going to find mummy?"

"Please do what I ask, Amaya."

"O-Okay daddy," she hurriedly ran out of the door in search of Urahara however she didn't get far before she stopped and smiled in realisation.

She could find her mother easily. Turning back towards her home Amaya put to practice her climbing skills she had used a few months ago to find Urahara and Yoruichi, carefully climbing up the tree beside their house before jumping from a thick branch and onto the balcony of her parent's room. Amaya caught sight of her mother's long black hair on the bed and beamed.

"Are you sleeping mummy?" she asked as she pulled open the door and stepped inside, bouncing over to her mother's side, not noticing the crimson that marred her mother's kimono in the dark room, nor the bloody katana that lay barely hidden beneath the bed.

Instead Amaya lightly shook her mother's shoulders, her smile turning into confusion.

"Wake up mummy! Mummy?"

"Amaya."  
Turning to look at her father who stood in the doorway, his eyes dark before he motioned for her to come to him. Slowly Amaya moved from her mother, looking up at Aizen confused.

"Daddy…why won't mummy wake up?"

* * *

It had been weeks since her mother's death and although Amaya had closed herself up to the world, she desperately tried to find something to pull her back out. Her father helped somewhat but he was often busy and it left her alone. Amaya had never truly been alone though, not when she could sense the reiatsu of everyone around her, but it did not stop her wishing she had someone with her. She hadn't even seen Urahara for a while, the blonde haired man having appeared shortly after her mother's death to console her, but she had heard he was busy being a taichou now. Instead Amaya had sought someone she had glimpsed when her father had first brought her back to the fifth division where she would now stay. Neither of them wanted to remain in that house. And it was then she made a new friend, the grinning boy who looked her own age who had stood up for her before Aizen had appeared.

Amaya was currently sat in the gardens of the fifth division once again with Gin, the silver haired boy practicing with his short zanpaktou while she watched in awe. He never practised around others however he had told her that he didn't mind her watching.

"You're really strong, Gin-kun!" she clapped her hands together with a smile, "I wish I was as strong as you."

Said boy cocked his head towards her with a frown, "ain't ya going to the academy?"

"Daddy says I can in a few months," she pouted, "daddy's teaching me stuff before I go like all about Hollows and Kido!"

"Oh, lucky you," he admitted but he didn't sound particularly jealous, instead he grinned and pulled her over to him, "why don't ya try with my zanpaktou?"

Amaya stared at him with wide eyes, "are you sure?!"

He merely nodded while she grinned sheepishly, taking the small zanpaktou, she couldn't help but giggle before waving it around as if fighting imaginary Hollows. Gin chuckled before falling silent as he watched her, somehow she could tell he wanted to say something and stopped waving around the deadly piece of weaponry.

"What's wrong?"

"Do ya like ya dad?"

It seemed like a funny question to her and it made her pull a face, "of course I do! Daddy can be a bit strict but…I love my daddy and he loves me."

"Are ya sure?"

The boy was shocked as she suddenly dropped his katana, staring at him shocked before angry tears began to form in her eyes.

"H-How can you say that?! Gin-baka!" she yelled before turning and running.

"Ah! Wait Amaya-chan!" he cried, trying to stop her but she was already gone.

Sighing, he sheathed his zanpaktou before running off to find her. Gin didn't like seeing someone cry, even more when he had somehow become the cause of it, it reminded him of Rangiku who he had begun to miss, his friend still in the Academy. In a way he too had been glad when Amaya had found him, unaware that he had wanted anyone to do so, but when she had asked him to be her friend he had leapt at the idea. Until he found out that she was Aizen's daughter. Even the young boy wondered how such a kind hearted girl could be _that_ man's flesh and blood. That was why he had asked her that question he now wished he hadn't, he had seen a side of Aizen he doubted she had. His true side. And he didn't want to see another friend hurt because of him.

Amaya stared angrily at the white washed wall, hugging her knees as she sniffed and rubbed her eyes stubbornly.

"Stupid Gin…why did he say that?"

She couldn't understand the mean things people sometimes said about her father. Although most loved and admired him, there were a few she caught saying otherwise. Once such was Shinji, her father's taichou, she had overheard him talking with some of his friends from the other divisions. Amaya didn't usually listen into people's conversations but when she heard him talking about her father she had stopped in her tracks curiously. His words were still clear as day in her mind. He had told them he believed Aizen had killed her mother. Of course Amaya had leapt in on the group, startling them all as she looked at them angrily, telling them that her father would have never hurt her mother before running away. It seemed like something she was doing more of nowadays; running away.

"Amaya-chan."

Jumping at the quiet voice, she looked up to see Gin now stood there, not having sensed him due to her thoughts.

"I'm sorry Amaya-chan, forgive me?" he asked with a half smile.

Amaya puffed out her cheeks and looked away childishly but Gin had seen that she had been happy to see him. Leaning forwards, Gin grinned at her.

"I'll show ya how to use a katana."

Smiling slightly, Amaya turned back to look at him, "okay…" before she jumped up and grabbed his hand, "let's hurry! I'm meeting Hara-chan in a bit!"

Gin's bright blue eyes opened in surprise as she tugged him along by his hand, surprised at the sudden move and how quickly her mood had changed. A smile grew onto his face once again.

"Ya really interesting, Amaya-chan."

She looked back at him with curious eyes but said nothing as they continued running, not entirely sure of where they headed.

* * *

It hadn't been long before he had introduced her to another young girl of their age. Amaya had been somewhat jealous that she too had finished Shinigami Academy, the bouncy haired girl who had been surprised to see Amaya hiding behind Gin when they first met. Rangiku had smiled warmly and said hello to the smaller girl. It didn't take Amaya long to warm up to the slightly taller girl and often found herself spending her time in their company, but Amaya remembered the day when it had been growing late but she had been determined to find Urahara.

"Ya dad will be angry," Gin warned, following slowly behind her, Rangiku beside him with her hands behind her back.

"Don't you listen to the spoil-sport!" Rangiku urged with a grin, "you want to find your friend before you go home, there's nothing wrong with that….why do you want to find him again?"

The brunette girl swung her arms as she walked, following the reiatsu she could sense with ease. She had not really told them why she wanted to find Urahara, merely started walking and they had followed to her surprise. Amaya had never been so happy to have friends who followed her without reason or excuse.

"It's his birthday!" she grinned, pulling a small package from the obi of her kimono, waving the small wrapped present at them, "I want to give him his present before I go home!"

"Aw you're so nice Amaya-chan!" Rangiku beamed, "I'm sure your dad will understand then!"

The silver haired boy merely followed silently, not bothering to say that Aizen would still probably be annoyed. He had already scolded Rangiku for having a rebellious affect on Amaya but it seemed he had been ignored. Gin didn't want her getting in trouble with her father, not when he knew what the man was capable of, and even he did not know if the fact she was his daughter would protect her. Such troubling thoughts for one so young.  
"Something wrong, Gin?"

He blinked, surprised pale blue eyes meeting emerald orbs, Amaya had stopped to look back at him curiously as if sensing his thoughts. It was a little strange how attune she was to the people around her sometimes.

"Nah," he grinned before pointing over her shoulder, "is that him over there?"

Amaya whipped round just in time to see a white haori slipping through a doorway into one of Seireitei's restaurants, she could also sense Yoruichi and several other reiatsus inside, no doubt they were there to celebrate his birthday. Grinning at having reached her goal, she took off running towards it almost leaving the two behind.

"Oi wait up!" Gin sighed while Rangiku merely giggled, quickly following after their smaller friend.

Edging her way into the restaurant, Amaya's wide eyes took in several of the patrons she did not know, shinigami and residents of Rukongai alike. A few glanced at them in surprise, not expecting kids to be there at this time but also because Amaya darted past them on Urahara's heels. She quickly found his table to the back of the building, several shinigami sat around the large table although there appeared to still be a few spaces. Amaya recognised most of them, Yoruichi was sat beside Urahara, a tier of empty bowls already in front of her, accompanied by a shinigami she believed was Urahara's lieutenant. She was around her own height, not looking much older funnily enough, her blonde hair in spiky pigtails but a hard look in her eyes as she glared at the nervously laughing Urahara. There was also another shinigami with them who looked as if he wished to be elsewhere, his face a deathly white colour but for a purple strip across his eyes and…well he was generally strange looking to Amaya.

Finally the group seemed to notice their presence, two of them looking surprised and yet a the same time they knew they shouldn't have been at the appearance of a certain young girl.

"Amaya-chan! What are you doing out here at this time?" Urahara asked with a grin despite attempting to chide her for being out late.

She smiled back at him, her hands behind her back, "I had to find you before I went home."  
"Won't you father worry?"

She merely shrugged before holding out her small present to him, "happy birthday Hara-chan!"

For once he didn't cringe at the nickname, the same couldn't be said for her two friends behind her and the others at the table who snickered lightly, instead he stared at the small present with surprised eyes. Slowly he took the package with a small smile.

"You shouldn't have, Amaya-chan."

"It's for being my first friend!" she admitted sheepishly, kicking the ground at her feet but watching him unwrap the present from the corner of her eyes.

Urahara almost didn't want to unwrap it, just the fact she had gone looking for him to give him a present for his birthday, made him want to hug the little, kind girl. Truly she was a rarity these days, someone so innocent with good intentions in everything she did. He only hoped she would never change. Inside the small box was a small key ring of a blue bird that looked much like a species found in Soul Society he often heard singing outside his division. Taking it from the box, Amaya was beaming proudly as she stepped forwards.

"I made it, Gin helped me with the carving and Rangiku with the painting! I thought you'd like it."

"I love it Amaya-chan!" Urahara grinned just as Amaya leapt on him with a relieved hug, obviously worried that he wouldn't like it beneath her smile.

Smiling warmly, he held the girl back, "thank you Amaya-chan. I'll show you something special tomorrow if you come by my division."  
Nodding in agreement, Amaya suddenly blinked as a familiar reiatsu appeared behind her.

"Already started eating without me? Jeez, you damn pigs."

"Shut your face!" the short shinigami opposite Urahara yelled making Amaya jump.

Shinji strode towards them, arching an eyebrow at the sight of Amaya hugging the birthday boy, but her eyes were on the man behind him. Her father showed only a glimmer of surprise at her being present before it vanished, turning into a smile; and yet she still knew she was in trouble.

"There you are Amaya, I was worried when you did not turn up at the division."  
"I'm sorry daddy," she admitted quietly before looking up at him suddenly defiant, "I wanted to give Hara-chan his birthday present before coming home, I'm a big girl after all and I wasn't alone either."

Now he did look somewhat taken-aback at her outburst, his eyes wide behind his glasses before Shinji snorted, taking up a seat at the table with a smirk.

"Looks like she's going through her rebellious age early. She'll be a fiery one when she's older."

However Urahara was staring between Aizen and Amaya, he hadn't met her father before nor had she ever mentioned his name, and to learn just who it was, was certainly a surprise. For a while now he had been feeling a strange air around the man, something that Shinji seemed to have found long before. He could see the similarities between them now. Said little girl drew him from his thoughts as she gave him one last hug and slipped off his lap before wandering over to her father as if looking for a scolding. And yet as she stopped before him, Aizen's hand rested atop her head reassuringly, adjusting his glasses with a chuckle.

"Looks like you are growing up a little, Amaya. Since we are here we should have dinner, if that is alright with you Hirako-taichou, Urahara-taichou?"

Urahara cheerily piped up "of course you can!" before Shinji could send him away, scowling at Urahara for allowing him to stay before the scowl vanished as Amaya leapt onto a seat with a grin once again.  
"Don't forget Gin and Rangiku-chan!" she cried, shuffling down to allow the two others to sit down also, the two looking a little sheepish especially under Shinji's glare.  
If kids were present he would have to hold his tongue. However it was Urahara who motioned for them to join also despite a twitch that had appeared on his face as he realised how much this would all cost.

"I don't suppose anyone will split the bill?" he asked hopefully.

"Don't be silly!" Yoruichi slapped his back with a laugh, "it's your birthday! Your treat!"  
"I don't think that's how it works…" he sighed morosely.

"Damn kids," Shinji grumbled under his breath before being scowled at by Amaya to the amusement of many.

* * *

**Ooooooh so many happy - and not so happy - memories! What do people think? Did Aizen kill her mother? Was it someone else? Was it an accident? *evil cackle* Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we are! The last of the past chapters (well they're still probably some flashbacks and maybe another past chapter later on, depends on what I decide to go with) so I hope you enjoy! Please review and let me know :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Past Mysteries  
**

-_Over 100 Hundred Years Ago_-

People had started disappearing in Rukongai. It had started in small numbers until more and more started vanishing, leaving nothing but their clothes where they had been, meals left half way through. It had Soul Society up on their feet, shinigami running through the streets trying to find answers. Amaya didn't like it. She had been wandering the fifth division, humming to herself wondering where Gin was. Rangiku had been busy in her division, running paperwork around and of course Urahara was also busy, cooped up inside his private lab. He wouldn't let her in until he had finished, claiming it was a secret but had said he would show her once it was complete. But at least soon she wouldn't be bored, wandering the streets, her father had allowed her to finally join the shinigami academy, her classes would begin soon but already she was wearing her new uniform. Amaya loved the white and crimson kimono. Spotting her father with a bundle of paperwork in his arms, she grinned and ran towards him.

"Dad!"

He stopped at her shout, smiling slightly as she ran towards him as he noticed her new outfit.

"I see you got into academy, well done Amaya."

"Of course!" she grinned.

That's when she felt it. At first she noticed that for some reason the air suddenly felt a little lighter, as if she had climbed up a tall mountain were the air was thinner and breathing was harder. Amaya frowned, slowing down as she realised she had felt someone's reiatsu vanish even though it was only faint to begin with. And then it hit her as several more began to vanish in quick succession. Emerald eyes widened horrified as a whole area began to vanish within seconds, the empty feeling left behind hitting her like a sheer drop to the welcoming ground below. Falling to her knees as numbness rushed over her, she barely heard the sound of a heavy stack hitting the ground before hands were holding her shoulders.

"Amaya. Amaya, breath," someone ordered her.

But she couldn't, not when the emptiness left behind by those souls that had suddenly vanished without warning, was suffocating her.

"Amaya!"

Air rushed back into her lungs as she gasped loudly, before surprising Aizen as she lurched forwards, gripping the front of his kimono as she began to cry.

"They're gone," she cried, still fighting to calm her breathing but her sobs were not helping, "they're all gone!"

His arms wrapped around her as if to cut her off from the rest of the world, a protective barrier that started to calm her somewhat.

"Calm down Amaya, breathe properly," he hushed her before he sighed quietly, "I'm sorry Amaya…"

"Make it stop daddy," she whimpered into his chest, "I don't want to feel people vanishing!"

And it did stop to her relief, several days passed as the feeling of numbness left behind by the empty space slowly vanished.

At first Amaya had refused to leave her father's side, almost constantly glue to his hand throughout the day. He would be sat doing paperwork and she would be sat beside his seat reading up on the books she had been given for her academy classes. Even when he was forced to follow Shinji around Seireitei Amaya refused to leave his side. When he had asked why he had been surprised by her answer.

"I like daddy's soul, it feels so big that it fills the empty spaces."

Of course Gin had managed to prise her away from her father eventually, the silver haired boy using the excuse that he was going to show her how to fight with a sword.

It was how she was currently spending her time, holding a wooden sword in her hands tightly while Gin swapped his zanpaktou for a wooden sword also. Amaya always pulled a face when he asked her whether she was any closer to finding her own zanpaktou. She had not felt any other being like he had described, nor voices in her dreams, but Amaya tried to not let it get her down, her Kido was strong enough already to make up for the lack of zanpaktou. Even the teachers at Academy who had overseen her entrance exam had been surprised at her level of Kido, all thanks to her father teaching her beforehand.

"Watch ya'self Amaya-chan," Gin teased as his wooden sword suddenly tapped her on the head making her blink, "ya miles away."

"Hey!" she rubbed the top of her head with a grumble before smiling challengingly, "I won't let you get another hit, Gin-baka!"

Unfortunately as all their little sparring matches went she ended up with a couple of bruises and as the loser once again. Amaya sniffed to herself while her friend cocked his head nervously, hoping she wasn't going to cry.

"Come on Amaya, ya will get better. It takes practice."

"I know," she muttered dejectedly, "I just thought I'd be a bit better by now…at this rate I'll never keep my promise."

Gin arched an eyebrow curiously, his squinted eyes on her until their heads snapped up in surprise as alarms began to ring throughout Seireitei.

"Emergency! Emergency! All taichous report to the 1st Squad barracks immediately! An anomaly has occurred with the 9th Squad. The 9th Squad's taichou Muguruma Kensei and fukutaichou Kuna Mashiro's reiatsu have completely vanished! An emergency meeting of all the taichous will commence immediately!"

Amaya recognised the names, shinigami she had seen speaking with Shinji on numerous occasions, part of a larger group of friends, but the information was worrying to Amaya for one reason. She hadn't felt them vanish. Although part of her was happy about this she was also confused.

"We should head back," Gin announced, his voice suddenly changing, no longer sounding as light-hearted as he usually did.

Frowning at him, Amaya barely blinked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the trees of their training area and back towards the fifth division. Part of her wanted to try and sneak into the first division despite knowing her father would be angry if she did, but Amaya was confused. If those two had vanished then why hadn't she felt their reiatsu vanish? Trying to feel for their reiatsu, Amaya was surprised at the blurred area that she could feel.

* * *

Amaya hadn't even realised they had arrived back at the fifth division, expecting to see her father waiting but strangely he was not. It was growing dark but not only was Aizen not there, neither was Shinji. Perhaps he was still at the meeting? But she could feel Urahara's reiatsu nearing.

"Let's go ask Hara-chan what's going on," she suddenly decided, turning the tides as she instead dragged Gin along with her, the silver haired boy gaping at her for a moment.

"We should stay here Amaya."  
"Don't worry!" she beamed back at him, "I promise we won't get in trouble."  
He seemed to think for a moment before he shook his head with a sigh, "Rangiku-chan has been a bad influence on you."

Amaya merely giggled.

They quickly caught up to the taichou who was making his way hurriedly towards the twelfth division. Both of them noticed his stiff shoulders but Amaya could feel it around him, something was wrong.

"Hara-chan!" she hailed.

Urahara paused, turning to look back surprised, "Amaya, you and Gin shouldn't be out. Things are getting dangerous," he chided sternly making Amaya falter, unused to his serious tone.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" she questioned worriedly.

He looked like he wasn't going to answer at first, tiredly rubbing the back of his neck before his steel coloured eyes looked around.

"Someone is behind the people in Rukongai disappearing, and now those from the 9th division too. The soutaichou has sent several taichous and fukutaichous to go to the scene and find the culprit…I sent my fukutaichou Hiyori there shortly before the 9th division were reported missing."

Amaya's eyes widened before she hugged his waist suddenly, "don't worry Hara-chan! I'm sure Hiyori-san will be fine, I can still feel her reiatsu!"

He had almost forgotten about her sensory abilities before a smile fell onto his face, understanding that she was trying to reassure him, "Thank you Amaya…you two should return to the fifth division just in case."

Slowly nodding, they watched him leave, his shoulders still stiff. Gin sighed and turned to head off in the opposite direction.

"Let's go, don't want to annoy ya dad, do ya?"

He frowned at her sudden quiet self, turning to look at her only for his eyes to snap open in shock to see Amaya running off towards the nearest gate into Rukongai.

"Wait Amaya!" he shouted, dashing after her a lot quicker than the brunette girl, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop, "what are ya thinking Amaya?! Ya can't go there, its dangerous!"

"It'll be fine Gin," she reassured, determination shining in her eyes for some reason, "I don't want Hara-chan to be upset so I'm going to find Hiyori-san myself."

"You can't!"

He refused to let go of her wrist and was therefore shocked when Amaya suddenly muttered under her breath. A Bakudo suddenly fastened around his arms and chest, a golden band of reishi that bound his arms together and forced him to release her.

"Sorry Gin, I'll make it up to you later!" she yelled over her shoulder as she ran off quickly, it probably wouldn't take him long to break free from her half-hearted restraints.

"Amaya!" he yelled desperately before cursing, struggling in his bonds; she didn't know what was going on like he did; she didn't know that she was walking into a trap that was not meant for her, if he didn't hurry she could get hurt in more ways than one.

Almost stumbling in her own haste, Amaya silently apologised repeatedly to Gin in her head. She hadn't wanted to use Bakudo on her friend but she had to do this, seeing Urahara hide his worry had only settled her mind to go to where the area of Rukongai was muffled to her senses. Amaya had sensed Hiyori there before her reiatsu too had been blanketed by the strange muffling. Even now she could sense several more reiatsus leading to it before vanishing under the muffling, recognising Shinji's reiatsu particularly.

Pushing her way through the foliage around the Rukongai district, Amaya had finally passed through the muffled barrier and was almost overwhelmed by the strange reiatsus she could feel. In a way she recognised them but at the same time they seemed to be…changing. Pushing further on at a slower pace, Amaya began to feel fear eating away at the corners of her courage, she didn't like the feeling she got from those reiatsus. That's when she finally broke through the underbrush, almost falling forwards into the clearing. Her eyes widened in horror and shock at the bodies around her, some of them looking vaguely familiar but they were changing, a white substance bubbling up around their faces and bodies. Hiyori was stood not far from her, barely holding her own weight, a strange mask on her face that looked like a Hollow's, while Shinji was kneeling on the ground further away, looking back at sensing her appearance, half of his face covered with the bubbling white substance also. His mouth opened in shock but it was someone else who spoke in his place.

"Amaya, you should not be here."

* * *

-_Present Time_-

"Amaya Aizen!"

Emerald eyes slowly opened, almost blinded from the light after having had her eyes closed for a day now, but it had felt like years had been added onto her shoulders. Her limbs felt lighter than ever and yet she struggled to move them, her senses sharper than before and it almost made her head spin, the feeling of the huge reiatsus around her and the thousands of more outside the doors.

"I trust your memories have returned."

She recognised that old man's voice. Her eyes focused finally, fixing on the elderly shinigami before her, her brain piecing together his words at a sluggish rate. What had they done to her? Oh that was right, they had parted her soul from the gigai, so why was she so sluggish? Perhaps it was because it had been so long since she had last been in her soul form. With most of her memories back their previous words made sense to her, and she knew for a fact that she must have been in her gigai for sometime. Amaya desperately wanted to speak with Urahara.

"Look…"she finally managed to speak, forcing her brain to work, "I don't remember everything, all I remember is going to find Hiyori because Urahara was worried about her. Why don't you just ask him? I mean would it really hurt to hear it from the horse's mouth?"

Yamamoto did not seem to appreciate her suggestion if the slam of his staff said anything.

"We do not deal with traitors and exiles. Take her back to her cell," he ordered, the guards that had carried her to the room once again grabbing her by her arms, "if you do not begin to cooperate Amaya Aizen I will be left with no choice but to deliver punishment for a fellow traitor of those a hundred years ago."

Amaya's eyes widened, a flash of fear at the thought before she quickly quelled it, "you can't do that! You have no proof that I was even involved!"

"Enough!"

She was being pulled backwards down the hall but her eyes narrowed at them all angrily, pausing for a moment on the now familiar faces. How could she have forgotten about her two dear friends? Rangiku, the auburn haired girl had grown up tall and full to the brim with womanly wiles. Gin, the grinning silver fox who was now tall and yet still lanky. And then of course there was her father. Oh she remembered him now, her inner child wanted to speak with him, wanted to feel his soothing embrace, but her present self wanted answers. Even though she didn't remember what had happened, what she did know was that he had thought her dead but somehow she figured he had been there, that he had been present at her 'death'. Amaya didn't get far on her way back to her cell when alarms suddenly rang through Seireitei, oddly nostalgic, alerting everyone to the presence of invaders. Looking up to the sky hopefully, a smile cracked onto her face as Ichigo's familiar reiatsu greeted her, accompanied by several others; Sado, Inoue, Ishida and even Yoruichi.

"About time you got here…" she breathed out in relief before she was pushed forwards on her way again.

No, she couldn't give up now. They had finally arrived and it would Amaya's turn to move also. Another escape attempt was in order.

* * *

The meeting inside the first division hall had broken up, its members already dispersing, when the alert had gone up. Most were shocked at the sudden change in events however most were calm, after all the invaders were few in numbers and had landed in the Rukongai district. Already squads were being assigned to the gates that dotted the walls between Rukongai and Seireitei. Gin was making his way towards the west gate where his squad had headed, walking casually through the white washed streets. He was still silently surprised at Amaya's appearance, the little girl he had known had grown up in the material world, and he knew it was her after seeing her again in that cell. Somehow he hadn't been surprised to see her surrendering to tears when she was alone, that iron mask of bravado slipping when she was no longer in a crowd. But she had changed, either with age, or because of what had happened those years ago. Gin had toyed with the idea of speaking with her but Aizen had already spoken to him about that, expressing that he did not want her involved with his plan unless he decided otherwise. It seemed that the appearance of his daughter had done little to sway him from his desired plan of action that had been begun over a hundred years ago.

'_Try and keep ya self out of trouble, Amaya,_' he thought to himself, sensing the reiatsu that was awaiting him at the gateway, one of the intruders that Aizen had an eye on.

Things were getting interesting again.

* * *

**Please review! :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**Uwaaaaaah! So an update finally, thanks for the reviews to kick start me back on this! Bit of a calm chapter this, so should ease everyone back into it hehehe...but there should be some intriguing things mentioned! Hope you enjoy, please leave a comment to feed my ego! *nomnomnom*  
P.S. Apologies for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I'm too lazy to re-read tonight xD  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Old Reunions and Deliberation  
**

Back in her cell again Amaya was most displeased at her situation. Sat in the centre with her legs crossed, eyes closed, she tried to think of what to do next. Somehow her returned memories had made her feel lighter, removing a weight from her shoulders that she hadn't even been aware of before. Although Amaya had always felt the blank spaces in her mind she had never really thought upon them, not really believing them important. How wrong she had been; they changed everything. Everything that she thought she knew and had known. She had met Urahara many years ago, already having forged a bond with him and several others; Yoruichi, Gin, Rangiku, even the Vizards vaguely.

Remembering those times spent in Urahara's company, staring in awe as he went through his experiments or allowed her to ride on his back as he used shunpo to dash around Seireitei, she couldn't help but smile fondly before she frowned. Why had he not told her then? Told her that they had known each other before…that her father was in fact alive and a shinigami in Soul Society. Recalling the silver haired boy who had been one of her first real friends, she couldn't help but giggle. He had barely changed over the years apart from growing taller. Sifting through the tide of memories, the brunette woman couldn't help but try to remember her mother's face, her voice but there was nothing, the memory faded and worn. It delivered a stab to her heart, she could barely remember her mother. In fact the only thing she had was the wooden, beaded bracelet around her wrist that had been given to her by her mother.

"Your mother was a woman with charm and quaint beauty," the voice from the window surprised her, "her hair was as dark as night, you have her eyes."

"Dad," the word fell from her lips almost on reflex, standing slowly to lean against the wall beneath the window.

It was getting dark, she had sensed Ichigo's reiatsu spike against Gin's but he seemed alright, the group sheltering somewhere in Rukongai for the night, but it was the man on the other side of the wall that now had her attention.

"Ah, I see you have indeed got your memories back, or at least most of them," he chuckled lightly.

"I'm still sifting through them," she remarked quietly, "I mean there's plenty of them, thought my head was going to explode at first…why has this happened Dad?" Amaya couldn't help but ask, feeling that old belief that her father knew everything and could answer any question. It almost made her laugh, it hadn't been that long since she had looked at him warily, and now here she was calling him father and looking for reassurance.

"I do not know, Amaya. You have done nothing wrong, all you can do is tell the truth and remain here. I am sure that the soutaichou will not punish you this way."

She couldn't stop the dry laugh, "you're just as bad as Kisuke; I can tell you're lying. What happened those years ago?" there was silence and it annoyed her, maybe she had pushed the wrong button by admitting she could tell he was lying but right not she was tired of being lied to, "if you hadn't noticed I'm not a kid anymore so please don't treat me like one."

"That you are not."

Amaya's eyes widened a fraction at the change in tone, practically feeling the shift in his reiatsu

"I can see that Kisuke Urahara has raised you well. I assume that your sensory abilities allow you to also read souls, not just feel them around you. I shall have to keep that in mind," he was moving away now, heading off away from the cell window, "stay in here out of trouble for now, Amaya. The truth will come to you eventually."

"Wait!" she called, turning to the window despite it being higher up the wall but she could feel his reiatsu leaving.

Frowning, Amaya hit the wall with her fist in annoyance. Just what the hell had happened those years ago? For a fleeting moment she had thought that her father had come to her aid or at least to announce that she would soon be released, but no she was alone. Amaya would have to find her own answers and she wouldn't get them in the dingy cell inside the tenth division.

* * *

Inside the Shiba residence most of the inhabitants were asleep already, readying themselves for the fighting that would begin tomorrow. Ichigo had collapsed from his training with the cannonballs that they would be using to infiltrate Seireitei, however with the moon high in the sky, he had awoken with a strange feeling. He had sensed it first when they had exited the gate into Soul Society but it had been pushed aside due to his imminent fight with the gate guardian. But now he lay there staring at the ceiling, the feeling had returned and although it felt familiar he couldn't quite place it.

"You should be asleep," Yoruichi scolded, her black cat form sat languidly staring out through a window up at the night sky, golden eyes turning to peer back at him.

"I keep getting this strange feeling," he responded to her unasked question, a frown on his face before he ran a hand through his messy orange hair, "but it feels familiar…"

The black cat bobbed its head in understanding, turning to look out of the window again, "yes, I sensed it too when we arrived. I believe that they have found out about Amaya's past, you can probably sense her reiatsu because she is unaware that she exuding any," before the cat snorted, "plus you've been worrying about her and Rukia so much that you're unconsciously searching for their reiatsus."

Ichigo blinked in surprise, hazel eyes confused, he had never felt reiatsu coming from Amaya before but he could definitely vaguely remember the feeling of when she had healed him with Kido.

Settling back feeling a little more at ease with the knowledge that the feeling was Amaya's reiatsu, and that she felt safe, he recalled Urahara's parting words. He had a message he had asked him to relay to Amaya when they next saw each other. At the time it didn't make much sense to him or mean anything in particular, in fact Ichigo had been tempted to tell him to save it for when he brought Amaya back, but the almost pleading look in the man's eyes had shaken him somewhat. He had been smiling and light-hearted as always until that moment, claiming that everything would be alright and that he had no doubt Amaya would be alright, but Ichigo had glimpsed into the man's eyes and knew that he was inwardly worried. So he would deliver the damn message and make sure she made it back home. He had even noticed how the other residents at the shop had seemed subdued, Tessai even quieter than usual, Ururu looking unsure of herself with every move while Jinta's anger had sparked off more than usual. Even though it had already been decided before he entered the gateway to Soul Society, Ichigo's eyes narrowed with determination, he would save Rukia and Amaya so that they could all go home together.

* * *

"I can't believe it's you, Amaya-chan!"

Blinking in surprise at the sudden bouncy voice, emerald eyes turned to her visitor, although she shouldn't have been too surprised at the busty shinigami that stood at her cell entrance. Rangiku crossed her arms beneath her bosom with a pout, "really though, you didn't have to lie about who you were."

Maybe the reason she had easily befriended the shinigami after coming to soul society had been because they were already friends, already she could feel a smile rising onto her face.

"Sorry Rangiku-chan, it feels strange to say that I completely forgot everything but I did, I didn't want people knowing my name just in case it got me in trouble. Didn't expect to end up finding my forgotten memories."

Rangiku smiled distantly, "we didn't expect to see you alive. You died, Amaya-chan. The detection squad announced that your reiatsu had completely vanished," she looked away for a moment, "don't tell anyone but I think Gin cried a bit."

They both laughed at this, finding it hard to imagine that the grinning, cunning boy would cry. They soon fell silent however, Rangiku seemed to have grown astute if the look she sent Amaya had anything to say.

"What are you planning to do?"

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked innocently but knew it was useless.

The female shinigami shook her head with a chuckle, "don't think you can fool me, little Amaya-chan! You might have been a stooge for staying out of trouble when you were a kid but I can see my influence has turned you rebellious."

"Is that something you're supposed to be proud of?" Amaya muttered under her breath before smiling fondly at the woman, grateful that she was treating her no different than before, and so she decided she could trust her old friend, "I'm going to escape soon."

Rangiku didn't looked surprised, merely shaking her head with a exaggerated sigh.

"I knew it! Although I'll be impressed if you can escape! But…you know if you explain things I bet the soutaichou would let you return to living in Soul Society with a clean slate."

Stay in Soul Society? It would be a lie if she said that she hadn't thought of it. Ever since her memories had returned she felt at war with herself constantly. When she looked at people she had known she felt conflicting emotions and responses, her present self was wary of them all but her past self wanted to greet them with open arms. Even the idea of remaining in Soul Society soothed her other half but the remaining half could not forget Karakura town and the candy shop that awaited her.

"I…I don't know, I need to think more about what's happened," she replied tiredly, running a hand over her face before lightly tugging at her shoulder length hair, it was beginning to annoy her.

Tying her hair back with the beaded bracelet, she noticed Rangiku silently nod before turning to leave, raising a hand to wave.

"Well take it easy Amaya-chan, don't want to lose you again already."

Surprised at her words, Amaya stared after the woman before down at the ground. Had she really been missed? Recalling those smiling faces of three children gripped at her heart. Gin, that man who's reiatsu felt strange to her now, what had happened to him? Outwardly he hadn't changed much with age, but something had changed and part of her wanted to know what and why. But she was still somewhat wary of him, that condescending grin on his face had become a permanent fixture it seemed, and it didn't help that he was a taichou. A flash of her resurfaced memories hit her, the last moments she could remember, running through the forest after sealing Gin with a Bakudo. Gin's almost desperate shouting of her name ringing in her ears. At the time she hadn't really registered it but now she frowned. Why had he sounded so desperate? Sure they had been heading towards danger but that had never stopped him before, and yet Gin seemed to have had been adamant about not letting her go judging by the way he had tried to stop her several times. Just what had happened that day?

In fact she was surprised he wasn't there to speak with her like Rangiku had, even Aizen had appeared, albeit through a wall and sounding cryptic, and yet he had not appeared. Searching for his reiatsu, she could sense him elsewhere in Seireitei, judging by the distance he was in the third division and didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. Funnily enough it sparked a jolt of annoyance.

"That stupid Gin, doesn't even bother to come by and say hello. Bet that jerk forgot all about me."

Surprised by her own reaction, Amaya held her head in her hands with a weary sigh. How the hell was she supposed to cope like this? Feeling as if she was two people, both very similar, but yet having lived two different lives.

"Hurry up and get here Ichigo," she muttered to herself, "I don't know how much longer I can hold out before I go insane."

It wouldn't be wise to make her move too early otherwise she would be caught again and tossed back in an even stronger cell. But Ichigo had been in Soul society an entire day and yet he had not even made it into Seireitei! Laying down on the futon that resided towards the back wall, Amaya decided sleep would be her best bet, and who knew maybe she'd remember something useful.

* * *

_Amaya fell back against the dirt with a yelp, her wooden sword lying beside her as she rubbed her arm with glittering eyes._

"_You're such a meanie, Gin-baka!"_

_Said boy stood over, his head cocked as if wondering if she was stupid, "ya were the one who asked me to train ya," he replied calmly._

"_This isn't training, it's bullying!" she grumbled before sniffing, "I'd ask my dad but he's always busy lately…" _

_As always at the mention of the forbidden subject Amaya began to fall silent, staring down at the ground dejectedly. Lately it seemed like her father was avoiding her, claiming he had work or other things that meant that on more than one occasion, she went home alone. At first she had felt proud at being able to take care of herself but it had dwindled when she realised that her father was not doing it as a test of her independence, but that he truly was too busy to deal with her. Busy with what, she didn't know, but it had been the cause of her often staying over with Urahara, the taichou not seeming to mind her company and Amaya often found herself drifting off to sleep with his ramblings of his inventions. Even though Urahara was busy with his work he had found time for her, so why couldn't her father?_

_ "Amaya-chan?" _

_She sniffed again, her eyes stinging but no longer because of the light bash she had taken to her arm. When Gin noticed the start of the tears he had immediately dropped his wooden sword and knelt beside her worriedly._

"_O-Oi Amaya, I didn't hurt ya too much did I?" he almost stammered, the boy never liking it when he saw Amaya or Rangiku cry but most of the time he didn't know how to deal with them when they got this way._

"_No…" Amaya replied with another sniff, hiccoughing before she stubbornly rubbed her eyes, "Am I not good enough, Gin-chan?" she looked up at him, the boy confused at her question, "does my dad not like me anymore?"_

"_What makes ya say that?" For a moment he was worried that something had happened, that her father had finally shown his true colours to her._

"_H-he never wants to play with me anymore, and always says he hasn't got time to teach me anything new. And…and last night dad said he would come home and teach me some new Kido b-but I waited up all night and he never came home!"_

_Gin was at a loss for words for a moment before the boy rubbed his head thoughtfully before smiling down at her tear-stained face.  
"Don't be stupid, how could he not like ya? He's ya dad isn't he, it's practically the rules. Besides, if he doesn't have time to do things with ya then it's his loss."  
"B-But," she sniffed._

"_No 'but's," he flicked her forehead lightly making her yelp again, pressing a hand to her forehead with wide eyes, "if ya that worried then talk to ya old man."_

_Amaya stared at him for a long moment, processing his words and deciding that they made sense, in fact she was determined to do just that at that moment, jumping to her feet and rubbing her eyes._

"_You're so smart Gin-chan, thank you!"_

"_It's because you're so stupid," he snickered only to be rewarded with a kick to his shin, it was his turn to yelp, "what was that for?!"_

"_That's for being a bully," she stuck her tongue out at him before darting away, "see you later Gin!"_


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh wow...I...I don't even have words for how long it's been my friends! Life, I'm afraid, got in the way (or mostly University haha) but some personal issues that had me away from writing for a long time, other than that I was waiting for inspiration that has suddenly struck me again! I apologise profusely for such a long awaited update (honestly surprised I have not been hunted down for my terrible habit of never uploading!)**

**In any case! I hope you enjoy this longer than usual chapter and as a means of apology I shall upload another chapter tomorrow! Although I cannot promise regular updates since I am still attending University and then shall be on the search for a job! Aaah real life, why must you be such a pain?!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Intruders! Intruders! Alert, Intruders have broken through the barrier into Seireitei. I repeat, intruders have broken through the barrier into Seireitei!"

This alert shocked many of the shinigami inhabitants, most stopping to look in awe and confusion at the visible appearance of the intruders in the sky, a spherical ball connecting with the barrier and exploding as it broke through. Those who were more competent with sensing reiatsu narrowed their eyes at a particular source from the infiltrating group, in particular Byakuya Kuchiki narrowed his eyes. He recognised the reiatsu as the boy he had left mortally injured in the rain, but he had grown if the change in reiatsu was anything to go by. But he paid no further heed, the dark haired noble not even interested as his fukutaichou ordered around the squad to prepare for a fight. The Ryoka boy would fall to his blade once again if he tried to intervene in Soul Society's affairs.

Ichigo had barely landed on the ground when shinigami had leapt upon him. With Ganju at his side, the brother of that scary woman they had just left behind they began running; he supposed he should have thanked the explosive-crazy man for helping him with the fall. Forced to draw his zanpaktou with the numbers that had sprouted around them, his hazel eyes narrowed.  
"Tch, didn't think they'd be this quick."

"Well we did just burst through their barrier pretty flashily!" Ganju remarked loudly, looking at him as if he was stupid.

Ignoring him, Ichigo's huge zanpaktou swept into several shinigami, sending them flying back in surprise at his strength. They were pretty weak in his eyes, nothing compared to the two shinigami who had taken Rukia back.

They didn't stop, taking down the shinigami as they came. Not only did they have to find Rukia and Amaya but they had to meet up with the others, being split up was an unfortunate setback. Still, Ichigo remembered the black cat's words before they had prepared to breach Seireitei's barrier. Yoruichi had strangely told him to not actively search out Amaya to his confusion. When he had asked why the cat had chuckled, golden eyes gleaming as she explained that she doubted Amaya would wait around. The exact words had been; "she won't still long, she never has."

He supposed he could understand that, after all even he knew that she disliked being rescued all the time, Ichigo only wondered how Yoruichi seemed to believe she could escape herself. True she had begun learning Kido from the cat however from what he had heard her lessons had been cut short. But at least the cat had notified him that she would search for the woman instead.

"Oi, get your head out of the clouds," Ganju suddenly spoke up, his eyes narrowed at the appearance of two shinigami.

Ichigo shouldered his zanpaktou, looking over to the new appearances with a smirk, "why, are you worried Ganju?"

"Don't be stupid, I couldn't care less what happens to you!"

* * *

Shifting in her cell, Amaya sighed wearily. All this thinking was starting to give her a headache and although sleep had helped somewhat, she would have preferred her comfy bed back home. She could still sense Ichigo, on the inside of the barrier now but nowhere near her. Funnily enough she was beginning to feel bored considering that most of her time so far had been spent in conversation with someone or unconscious. Amaya was going stir-crazy in that cell. Before she could do something drastic the sound of the footsteps began to draw nearer. Curiously, she stared at the cell entrance only to be rewarded by the door opening. Although she should not have been happy considering what it could mean. Had they decided what they were going to do with her?

"Amaya Aizen," one of the guards addressed her monotonously, "you have been summoned to the first division on orders from Central 46 for judgement for suspected treachery."

"You can't punish me for something I haven't done!" Amaya almost ground out between her teeth, shocked at their sudden and unabashed sentencing.

However there seemed to be no arguing with them as they circled her, clapping cold iron chains to her wrists once again before leading her down now familiar hallways.

Amaya's mind was a whir of activity again, panic causing her to suddenly loose her calm. They were going to kill her. But why? What had she supposedly done? In fact how could she have done anything?! As far as she could tell she had been a kid at the time of whatever had happened. And yet here they were ready to sentence her to death or imprisonment for supposed treason, both options just as bad as the other. At this rate she'd never return home, she'd never find the truth about what had happened. She'd never fulfil her promise. Her emerald eyes widened. A promise?

* * *

_She was smiling up at him, the brunette shinigami with two faces, one which was currently blank as he knelt in front of her almost at eye level. His arms limp at his side, the little girl's arms wrapped tightly around her father as if to comfort him. A promise falling from her lips, an empty smile on his face._

"_Have I not told you before, Amaya? Do not make promises that you do not intend to follow through."_

* * *

Snapping back from her memories, she almost stumbled, holding her head in pain. A promise that she had made to Aizen? A hand pushed her firmly forwards.

"Keep moving, prisoner."

Glaring backwards at the guard, she continued forwards a little shakily from the sudden memory. If only she could remember what that promise had been. Oddly enough it had calmed her panic, reinstating her ability to think straight. Pushing aside the promise she had made for now, Amaya set her mind on the problem at hand. She couldn't walk through those doors to the first division again. It was somewhat reassuring to feel only one presence inside the division, no doubt the soutaichou, it would make things easier. Not that she had any chance against that monstrous reiatsu she had barely felt from him, Amaya would have to make her move before they entered the building but what could she do with the chains on her wrists?

There were four guards; could she do it? Before she could even blink something had caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. A flash of light blue energy shot out and struck the chains around her wrists. Amaya stared in shock as they crumbled to the ground like ash, the guards noticing a moment too late. Reacting on instinct she thrust her hands out around her, muttering a quick incantation.

"Bakudo #9, Horin!"

Orange hued tendrils of energy snapped from her hands, flying towards the guards before they even realised what had happened. As one tendril wrapped around a guard, completely paralyzing him, it branched off and attached to the others who were quickly bound also. The four fell to the ground in a clump but Amaya didn't hang around, taking off running in the opposite direction. She didn't trust her luck twice although she wondered who had shot the Kido. Searching the nearby rooftops she could see no one nearby nor even feel their presence. Strange.

She didn't stop running, her sandaled feet thudding across the hard stone streets, until she was far enough away from the first division. Pausing to catch her breath, leaning against a wall, Amaya took a deep breath before sighing heavily. Now what was she to do? She had her Kido, her past knowledge increasing what she knew or had yet to touch upon. Aizen had taught her a lot as a child to ready her for the academy. In fact she could vaguely recall lessons with Gin and a sword. For a fleeting moment she considered trying to find one before almost smacking herself. As if a sword would do her any good considering how terrible she had been with one before. Maybe even Urahara had known this as he had never offered to teach her swordsmanship, but she did at least have some hand-to-hand under her belt thanks to trying out the different clubs at high school.

Closing her eyes for a minute, she tried to sense where Ichigo was, perhaps she should head towards him after all it wasn't like she could miss his reiatsu. As she searched for his reiatsu amongst the torrent of others, Amaya became quickly aware of someone alarmingly close-by, their presence almost smacking her in the face. With wide eyes she dove sideways as a blade narrowly missed her head. Spinning around, Amaya recognised the blonde shinigami that had found her, a single visible dark blue eye staring down at her calmly.

"So you have escaped again, prisoner."

"I don't want to fight you," she silently hoped this would dissuade him no matter how naïve her hope had been.

Kira didn't even dignify her with a response, tilting his zanpaktou towards her before leaping at her with another attack. This guy sure was adamant! Leaping aside once again she took off running, she couldn't use Kido when she had no way of incapacitating him. Without surprise on her side to allow her use of Kido she was useless once again. Of course he gave chase, the shinigami narrowing his eye.

"You can't run. I'm sorry but I will be taking you back."

"Can't you just pretend you didn't see me?" Amaya yelled, sliding around a wall as a shot of Kido flew past her, "what did I ever do to you?!"  
"I am merely following orders."

Her eyes widened as he appeared suddenly in front of her with shunpo, blade glinting in the light.

A burst in reiatsu to their left halted Kira, both of them staring off towards where it had come from. Amaya recognised it as Ichigo's reiatsu but there was another, the blast huge and shaking even her for a moment despite the distance.

"What was that…" Kira muttered before turning to glance at Amaya whose attention was still where she had sensed Ichigo.

His reiatsu had suddenly dimmed, he must have been severely injured along with whoever he had been fighting before Ichigo seemed to be moved by two other people. At least he had help. Realising what Kira had said, she looked back at him, holding her hands up.  
"You can take me back if you want but whoever was fighting over there is pretty badly injured, they might not make it if they don't get help soon."

He looked surprised, obviously wondering how she knew but even he could tell that her words were true, able to vaguely sense Renji Abarai's reiatsu. The two stood frozen for a moment wondering what the other would do before Kira sighed heavily, sheathing his zanpaktou.

"I will find you later."

Despite herself she couldn't help but grin lightly, "I look forward to it."

As they parted, Amaya couldn't find it in herself to dislike the man after all he was only following orders. Blinking in surprise as she suddenly sensed a familiar reiatsu nearby before a smirk fell onto her face.

"That idiot, wait until I get a hold of you, Gin-baka."

Almost smacking herself for her own worlds, Amaya sighed, it really was confusing having two different versions of the people in her head thanks to her old memories. It would probably take a while before she would feel normal again. But nonetheless she wanted a word with Gin Ichimaru. That man knew something about her past and what had happened that day, she was sure of it.

Making her way carefully around the streets, Amaya almost laughed when she realised that most people saw her as another shinigami in her black garb, only the taichous and people she had spoken to knew who she was. It seemed her friends had caused quite a stir as shinigami ran here and there, some shouting orders and others yelling out casualties. No deaths on either side, at least she could relax a little. Amaya's head must have been in the clouds because the next thing she knew a shinigami was in her way, a scowl on his face as he barked something at her.

"S-Sorry?" she stammered, not having heard what he said.

"I said what division are you from?"

Remembering her past cover story, it almost stumbled from her lips, "t-tenth division! Fifth seat, transferred from the eighth division!"

His eyes narrowed and she knew she was rumbled, "really…"

Before she could run an arm wrapped around her shoulders surprising her, a joker's voice floating past her ears.

"Don't ya worry about this one, come along now Amaya-chan. Ya taichou will be wanting hid report, ne?"

She stared up into his squinted eyes shocked by his intervention before slowly nodded, going along with it.

"Y-Yeah, thank you…Ichimaru-taichou."

Gin patted her head lightly with a wide grin, "that's a good girl!"  
Amaya twitched; that bastard.

However luckily it persuaded the shinigami who bowed to the silver haired taichou before running off leaving them alone. As soon as the shinigami had gone she shrugged off his arm and turned to his with narrowed eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked suspiciously, wondering just why he had lied to the man instead of having her thrown back in her cell or sent off to her death.

The grinning fox tilted his head slightly with a pout, "What? Can I not do a good deed every now and then?"

Surprisingly she scoffed, "as if! There's always a reason behind it. Like the time you hid the fact that I was the one to steal Shinji's dinner from him, only afterwards you used it against me to get free meals!"

Now it was his turn to look remotely surprised, eyebrows raised before he made an 'O' shape with his mouth.

"Ah! So ya have got ya memories back Amaya-chan," his voice was guarded.

"What? Is it a bad thing that I'm alive?" she couldn't help but bite with narrowed eyes, so far she had only been made to feel like it was wrong for her to be alive.

"Don't say that Amaya-chan," he commented quietly, his face shadowed for a moment as he turned away as if looking at something.  
Frowning she followed his gaze but could see no one there, only the beginnings of the fifth division she had once called home. Then suddenly his grin returned full force, a long fingered hand landing on top of her head.

"Ya got taller Amaya-chan, I thought ya were gonna be a shorty all ya life!"  
"Shut up," she grumbled as she once again brushed off his hand with a sigh, "so what now? You going to hand me in so I can get sentenced to death for something I don't remember?"

"Them's the rules," he chimed pleasantly, "unless ya think ya can take me on, Amaya-chan."

That was laughable; his reiatsu was enough of a dissuader for her, even with it mostly concealed and held back, he was a taichou after all. Still, Amaya wanted to know the truth. Looking up at him defiantly, emerald eyes narrowed.

"Will you tell me what happened that day then?"

He seemed to be thinking, his taller stature almost shadowing her but his thin body was hardly as intimidating as the eleventh division taichou. She knew Gin, or at least she thought she had, and although she believed he probably would incapacitate her he wouldn't kill her…at least she hoped.

"I don't know what happened that day, Amaya-chan," he finally answered, "the last I saw of ya, ya were running off into the forest after binding me up, which I still owe ya for."

Amaya stared long and hard at him, the man she had once called friend. Even now she could see the grinning boy in his place, holding out a hand to her as he proclaimed her would be her friend. But he was gone, in his place was this man who looked just like him but there was something different, something distant. His reiatsu spoke to her more than his words. To his surprise she let out a small laugh, taking a step back from him.

"I see…" she knew he was lying, felt it punching her in the gut, she couldn't trust him, "then I better get going."

"Can't let ya go that easy, Amaya-chan-"

"Bakudo # 4, Hainawa!" she yelled, an energy rope of bright yellow flew at him aiming to bind his arms much like they had once years ago.

Gin easily cut through the energy rope with his zanpaktou, the short blade cutting through the Bakudo and sending it sizzling to the ground around his feet.

"That won't work twice," he chuckled only to halt as he realised she had been muttering an incantation under her breath, the Bakudo rope still in her hand.

"Hado # 11, Tsuzuri Raiden."

Electricity raced through the energy rope, crackling to life around his feet before hitting him. Gin staggered back with a wince, shaking off the static electricity, his sandals somewhat burnt from the electricity however when he next looked up it was to see Amaya gone already. The silver haired taichou couldn't help but eye up the remnants of her attack as it faded away with a small grin. She'd managed to get the drop on him with only low level Kido when he had heard she was capable of higher levels.

"Ya scary, Amaya-chan," he muttered before cocking his head towards the fifth division once again, the grin plastered across his face, "she's definitely ya daughter, Aizen-taichou."  
Said man appeared from thin air, his Bakudo disappearing after successfully hiding his reiatsu and appearance completely. He had been there the entire time. Adjusting his glasses on his face, Aizen eyed him up with dark eyes that his glasses barely contained nowadays.

"You expected any less? You let your guard down, Gin. Try not to let things distract you," he slowly walked past him, the sky beginning to darken with the oncoming night, "my plan does not change no matter who appears."

"Of course, Aizen-taichou."

* * *

**Reviews would be much appreciated to let me know if people still want to read more!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Night had fallen all too quickly in Seireitei. But that didn't mean things had calmed down in the slightest. Although it seemed Ichigo and the others were laying low for the night, shinigami still littered the streets of Seireitei in an attempt to find them while they were resting. Amaya was also one of those who could not rest. Part of her feared if she lay down and closed her eyes, someone would be upon her within an instant. So instead she continued on. Avoiding yet another patrol and leaning against the cool wall, she sighed tiredly, running a hand across her face. Now what was she to do?

Ichigo's reiatsu had taken a strange turn, flickering as if out of existence before…changing. The sudden change had vanished quickly but she had felt it lingering in the air when she had arrived at the scene of destruction. Amaya could easily tell the fight had been violent judging by the deep gouges in the ground and destroyed building off to one side. Just the fact that their reiatsus still hung in the air like smoke told a story of a life and death battle. Shuddering lightly, she ran a hand up her arm before turning and heading off once again. But not towards Ichigo. Not yet at least, there was something else she wanted to do no matter how risky it could be. She was going to try and sneak into the white tower where Rukia was being held. If she could get in then maybe she could get the small female shinigami out before anyone noticed, then it would be easy to meet with Ichigo and make their escape. That was if it all went according to plan.

All of a sudden something bowled into her sending her stumbling into a dark, side alley. Falling onto her backside, wide emerald eyes stared up, about to open her mouth only to notice the black blur that had hit her, a small paw falling onto her mouth as several shinigami walked past. Had she really been that unobservant? As soon as the paw was removed, Amaya couldn't help but grin at the golden eyed cat that sat on her chest.

"Yoruichi!"  
"It's good to see you well, Amaya-chan," the cat replied coolly but not before she noticed her golden eyes moving up and down her, "I see they wasted no time in parting your soul from your body."

Her relief dimmed for a moment as the anger returned, her forehead creasing, "why didn't you or Urahara tell me? That I was actually a soul from Soul Society? That my father was a shinigami…that I _died_ here?"

The cat almost flinched before a heavy sigh fell from the small creature. Sitting down, the cat's tail languidly curled behind it as golden eyes stared into hers.

"What would you have done with that knowledge? You were too young and you would not have understood, we…I believed that you had to find out yourself," before Amaya could interrupt with further argument, Yoruichi inclined her feline head sideways, "before we continue this should we not find somewhere a little more private?"

She couldn't argue there. Stowing her anger for now, Amaya motioned for the cat to follow, finding a nearby warehouse that was devoid of any reiatsu. Once inside the warehouse that seemed to serve as a storage facility for dry foods, Yoruichi found a perch atop several boxes of rice while Amaya leaned against a wall not really wishing to sit down anymore after days of confinement.

"You did well to escape…" the black cat started awkwardly, all too aware of the narrowed eyes she was receiving, "we would have been here sooner but there were difficulties."

"What happened that day?" Amaya cut to the chase, getting tired of being lied to and made to run circles around her missing memories, "the day I supposedly died."

After a pause, Yoruichi lightly sighed, "I cannot say because I was not there, and neither does Urahara know the full extent, you will have to find the truth yourself."

Withholding the urge to throw up her hands, Amaya let out a dry laugh instead, "my fath-…Aizen said the exact same thing to me, you know."

That caught the cat's attention, golden eyes snapping to hers intently, "you have spoken with Aizen?"

Confused by the sudden stiffness to Yoruichi's tone, Amaya merely nodded earning her a pensieve look from the cat that padded closer to her, lightly bounding over further crates and barrels.

"This I can tell you, Amaya. You cannot trust Aizen Sosuke, although I cannot say what happened to you that day, I do know that Aizen was the one behind the disappearances in Soul Society and for what happened to Shinji and the others."

Amaya froze, remembering all of a sudden that Shinji, Hiyori and their friends had been around her those years ago in Soul Society. Something had happened to them that day, something that she was being punished for. And yet they were living in Karakura town? Her father was behind whatever had happened to them…and the disappearances she had felt so devastatingly? For some reason it began to make sense. Hadn't Shinji always commented about her father, claiming there was a dark side to him that she had protested as a child? And when she had broken down from feeling so many reiatsus vanish in front of her father, asking for it to stop…miraculously they had become shrouded from her sensory abilities.

"But…that's not…" she spoke quietly, a futile argument against her own mind that was telling her that Yoruichi spoke the truth.

The man she thought she had known as a child; her kind father who had taught her all she knew, had protected her and loved her was really the man behind what had happened over a hundred years ago?

"We also think he may be behind the current problem in Soul Society," Yoruichi tentatively added, knowing there was a lot to take in but Amaya had wanted the truth, "we need to stop him before he can get what he wants by rescuing Rukia."

"Say…Say I believe all of this," the brunette slowly ran a hand over her face in an effort to clear her mind somewhat from its turmoil, "why is he after Rukia?"

At this the cat once again looked somewhat awkward, avoiding her eyes before sighing quietly, "she holds something very important…without knowing it. Urahara gave it to her for safe keeping and Aizen is after it. With the Hogyoku he could very well do anything."

Hogyoku? That sounded oddly familiar…perhaps Urahara had once spoken to her about it. In the end Amaya nodded in understanding; the matter of her father would need more thought but for now she had to concentrate on helping rescue Rukia.

Stiffening at the sudden rush of reiatsus passing nearby, Amaya frowned. Just what had stirred everyone up suddenly? Looking back at Yoruichi the cat merely flicked her tail. Taking it as a sign to investigate, she slipped out with the cat balanced on her shoulder, carefully picking her way down empty streets until they reached the cause of commotion. Peeking from behind a white washed, stone wall into a plaza like district that was overlooked by towering buildings, their attention was first drawn by the sound of sobbing. Hinamori stood hunched, two shinigami holding her up between them as they fastened cuffs to her wrists, said girl sobbing uncontrollably. The man named Kira was also there looking somewhat shaken himself as he too was led away in cuffs past the white haired taichou who had arrived to take charge of the situation.

"Take them away," Hitsugaya ordered sternly, the young boy's face a picture of a deep scowl that he aimed towards a certain silver grinning fox, "and someone take down Aizen-taichou."

Blinking in confusion, emerald eyes finally turned up to the source of the commotion. A body pinned high up on the building like some sort of sick decoration, a katana sticking out from the man's gut as blood trailed down the white wall slowly.

"What are they talking about? That's not Aizen."

Yoruichi looked at her shocked before something seemed to go off behind those golden eyes, but she said nothing, merely flicked her tail impatiently.

"We should leave before we are noticed."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Amaya couldn't help but stare at the body a little longer, barely taking in the fact that it was a corpse – the first she had ever seen – but still puzzled as to why they believed this man was her father.

The night had past with little sleep on Amaya's part, lost in thoughts even as she once again took to the streets of Soul Society the next morning, it wasn't until Yoruichi stiffened on her shoulder that she snapped back to attention, sensing a nearby reiatsu too late. Amaya's eyes widened as a man appeared from the shadows, having somehow blended into them. He was taller than herself, long dark hair braided back from his head in tightly bound dreads, his eyes hidden by a pair of tinted goggles. But most worrying about the man's sudden appearance was the large reiatsu she could sense rolling off him in controlled waves. The taichou of the ninth division stood before he calmly but the withdrawn blade was anything but comforting.

"I have come to take you into custody, Amaya Aizen."

"Run Amaya!" Yoruichi hissed, leaping from her shoulder and taking off.

There was no need to argue as the brunette quickly spun round and followed the cat. Her boots pounded down the stone streets that seemed abandoned suddenly, something they could be grateful for at least, but their pursuer was close on their tails before he suddenly appeared before Amaya. Skidding to a halt with wide eyes, Amaya noticed Yoruichi shoot her a backwards glance before turning narrowed eyes back to the taichou.

"I was hoping to last a little longer without being noticed," the cat sighed lightly, "but it seems it cannot be helped."  
Before Amaya could ask what the cat was talking about the blind shinigami had moved, drawing his zanpaktou in a single fluid move that she almost missed with her eyes. Frozen in place she could only watch the blade slide towards her with an odd feeling of nostalgia.

* * *

_ Wide eyes furiously looked around the darkness, confused as to where all the trees had gone along with those around her. Appearing alone in the inky blackness something in the back of her mind yelled at her to move but she could not, the little girl merely continued to stand there. After all she couldn't move, the last she had known she was stood in front of Hiyori, if she moved Amaya felt like something bad would happen to the short shinigami. Although said fukutaichou scared Amaya somewhat she wanted to help Hiyori, Urahara would be sad otherwise. That's when she sensed it, feeling it like a blinding light just as she finally could see the silver blade sliding through the darkness towards her._

* * *

"Amaya!"

Starting at the sudden shout, wide emerald eyes flew around expecting to see a blade swinging for her, but there was no weapon in sight. In fact the blind taichou was nowhere to be seen. Glancing around from her seated position on the ground, Amaya also noted a sudden change of scenery. No longer was she among the white washed walls of Seireitei but in a rather familiar, stone training area in the mountains. Feeling a hand grasp her shoulder she jumped once again, blinking furiously upon seeing the tanned woman kneeling beside her, long indigo hair tied back in a long tail but familiar golden eyes staring into hers worriedly.

"Y-Yoruichi?"

Relaxing, the now human shinigami smiled at the younger woman, lightly patting her shoulder, "you made me worry there for a minute, you blacked out back there so I had to carry your heavy ass here."  
Ignoring the comment, Amaya raised a hand to gingerly hold her head, a dull throbbing still echoing through her mind. Yet another memory had surfaced at an awkward time.

"Sorry…I just blacked out," choosing to leave out her surfaced memory for now until she made sense of it, Amaya looked around with a low whistle, "this place hasn't changed."

Yoruichi nodded but quickly stood, straightening out her spine before looking out of the entrance to the hidden training area.

"Since you are awake, wait here while I fetch Ichigo."  
Brightening at the mention of her friend, Amaya quickly agreed before watching the agile woman leap off the cliff face and vanish below. It would be a relief to see a familiar face. Settling back against the rock walls of the hidden cave, the brunette sighed wearily, running a hand over her face wondering what that memory would have led to had Yoruichi had not woken her. It seemed like something had definitely happened to her that day when she had been young. If only she could remember what then perhaps she could be of some help and stop the shinigami from hunting her down.

As she waited for Yoruichi to return her eye caught something glinting from a shadowed corner. Curiously she pushed herself towards it wondering if it was something that had been left behind years ago. To her surprise as she peered around a large boulder it was to find several katanas resting against a rack, most of them cracked and warn but one stood out, gleaming as new as the day it had been created.

"Maybe…" she muttered to herself with a curious frown before reaching out and taking the katana, admiring its light weight, "you'll come in handy."

Swinging it lightly, Amaya couldn't help but recall her past lessons with Gin and a blade, chuckling lightly, perhaps she would be best not to try and rely on using a blade to get her out of tricky situations. If she did she'd probably hurt herself more than anyone else. But it would be useful even if it was just to serve as a way of stopping another blade from aiming at her. Wondering what to call it, knowing that shinigami had names for their blades, she eyed up the crumbling katanas that had surrounded it. It was unorthodox but then again she wasn't a real shinigami so why shouldn't she name her own blade?

"Hokaiken…that shall be your name."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! although it's a little shorter than the other one there's still plenty to think about with this chapter ;)**

**Also Hokaiken is roughly translated as "crumbling sword" (probably incorrect haha, I need to learn Japanese rather than relying on translator sites!)  
Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another update peeps! :) Hope you all enjoy, there shall be lots of revelations to come! Please review :D I'm aware things are a bit slow on the AmayaxGin front but I do enjoy writing the build up between them, which I hope you do also! As I have come to learn, you can't rush something good hehe.  
**

**Review reply for ThorongilAnime: Ooh I know the problem with workloads! *sobs* but a virtual glomp would be awesome, although not sure I deserve it for taking so long to return to this fic D: But I'm glad to see you back my friend! :D And I hope you like the next chappies! *all the hugs***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Sixteen**

When Yoruichi returned, Amaya almost leapt a mile when she dropped an unconscious and rather heavily wounded teenage boy beside her. Staring between Ichigo's unconscious form and the tanned woman that sighed, dusting off her hands with a smirk, the brunette hurried woman hurriedly knelt to try and gauge Ichigo's wounds.  
"What the hell happened to him?!"  
"He likes to play rough," was the off-handed reply as Yoruichi turned away, her long indigo hair snaking behind her, "see to his bandages will you? I could kill for a bath right now."

Ignoring the biting comment that she too could go for a nice hot bath at that time, Amaya decided it was best not to argue and set about cleaning and changing his bandages.

To say she was shocked by the wounds that now littered his body would be an understatement, but it was also surprising how quickly he appeared to be healing. But it didn't detract from the seriousness of his wounds, clearly several blades had been making short work of his torso. As she began to bind his torso once again, Ichigo winced in his unconsciousness automatically making her freeze. Nearby Yoruichi stripped with little care as she slipped into a steaming hot tub made from the surrounding rocks, a curious golden eye peering over at the young woman while the other remained shut.

"What is it?" she finally asked once she had found a comfortable position in the steaming water.

"He's gone through all of this…for Rukia and myself," despite her gentle hands working quickly to replace the bandages, Amaya's hands were shaking, "his body's all torn up but he still keeps on fighting."

Yoruichi tilted her head back, closing her remaining eye as she flicked her hand idly, "that's just how the boy is. He'll drag himself away from near death just so he could rescue his friends, but he's strong, don't worry about him."

"How can I not?" she finally finished binding his chest so that she could instead stare at her lightly shaking hands, "Ichigo's in this state…and I don't even know what's happened to Inoue, Chad and Ishida! If I hadn't been captured they wouldn't have to worry about me, I could have been helping them…instead I've been stuck here…I promised myself that I wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore now that I could use Kido, and now I remember everything I should be able to do more than just sit back and watch!"

A moment of silence passed between them, Yoruichi now watching the kneeling girl carefully before a small smile tugged at her dark lips.

"What is it?" she repeated again earning her a frown as Amaya turned to look back at her unabashed, "what is it you want?" Yoruichi rephrased.

It didn't require much thought.

"I want to help my friends."

"Isn't that my line?"

Amaya's eyes widened as she looked down to see Ichigo suddenly awake, his hazel eyes peering up at her with a small smile.

"You're really noisy when you're annoyed."

"Shut up carrot top."

With Ichigo now awake, the teenager soon blushing as he realised who was in the hot water not a meter away and how naked she was at that moment, Yoruichi filled him in with what had happened. The cat lady included her run in with Amaya which had then meant she had to explain her story. Although initially she wanted to leave out the story of her past, a knowing look from Yoruichi quickly changed that. Instead Amaya found herself sat telling her story until the sun was setting on the horizon across Soul Society, describing briefly her past or at least what she could mostly remember. To his credit Ichigo remained quiet through her story despite turning wide eyed for a moment before a permanent scowl fell onto his face. As her story finished, she absently toyed with her hands on her lap as she awaited a response from her friend.

"So…" he replied slowly, arms crossed in front of his bandaged chest, eyes closed in thought and a rather serious scowl still in place, "you're actually over a hundred years old?"

Amaya almost slapped herself. Running a hand across her face, she let out a shaky sigh with a light chuckle, "just how much of that did you actually get?"

The frown only deepened on his face but she figured the answer without great difficulty. Despite herself she couldn't help but laugh, smiling at the orange haired teen warmly; same old Ichigo.

"We'll leave it for another time."

Instead the conversation turned to the topic of Ichigo's training. At first the brunette woman was not too happy at the sound of training for her friend who was not even fully healed, but knew there was no use with arguing. It seemed that somehow it had been promised that Ichigo would learn Bankai in three days, a risky bet but Yoruichi believed it possible. As plans were made to get underway with his training, Amaya was surprised when she was pulled into the conversation. Ichigo would not be the only one training.

Shown further into the cave, Amaya recalling the layout despite it having been so long ago, it felt almost like it had been a few days ago. Yoruichi, now fully dressed again much to Ichigo's relief, motioned to a white target dummy that Ichigo would sheathe his zanpaktou in to bring forth a physical representation of his zanpaktou. By this means he would fight his zanpaktou into submission so as to learn Bankai. Leaving Ichigo for a moment to eye up the dummy warily, Yoruichi led Amaya aside to another part of the massive cave that was very much like the basement of Urahara's shop. Just thinking about it sent waves of homesickness through her; she missed the shop and everyone in it, especially Urahara despite the anger and questions she had for him about her hidden past.

"I have something special in mind for your training," Yoruichi explained as she pulled two dummies out from behind a rock, standing them up either side of her with a grin, "I want you to fight myself and these two dummies."

Blinking in shock, Amaya couldn't help but look somewhat confused, how was getting beaten by Yoruichi going to help her?

"What you seriously lack is experience," the cat lady explained, waving a finger in her face, "even with all your knowledge on Kido and your brief lessons with a sword in the past, you have never been able to properly put it into practice. Although three days is not a lot of time, it will be enough to bring out some of your potential. I'll put some of my reiatsu into these dummies, enough for three days. You will fight one dummy with Kido, the other with your blade and I with Hakuda (hand-to-hand)."

"I can't do that!" she almost stammered, just fighting one Yoruichi would be a task but three of them, even if two were only made up of part of her reiatsu, it was somewhat daunting.

"You want to get stronger don't you?" Yoruichi scowled down at her until Amaya looked away ashamed, "I cannot teach you Kido and there's not enough time to teach you the easy way, but if you think you can't do it-"

"I'll do it," Amaya cut her off, meeting golden eyes determinedly.

A fanged smirk appeared on Yoruichi's face at the words she had hoped for, clapping a hand to the younger woman's shoulder proudly, "good! I'll set Ichigo off and then we begin. You better ready yourself, I won't hold back."

It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

_"Father! Father!" _

_Amaya's small feet thundered across the wooden flooring as she tore off after her father's retreating form. She almost ran into several other shinigami but quickly diverted around them. Spotting the form of her father stood at the end of the hallway beside his taichou, her emerald eyes brightened and a wide smile fell across her childish face. In her hands she tightly clutched a drawing she had done only moments ago after Rangiku had smuggled her some crayons and paper from somewhere. She no longer asked where her friend found these things, even Gin had a tendency to appear with things that were not his, claiming to have found them somewhere. Although she was not the best at drawing she had felt quite proud of her little sketch and of course wanted to show her father._

_ Barely a meter from Aizen, she slowed down to a quick walk, her father scolding her for running in the halls too often. The golden haired taichou appeared to dislike her father for some reason, a scowl on his face as he turned away after speaking with Aizen, leaving the bespectacled man stood in the hallway alone. Seeing her opportunity she jumped forward._

"_Father!" she called out again, beaming up at him, "I have something to show you-"_

"_Not right now Amaya," Aizen's response was quick, cutting through her sentence with a hint of terseness, "I am busy."_

_Blinking for a moment in confusion as he began walking away, adjusting his glasses with a sigh, Amaya merely shook her head and followed after him, her smile never faltering._

"_I really want to show you what I drew today! I'm not very good but-"_

"_Amaya," now she did freeze, wide eyes looking up at her father's back._

_He never shouted, he never had to, the tone of his voice told her that he was not happy. Had she upset him?_

"_I told you I am busy, go home and wait for me there."_

_Recalling her talk with Gin the other day about her worries that her father hated her, his reaction only served to spark her memories of that conversation and caused her eyes to burn. Gripping the drawing tightly, Amaya suddenly threw it onto the ground._

"_I hate you!" she yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks before she spun around and ran away before her father could call her back._

_Instead she left a surprised looking Aizen, his wide eyes following his daughter wondering if she would ever cease to amaze him with her unpredictability. Her words rang in his mind for a moment as he looked down at what she had been clutching tightly, so desperate to show him. A crudely drawn picture and yet it was obvious what the picture was of. A tall man with wavy brown hair, eyes rimmed by thick glasses holding the hand of a small girl, smiles on their faces. Scooping down to pick up the drawing, he neatly folded it up and slipped it into his shihakusho. _

_ That night as he returned home to find his daughter sat in the main room, silent and downcast, he had slipped the drawing onto the table in front of her._

"_Why did you draw this Amaya?" he asked quietly, sitting down next to her but noticing that she did not look up at him._

_She did not answer him, adamant in her silence. Sighing, Aizen tried again only to earn himself a small mutter._

"_I hate you."_

"_No you do not," he replied calmly only to be once again shocked by her response._

"_I hate you! And you hate me too! I only wanted to make you happy, I thought you'd like me if I drew a picture e-even though it's rubbish a-a-and I can't draw," Amaya began to stutter as the tears took over again._

_Rubbing her eyes with her hands stubbornly, the little girl tried her best to hold back the tears but they had a mind of their own it seemed. A light sigh fell from Aizen's lips before she was suddenly pulled into his chest, arms wrapping easily around the small girl._

"_I could never hate you Amaya. You are my daughter," she sniffled in response, curling up closer into his chest as Aizen stared down at the drawing on the table, "why would you think that?"_

_With a sniffle, Amaya hiccupped and managed to stammer out, "b-because you n-n-never want to p-play with me anymore!"_

_Aizen realised with a strange hint of annoyance that he had indeed been pushing her aside lately, too intent on following through with his research. Running his hand through her long wavy hair that was much like his own in a way, he turned his eyes from the drawing and those smiles that looked more real than the one he often wore._

"_I am sorry Amaya, I have been very busy lately. Be patient a little longer and wait until I have finished work and then I shall spend all my time with you for as long as I can."_

_Although he doubted this amount of time he would have free would be particularly long, no more than a day perhaps, his words appeared to have their desired effect as Amaya looked up at him with wide, shining red eyes from her tears._

"_R-Really?" she sniffed again, rubbing her eyes._

"_I promise."_

* * *

Amaya hit the dirt painfully once again, any visible skin already bruised and dirtied. Half a day had already passed and her shaking limbs were almost at their limit. A few meters away one of the dummy taunted her, spinning the zanpaktou she had claimed between it's fingers before tossing it back to her, the other dummy was crouched on a boulder above her, ready to hurl yet another Kido at her no doubt. Meanwhile the real Yoruichi lightly dusted her hands, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Tired already little Amaya?"

Indeed she was tired, exhausted even. With laboured breathing she slowly pushed herself to sit up on the ground, looking up at the tall woman wearily.

"Can't we…have a small…break?" she panted.

Her eyes widened as a blast of Kido suddenly flew towards her. Too tired to move she was sent flying by the small blast, nowhere near as strong as the full incantation version but enough to leave her winded several meters away.

"Do you see Ichigo taking any breaks?" Yoruichi questioned, her ruthlessness knowing no bounds as she appeared above the still winded young woman, a kick connecting with her gut and sending her spinning into a boulder, her back against the hard rock.

Gasping for air, Amaya's eyes snapped open as she felt the nearing reiatsu of the last dummy to attack, a blade singing through the air. Barely managing to duck beneath the lethal blade, she stumbled away. True Ichigo had not taken a break and appeared to not wish to take any, only unconsciousness would have him rest, but they were two very different people in her opinion. For one Ichigo was incredibly strong.

Seeming to sense her thoughts, golden eyes narrowed as Yoruichi crossed her arms beneath her orange covered bust.

"You don't think you're strong?"

"Well I haven't been much use lately if you hadn't noticed," Amaya couldn't help but scoff lightly, "I'm not strong like Ichigo…"

"If Urahara could hear you now," that made her freeze, emerald eyes looking up to see a scowl on the tanned woman's face, "he would be disappointed."

That hit home for her. Grinding her teeth together, her eyes turned to the ground ashamed all of a sudden. Hadn't she preached before she had been taken to Soul Society that she wanted to be able to be helpful, that she _could_ be helpful with her newfound powers? Wasn't the whole reason she was doing this because she wanted to be stronger? Maybe her current strength wasn't enough but that couldn't stop her otherwise she truly would be useless. There were things she needed to do, needed to know, and they would only happen by her own strength. Letting out a long sigh, she closed her eyes and gripped the katana tightly in her hand. Seeing the change, Yoruichi smirked and nodded in acknowledgement before the two dummies leapt at her from above. No matter how tired she was, Amaya would not let herself give up so easily.

* * *

**Please review! :D I do enjoy writing the flashbacks of little Amaya and Aizen (isn't he the cutest evil dad ever?)  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Finally got another update! Almost finished with university now (wooot!) although that means I gotta go job hunting soon *sigh* BUT I'll probably still find time to write since I've definitely gotten re-motivated for this fic! :D Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Seventeen**

-Three Days Later-

The day of execution had arrived. It had been a day that had been widely anticipated and muttered about ever since Rukia Kuchiki returned to Soul Society. The grand affair that seemed out of place for someone who was not a taichou, and yet was to be carried out nonetheless. The small, raven haired shinigami had been led out onto the cliff face that overlooked Soul Society, dark eyes lowered to the ground but her head held high. Despite her predicament she was still a member of the Kuchiki family and she would show no further dishonour to the family that had taken her in. Very few taichous had arrived to watch the execution, the halberd Sokyoku ready to be unsealed, a fearsome and yet beautiful sight it would be. As Rukia was slowly raised high into the air between the two pillars that marked the alignment for the Sokyoku, she closed her eyes, persuading herself that she would go without regret.

Below two specific taichous shared a knowing look, a shared plan that would put them in line for treachery and certain death. Ukitake however would not allow this to happen to his precious subordinate, and if there was something this risky he wished to take part in, his close friend Kyoraku would be close behind him as always. The plan was simple - in a way - seal the Sokyoku, free Rukia and deal with whatever punishment they would receive. Normally they would not dare such a thing, perhaps they had realised that they had grown soft with age and this little rebellion for a just cause was what they needed. After all it was blatantly obvious to the pair that something was wrong with this situation. No one beneath taichou level would be served to the Sokyoku for a petty crime, and yet the rest of Soul Society appeared oblivious. Now however they were playing the waiting game; waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Not far from the execution hill three blurs suddenly shifted into appearance on a rooftop beneath the cliff, keeping their presence low for the moment despite one ready to leap into the fray already.

"Remember the plan?" Yoruichi asked, hands on her hips as golden eyes looked up to the scene high above them.

"What plan?" questioned the cloaked teenager, a frown on his face.

"Just remember to actually get Rukia out of there before you start tearing the place up," sighed the other member of the group, arms crossed in front of her chest.

The latter two had managed the three days of training and come out alive. Somehow. Although the pair was covered in bandages head to toe, they appeared to be ready to get back into the fray. Well, mostly Ichigo who was ready to tear into those that were trying to execute Rukia. Amaya however was much more subtle, instead thinking of a way of getting around the taichous she could sense up there without getting caught into a fight she didn't want. Over the last few days her body hadn't been the only thing to take a beating and she had found her shinigami clothing becoming a hindrance as it tore and caught on things. So she had resorted to removing the sleeves from the kimono, finding that the long and bellowing sleeves often restricted her movement and timing although it had opened up more visible skin to the torment Yoruichi had put her through. But she had come out better for it. Now she was ready for a fight, able to handle herself well enough to land a few hits on the Flash Goddess herself.  
"Are you both ready?" said woman asked, looking either side at the pair who had come a long way for three days.

In answer Ichigo vanished, using shunpo to make his way towards the execution hill. Amaya shook her head lightly but knew it would probably not be wise to wait any longer after all. But she waited until she could see Sokyoku burning in the sky, a massive phoenix that poised in the air before flying towards the small white clad woman that hung in the air. It was at that moment Ichigo appeared, hovering in the air with his zanpaktou withstanding the Sokyoku and keeping it at bay. She could almost imagine the shocked looks on all the faces that were watching below. It was time for her to move.

Departing from Yoruichi, Amaya noticed the crimson haired shinigami that Ichigo had told her about before they had headed off to stop the execution. The man, she believed his name was Renji, appeared quite badly injured judging by the way he staggered towards the scene, however his intent was pure. From what she had heard he was a friend of Rukia's and Ichigo had believed that at the right moment he would appear to help save her. Smiling slightly, Amaya couldn't knock his ability to judge a character. As he stopped at the end of the hill, staring up shocked at Ichigo who threw Rukia to him, a feat that almost made Amaya slap herself. Who on earth thought it was a good idea to throw someone to safety?! Luckily Renji somehow managed to catch her, almost knocking himself out in the process, however he found himself surrounded by fukutaichous who drew their blades ready to stop him.

"Hado #32, Okasen!"

Wide eyes looked up in time to see Amaya suddenly above them, holding her hand against her horizontal katana, a yellow energy growing from her hand and then widening along her blade. Once the yellow energy had stretched across her blade in a matter of seconds, it flew down towards them at an alarming speed in an arc like wave. Most of them leapt aside quickly but the blast sent them all flying nonetheless. Landing a little roughly on the ground beside the shinigami carrying Rukia, stumbling slightly she cringed, she still wasn't used to all this jumping around that shinigami seemed to do. The crimson haired man stared at her with wide eyes, recognising her from the meetings that she had been brought to in front of the Gotei 13, but still surprised by her appearance.

"You…"

"Shouldn't we be running?" she questioned with a roll of her eyes, thumbing towards the long staircase that appeared to have been carved out of the side of the cliff.

Rukia too seemed somewhat surprised, after all she had come to the shinigami's aid despite barely knowing her in comparison to Ichigo and the others. The small woman opened her mouth to ask this question but the look in those emerald eyes as they turned down to her made her fall silent. Amaya spotted her look and smiled slightly. Without so much as another word the pair had spun a hundred and eighty degrees and headed for the steps that descended down. Not a moment later the fukutaichous had regrouped behind them however they were quickly joined by the one causing chaos on the day of execution, hard brown eyes staring between them. They had nothing to worry about as they left the fighting.

The stone steps stretched out beneath them, a mile or so of them that wound slowly down the side of the huge cliff that overlooked Soul Society. It would take some time to reach the bottom but it appeared everyone was too busy to follow them. As they hurried down the steps Amaya finally allowed herself to think away from her surroundings. She had yet to sense Gin or her father, a somewhat worrying thought. Amaya was not entirely sure what the pair had to do with the goings on in Soul Society, all she knew was that her father had faked his death and according to the whispers Yoruichi had picked up on, Gin had been named the prime suspect. However she knew her father wasn't dead, the fake body had been proof enough of that. So where did that leave her friend Gin? Things had changed, gone was the boy who had looked out for her and had been her best friend, instead he had been replaced by this enigma of a man she could barely read. Was he involved with her father's fake death? He had been the seat beneath her father during her time in Soul Society, and despite Gin's cautious words of her father, she had often seen him trailing the shinigami. But if it was true that they were working together…why was this all happening when Rukia's execution was about to happen.

Amaya almost stumbled and fell down several steps as the answer finally hit her. How could she have been so stupid?! It had practically been staring her in the face ever since she had arrived.

"Amaya?" Rukia asked with a frown, still carried in Renji's arms as said shinigami huffed and puffed, clearly exhausted from prior fighting.

"I'm alright, sorry," she hurriedly smiled back before continuing on with a frown.

Aizen was behind those disappearances a hundred years ago, the reason behind what had happened to Shinji and the others and all the chaos back then. What was there to say that this year's chaos was not to do with him? Yoruichi had said that Rukia had something of Urahara's, could this thing be Aizen's target? If so then it only made sense that he would be the one to pull the strings to arrange Rukia's execution. But she couldn't believe that Gin would be working with him, it just didn't seem possible. Only then did she realise she didn't sense Rangiku nearby, where was she? Reaching out to the nearby souls, Amaya finally found her friend several miles away…and she was fighting with the one she recognised as Kira Izuru! Just what the hell was going on, wasn't he Gin's fukutaichou?

The journey down the grand set of stairs seemed to last forever, even more so with Amaya lost in her thoughts, it wasn't until her foot hit the final step she blinked in realisation.

"Now where do we go?" Renji managed to get out between huffs as he tried to gather his breath again.

"Back towards the gate, if we can get there I should be able to get us out," Amaya responded, fairly confident that she could force the gate open and get Rukia out, but she wouldn't be leaving until she had gathered all of her friends.

Barely several steps into the long halls of white buildings in Seireitei, Amaya's eyes widened as she suddenly sensed a new reiatsu appear. Renji too noticed as he ground to a halt, looking surprised at the person who appeared before them, however Amaya was immediately on alert, her hand going for her katana as Kaname Tousen stood before them.

"Tousen-taichou? What are you doing here?" Renji asked confused just as the dark skinned shinigami held up his hand, blind eyes hidden behind his orange tinted goggles but she could almost imagine them staring blankly at the pair.

"Run!" she yelled however it was too late as bindings suddenly appeared around them, surrounding them in a small whirlwind.

However the bindings appeared to only circle around Renji and Rukia, the pair quickly vanishing beneath the white material as Amaya realised he was separating them.  
"Wait!" but once again it was too late and the pair had vanished along with Tousen.

Cursing loudly, Amaya ground her teeth together. Once again she had had the curtains pulled over her head and she had been unable to do anything. Closing her eyes with a scowl, she zoned in on Rukia's reiatsu almost instantly despite the impressive amount of distance between them.

"Just you wait, I've had enough of running around after these asses!"

She had barely finished when she had spun round and vanished with shunpo that she had practiced furiously those three days while her life had been on the line. Although she was hardly as fast as Yoruichi she was quite proud of her progress but it seemed her distance was just a little too much. It wasn't until she felt the sudden weakening of Ichigo and Renji's reiatsus that her heart hammered in her chest.

* * *

Aizen towered over the horrified Rukia, her dark eyes peering between the fallen bodies of her two comrades who had risked their lives for her. The pair of them surrounded by growing puddles of crimson, both of them almost motionless but for the slight shifting of their chests with each quiet, haggard breath. How had this happened? Things had been looking up until the three towering shinigami had appeared. Now they were all going to die. Shaking, sweat dripping from her chin she looked up with wide eyes into those cold, soulless eyes of Sosuke Aizen who smiled down at her emptily.

"Now stand Rukia Kuchiki."

His smile suddenly faltered as a breeze swept past them, Rukia's eyes turning up to a newcomer. For a moment she was relieved but then she recalled what had happened to Renji and Ichigo. This was not a safe place but she could not speak; her body too weak and paralyzed in fear, but even so a small selfish part of her was glad that someone else had come to her rescue.

"Get your hand off her."

Amaya now stood over Rukia also, a shining blade poised beneath Aizen's jaw, her emerald eyes hardened as she glowered up at the man who was her father.

"Amaya," his voice was as calm and collected as always, not even seeming to notice the blade that was centimetres from his throat, "you were quicker than I anticipated, your three days of training must have paid off. As to be expected of my daughter of course."

"Don't you dare talk like you know me," Amaya suddenly bit out through her clenched jaw, "how dare you…."

Despite the situation Aizen appeared amused as he looked down at her from behind those thick rimmed glasses that failed to hide the real Aizen. Behind him, the other two had stiffened somewhat at her sudden appearance and the blade she held close to their leader's throat, Tousen in particular already had a hand on the hilt of his zanpaktou. But there was one who did not move, a cunning grin frozen on his face. Amaya's eyes moved over the pair, pausing for a moment on Gin as an uncomfortable squeezing sensation hit her chest; so he was on her father's side after all…she had hoped she would be wrong. And then she dared to look back at the scene she had ghosted over before leaping between Aizen and Rukia. Both Renji and Ichigo lay sprawled across the ground and Rukia kneeling on the ground frozen in fear, Ichigo faintly moved to see what was going on but his lethal injuries were all too obvious to her. Somehow she knew who had caused the injury that threatened to slice him in half, and that knowledge lit a fire inside of her that began to burn furiously for the first time in her life; anger.

"How dare I what?" Aizen asked almost sweetly.

"How dare you hurt my friends?!"

Aizen's eyes narrowed slightly as the blade at his throat lightly nicked his skin, the smile fading somewhat.

"Do not disobey me, Amaya," his low voice held a hint of threatening that was obvious to all, "being my daughter will not save you if you choose to get in my way."

There it was, the threat on her life from the man who was supposed to be her father. Where was the man who had treated her kindly as a child, who had played with her, taught her things and brought her up for years even after her mother had died? His words were honest. He would remove her from the picture if she continued to get in his way and normally that would have spoken to her rational mind and made her back down. But her mind was quickly leaving the rational thoughts behind as instead his words only fuelled the spark of anger.

"Kisuke Urahara is my father, not you."

Something flickered behind Aizen's eyes but it quickly vanished before she could see what it was. Instead she was suddenly hit by what felt like a brick wall of reiatsu. Her eyes widened as she suddenly flew backwards several meters, skidding across the ground on her feet.

"Tousen."  
It only took that one cold sounding word for her to jump back to attention, raising her blade to block another quicker as said man appeared in front of her, the blind taichou easily weighing his blade down against hers.

"Yes, Aizen-taichou."

So he'd send the lackey to deal with her instead? Amaya didn't know if to be insulted, relieved or even letdown. Behind her Ichigo finally seemed to realise what was going on, his wide eyes looking up at her back but he couldn't even force himself to get up thanks to his injuries.

"A…Amaya you can't fight him! Get out of here!" he managed to get out before he cringed in pain, coughing up blood.

"Just shut up and lay there, carrot top," she shot back at him lightly as she unwound the bandages around her arms revealing healed skin, "I'm not going anywhere."

'_I'm never running away from danger if my friends need me,_' she thought with narrowed eyes.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Another update! Sorry took a while, I had a rather busy weekend and Uni work is once again trying to kill me D: On a plus note I met up with, quite possibly, the most perfect guy at the weekend *squeals in happiness* I AIN'T NO SINGLE LADY ANYMORE WOO! *ahem* excuse me hehe...anywho that aside, I hope you enjoy! There's a few flashbacks in this chapter but I'm 80% sure that it'll be the last ones unless I throw a couple in the future but this chapter will pretty much explain a lot of what happened in the past so hope you enjoy! ALSO here's some kick ass Amaya as some of you have been waiting for ;) apologies for any typos etc it's a bit late so I'm updating without a thorough read through (tut tut, I am terrible indeed!)  
Please review as always, I appreciate them very muc :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC!**

* * *

**Kyouka Suigetsu – A Silver Lining**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Dropping the bandages to the ground, Amaya swung her arms for a moment before she slid her katana into the ground in front of her, much to the confusion of the taichou before her. Luckily for her it seemed that Tousen was in no immediate hurry to deal with her. Dimly aware of Aizen having begun speaking to Rukia and the listening Ichigo, Amaya tried to block it all out, she needed to concentrate so that she could use all her power for this fight. After all he was still a taichou and she was still getting used to her new unrefined strength. Instead she blocked everything out as she inverted into herself spreading out her legs into a loose fighting stance that Yoruichi had taught her. The watching Ichigo recognised that stance from their training.

* * *

_Ichigo was close to reaching Bankai, he had to be! Almost three days were up, or at least he thought so, time seemed to fly as he battled Zangetsu amongst the forest of swords. Nothing else mattered, he barely registered the other goings on in the massive cave after all he couldn't risk giving anything else his attention. Or else he really would die. As yet another blade broke in his hands he cursed lightly before rolling away from a downward strike, reaching out and grasping the nearest sword. No sooner had he grasped the hilt he suddenly felt a strong surge of reiatsu. For a moment he wondered if he had found the blade he was looking for, his Bankai blade, especially as even Zangetsu paused for a moment. His hazel eyes therefore widened when Zangetsu suddenly took up the fight again as the reiatsu vanished. Had he been imagining things?_

_ Leaping back and bringing up the jagged sword to block another attack, he cringed as the power rippled through his arms once again. Paused in a stalemate it gave him time to notice something behind the old man Zangetsu. Amaya was stood there in the distance, the three she was fighting having backed off for the moment. She looked frozen in a martial arts stance, slightly squatting with one foot in front of the other, open hands either side of her. As she raised her hands either side, she suddenly reached forward and clasped her sword that rested in the ground with both hands. The burst of reiatsu almost shook the duelling pair once again but it allowed Ichigo to stare at his friend's back with wide, surprised eyes. That power had come from her? Perhaps the idea of her being a shinigami wasn't such a crazy thing after all._

* * *

Amaya inhaled slowly, feeling the build up of her reiatsu as she had always imagined, picturing the locks inside her body that kept her reiatsu contained opening as she opened her hands either side of her. Once she was sure she had gathered all she could offer she readied herself. It had taken some time to perfect the move that she could do due to her impressive abilities with reiatsu. The ability to gather it all, condense it and then release it explosively when she needed to rather than wasting so much reiatsu in between attacks. She could do it; she _had_ to do it! Swinging her arms forward, her hands clapped around the hilt of her zanpaktou.

Tousen frowned as she suddenly vanished however he quickly detected her above him, falling towards him with her blade aiming towards his head. He almost smirked, she was but a fly. As he raised his zanpaktou to block the attack something suddenly hit his senses causing him to stiffen considerably before leaping aside. An explosion rocked the area sending a huge cloud of debris flying, a huge burst of reiatsu hitting them at the same time but it quickly vanished as soon as it had arrived. Instead the dust cloud remained, having drawn all their attention now. Tousen stood shocked at the sheer power he had felt vibrating in the air around her a split second before the attack had landed. If he had blocked the blow he was quite sure even he would not have escaped unscathed.

"What was that?" he questioned quietly just as the dust cleared revealing the destruction.

A deep crevice had been marked into the arid ground where the taichou had been stood, the hairs on the back of his neck still on end from the remaining energy from the attack that had almost electrified the air nearby. Amaya slowly stood straight again, looking a little weary from her attack but a smirk on her face.

"I guess I let loose a little early, I'll have to keep an eye on that."

"I see…" Aizen's voice cut through the fight however Amaya purposely refused to look at him, "you gather your reiatsu and condense it to freely use in certain parts of your body at different times, amplifying speed and power respectively. Impressive however it is a one shot attack and you missed. A shame."

Amaya's eyes widened as she sensed it a little late, Tousen appearing behind her and a blade thrusting forwards. Spinning away, the sharp steel caught her side causing blood to splatter across the ground. Stumbling, she clapped a hand to her side turning her wary eyes on the taichou to discern his next move. It was true her attack was a 'one shot' deal, she didn't have the strength for another attack, but neither could she give up now. Removing her hand from her side, Amaya took a steadying breath, glancing past Tousen to see what was going on as things appeared to have been set in motion again. Her father had grabbed Rukia once again however a sudden appearance halted any further action, Aizen raising his zanpaktou to block the brutal attack that came from the huge, fox headed taichou. Something must have passed between him and Tousen as the blind man momentarily paused leaving open an opportunity she would not pass up.

"Hado #58," Amaya held out her zanpaktou until it levitated in front of her, lightly tapping the hilt to make it spin in the air before grasping the hilt again, "Tenran!"

She knew she wasn't superior in strength or swordsmanship but she'd be damned if her Kido didn't give her some edge.

Tousen twitched slightly as he sensed the whirlwind that flew towards him like a small tornado. Flickering, he appeared to vanish with shunpo, the distraction appearing to not have unsettled him as much as she had hoped. Hurriedly trying to locate him, emerald eyes widened as she finally caught his reiatsu behind her just as a slicing blade made its mark across her back. Crying out in pain, crimson blood blossoming across her back as she fell forwards.

"Amaya!" Ichigo managed to yell merely a few meters away.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" she suddenly yelled despite the pain, "Shakkahō!"

Aiming behind her with her palm as a large ball of crimson energy grew before flying towards the somewhat surprised taichou. Her Kido attack was fast but somehow he still managed to dodge, the attack flying off into the distance where it exploded in a column of flames.

"It appears you are quite talented with Kido," he spoke finally, sheathing his zanpaktou as Amaya unsteadily regained her footing.

Narrowing her eyes, she wondered what he was going to do with his zanpaktou sheathed until he held out his fist.

"Allow me to show you how it is done. Hado #54, Haien."

As he swept his fist sideways a burst of pink reiatsu flew towards her with incredible speed. She knew that Kido well, a flame that would destroy anything. She had to dodge it! About to use shunpo to avoid the attack, her heart suddenly hammered in her chest as she realised she had been kited towards Ichigo thanks to the previous attacks. If she moved then Ichigo would be hit.

As the attack hit an explosion of flames suddenly engulfed Amaya, said woman vanishing amongst the brilliantly burning flames as Ichigo could do nothing but watch from behind.  
"AMAYA!"

His scream appeared to draw the attention of the traitorous fifth division taichou, dark eyes turning to observe the scene as he dealt with Komamaru with ease. The light of the flames glinted off his glasses as his eyes narrowed. Behind him the smile had wiped from one man's face, no longer the grinning jester, pale blue eyes opened slightly at the scene that was almost nostalgic to him.

"Amaya…"

'_Is that as far as you can go?_'

Someone was calling to her faintly from the back of her mind, somewhere amongst the darkness where the flames couldn't reach, a voice that sounded so familiar and yet she could not place it.

'_Will you fall now after all you have been through? You still have much to do, little Amaya. Just like then, you cannot die yet._'

Who was it? A voice so gentle and warm, and yet chiding.

"Mother?"

'_My name, Amaya. Call my name._'

"Crumble, Hokaiken!"

The fire suddenly vanished leaving Amaya stood there, holding her zanpaktou out before her as a sudden surge of reiatsu began to emanate from her, surrounding her with a purple tinted reiatsu. Her blade had changed shape, the blade having hollowed out with circles along the steel. Despite her tired and weary body, Amaya was filled with strength from that voice, her doubts gone for the moment as she grasped her blade in both hands, drawing back slightly before leaping towards Tousen. The blind taichou appeared momentarily taken aback from the sudden change, bringing up his blade to block her attack as she swept her blade down towards him. The holes in her blade suddenly began to fill with her purple reiatsu until her entire blade was coated in it. Tousen sensed it too late.

"Destruction blade!" she yelled as she brought her sword down against his.

Her reiatsu exploded above him as a huge wave of purple reiatsu flew from her zanpaktou causing sightless eyes to widen as the pair were swallowed by her reiatsu for a moment.

As the wave of power vanished leaving behind a long gorge in the ground, perfectly cut as if a blade had actually cut through the hard ground, Tousen took a step back, blood lightly dripping from his left arm that held his zanpaktou.

"What was that?" he questioned quietly, wondering where that power had come from, she should have used most of her strength on her first attack and the Kido she had then used afterwards!

Amaya's sword suddenly fell to the ground as she stood there, a lightly shaking hand reaching up to press tightly against the scar above her chest as pain suddenly shot through her. Her legs gave out as her energy left her but as soon as she hit the dirt she had already lost consciousness.

* * *

_Almost stumbling in her own haste, Amaya silently apologised repeatedly to Gin in her head. She had just left behind her best friend after using a Bakudo on him to seal his movements. Of course she felt terrible for doing so but Amaya was sure he would forgive her, after all they were best friends, Gin had always promised that. That's why she trusted him with everything and anything. Still, it was strange that he had wanted to stop her but she supposed he didn't want her to get in trouble. That's when she finally broke through the underbrush, almost falling forwards into the clearing. Her eyes widened in horror and shock at the bodies around her, some of them looking vaguely familiar but they were changing, a white substance bubbling up around their faces and bodies. Hiyori was stood not far from her, barely holding her own weight, a strange mask on her face that looked like a Hollow's, while Shinji was kneeling on the ground further away, looking back at sensing her appearance, half of his face covered with the bubbling white substance also. His mouth opened in shock but it was someone else who spoke in his place._

"_Amaya, you should not be here."_

_ Blinking in confusion and surprise, her young emerald eyes turned to see her father stood before Shinji, a strange look on his face as he looked down at her with a frown. Normally she would fear being scolded, after all she never wanted to upset her father, but her childish curiosity had taken over._

"_Father? What's wrong with everyone?" she asked innocently._

"_Amaya," her father repeated however he was suddenly cut short by a somewhat panicked Shinji, a strange emotion to see on the usually childish and cool taichou. _

"_Run kid! Go run to the soutaichou!" he was suddenly cut short as a blade swung for him, Shinji barely managing to block the attack with his own sword, seeming to be fighting to keep himself standing._

_Not only was Amaya shocked and confused by what he had shouted at her, but the one who held the blade was none other than her father, a dark glint in his eyes._

"_Please do not fill my daughter's head with nonsense, Hirako-taichou," before he turned his eyes to her, a smile in place once again, "go home and wait for me there Amaya. I promise to explain everything and why these bad people need punishing."_

"_Bad people?" she questioned despite part of her wishing to obey her father, part of her knew something was wrong, "b-but they're shinigami too, like you father."_

"_Yes but these are bad shinigami, see? Do they not look like Hollows?"_

_It was true that they looked like they were turning into Hollows but Shinji butted in once again._

"_Don't listen to him, kid! He's the reason we're like this!"_

_ Amaya frowned, her father had done this? Don't be silly, but as she looked over at Hiyori she remembered the whole reason why she had come._

"_I have to take Hiyori to Hara-chan otherwise Hara-chan will be sad," she tried to argue but the narrowing of Aizen's eyes told her there would be no discussion, instead he lightly turned to the man at his side who she did not know, his tanned skin contrasting with the white mask he wore across half his face, closed eyes possibly blind._

"_Tousen, kill the 12__th__ division fukutaichou."_

"_Of course."_

_Amaya couldn't believe what she had just heard. Kill Hiyori? Hiyori wasn't a bad person, none of them were even if they did look like Hollows. If Hiyori died then Urahara would be sad! Even though the small shinigami was sometimes scary Amaya didn't want to see or _feel_ her die! Without even thinking she darted towards Hiyori who was frozen on her unsteady feet just as someone else joined the group, a head of silver hair appearing from the darkness much like the moon above._

"_Amaya don't!" Gin suddenly yelled, reaching out to grab her hand as he leapt from the bushes._

_But it was too late. Aizen's eyes widened slightly as he saw the blade pierce through his daughter's young chest as she leapt before Hiyori._

_ The little girl could barely cry out in pain, frozen with the unfamiliar sensation that had slid through her chest without restraint. Something warm was dripping from her fingers as she jerkily reached up to touch the cold metal that protruded from her chest, wide eyes looking up from the gleaming blade to the man who had stabbed her. He too had frozen, either in horror at what he had done or fear of punishment from the girl's daughter, she didn't know. Instead she could only feel her body growing steadily colder. _

"_F…Fa…ther?" she barely whispered, looking past the man who had run her through, trying to see her father who remained where he stood in the growing darkness of her vision._

"_Amaya!"_

_She recognised that voice as small hands suddenly grabbed her from behind. The blade was withdrawn but still she could feel nothing as her legs suddenly crumpled, wide emerald eyes instead staring up into horrified blue orbs that looked like the sky. For a moment she wondered if the moon had come to greet her as the silver light above brightened her vision, until she realised who it was that was holding her. The small boy held her close, a hand trying to stem the blood from her chest. Despite everything Amaya was confused at the shaking of his hand; Gin was scared? _

"_G…Gi…Gin…."_

"_You'll be alright Amaya," her friend cut her off quickly before glowering up at the man named Tousen venomously, a look she had never seen before on her friend's face._

_She didn't like it._

"_Gin…" she coughed, she wanted to tell him not to look like that, that she wanted to see him smile but her throat closed up and she could say no more.  
Everything was growing dark again but in her last moment she looked over at her father once again, tears finally forming in her eyes. She was scared, she was cold, she wanted her father. But there he stood, motionless and simply staring as the last of her breath left her._

"_Amaya? ...Amaya!"_


End file.
